Escaflowne la suite
by Siona1.P
Summary: hitomie est retourné sur terre, mais elle manque terriblement à Van. Celui-ci reprend en main fanélia avec le soutient de ses amis. Mais des complots se trament dans l'ombre et Van sera bientôt rattraper par le passé, l'avenir de Gaia est entre leurs main
1. prologue

**Prologue ** **:** **Un rêve étrange **

Cela faisait un an, un an qu'Hitomie était rentré chez elle sur la lune des illusions. Un an jours pour jour que Van l'avait laissé partir. Lorsqu'il y repensait, il se disait souvent que cela avait été la plus grande bêtise de sa vie, Mais d'un autre côté il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste, il savait bien qu'Hitomie avait sa vie, sa famille et ses amis sur terre et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la priver de tout cela. C'était mieux ainsi elle était là-bas et lui ici chacun sur son monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, non il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

« Maître Van, Maître Van je vous ai enfin trouvé, qu'est-ce que vous faites à cette heure sur le toit, on vous cherche partout, on commençait à s'inquiéter. »

Van s'arracha à la contemplation de la lune des illusions et se tourna vers Merle celle-ci eue un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit son regard si triste.

« Excuse-moi Merle, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

_ Maître Van ça va aller.

_ Ne t'en fait pas pour moi je vais bien.

_ _Je ne crois pas vous pensiez encore à Hitomie . Oh ! maître Van, vous avez l'air si malheureux depuis qu'elle est parti._

_ A quoi penses-tu donc Merle. Allez vient.

_ J'arrive. »

Van jeta un coup d'œil à Fanélia avant de rentrer. La ville était reconstruite, et elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. Tout le monde avait bien travaillé. La reconstruction s'était faite avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et finalement avait été terminée plus vite que prévu, le peuple avait retrouvé sa quiétude et sa joie de vivre et l'ambiance que dégageait la ville était presque féerique ; Pourtant Van ne partageait pas ce sentiment de plénitude, il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un : il lui manquait Hitomie. Merle du le tirer par le bras pour qu'il sorte de ses pensés et se décide enfin à rentrer se coucher. Demain il fallait qu'il soit en forme car il recevait le duc Cid de Fleid.

Van se réveilla en sursaut il était couvert de sueur et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. « _Encore ce cauchemar, pourquoi chaque fois ce même cauchemar. »_

« Maître Van vous allez bien je vous ai entendu crier.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Merle c'était un mauvais rêve.

_ Encore, maître Van si vous voulez vous pouvez m'en parler. Peut-être cela vous fera-t-il du bien. Vous faites souvent des cauchemars en ce moment, et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous réveillez ainsi.

_ Merci Merle ça va aller.

_ Mais maître Van.

_ Merle je te remercie de prendre aussi bien soin de moi, mais ce n'est rien qu'un cauchemar.

_ Si vous le dites pourtant…

_ Merle je te jure que ce n'est pas grave.

_ Bon et bien bonne nuit maître Van.

_ Bonne nuit Merle. »

Lorsqu'elle et refermer la porte Van se leva et marcha un peu pour se détendre de toutes les manières, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il n'y arrivait jamais.

« _Merle a peu être raison parler de ce rêve ne peu pas me faire de mal pourtant, j'ai peur que le simple fait d'en parler ne le rende encore plus réel. Je comprends maintenant ce que pouvait ressentir Hitomie avec ses visions. Hitomie si seulement elle était là. Non je ne dois plus penser à ça. »_ Il soupira profondément et essaya une fois de plus d'analyser ce rêve. Au début tout allait bien, il était avec Hitomie, ils étaient ensemble et se souriaient, ils s'embrassaient même. Tout était parfait pourtant un profond gouffre s'ouvrait soudain sans prévenir sous leurs pieds, et ils étaient séparés, il avait beau essayer d'ouvrir ses ailes pour l'a rattrapé, il n'y arrivait pas il l'a voyait disparaître puis il voyait un flash lumineux et Fanélia lui apparaissait de nouveaux en proies aux flammes, mais il avait la certitude que cette vision n'était pas celle du passé, il voyait les habitants brûler vif. Il apercevait Escaflowne au milieu est flamme et il était là incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y comprenait rien puis il apercevait Merle elle aussi en train de mourir, la ville était en flammes tout Gaia était en flammes, Van voyait ses amis se tordrent de douleur et mourir les un après les autres, Van essayait de bouger, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ressentait la douleur de tous comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne, il hurlait et soudain le silence absolu, Gaia venait de disparaître. C'est à ce moment-là que Van se réveillait toujours, plus il réfléchissait plus il trouvait ce rêve absurde, et pourtant pourquoi lui revenait-t-il si souvent et pourquoi à chaque fois lui inspirait-il une telle terreur ? Van n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille entre amis **

Le bâtiment dans lequel voyageait Cid allait bientôt atterrir à Fanélia. Une fois le vaisseau fermement arrimé, une nacelle contenant Cid et sa suite, descendit jusqu'à toucher sol, juste sur le tapis rouge prévu à cet effet. Ils avancèrent à travers une haie d'honneur formée de chevaliers fanéliens, jusqu'aux portes du palais où les attendait Van. Tout en observant Cid s'avancer Van ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur première rencontre, et à la peur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'Hitomie avait failli mourir. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces souvenirs qui appartenaient au passé. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Cid avait grandi, pas seulement physiquement. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas les manières d'un enfant, il avait trop de responsabilité pour se permettre d'être encore un enfant d'ailleurs son expression était bien trop grave pour un enfant de huit ans. Lui aussi avait eu à reconstruire son pays, et le fardeau du pouvoir se ressentait dans son attitude toute entière. Il était trop jeune pour subir une telle pression. A cette remarque Van eu une pensé amère « _Moi aussi je suis jeune. »_

Cid aussi l'observait tout en avançant, lui aussi trouvait que Van avait bien changé. Il avait grandi et s'était un peu étoffé. Il était toujours fin, mais l'on voyait bien qu'il était musclé. Il avait vraiment l'air royal, malgré ses cheveux en bataille. Pourtant son regard semblait si triste, Cid ne se rappelait pas lui avoir connu une telle expression. Il remarqua la présence de Merle à ses cotés. Elle aussi avait grandi, elle devenait vraiment belle, même si elle restait une chatte avant tout. Enfin lorsqu'il fut arriver devant lui Van déclara.

« Nous saluons le duc Cid Zaal de Fleid, nous espérons qu'il a fait bon voyage et nous lui souhaitons un agréable séjour à Fanélia.

_ Nous saluons le roi de Fanélia Van Slenzar de Fanel, et le remercions de son accueil. »

Après qu'ils ont fait le tour de la ville et la visite du palais, et une fois que chaque invités fussent installés ; Van, Cid et Merle se retrouvèrent seul dans un salon pour discuter.

(Cid) « J'avoue être impressionné votre ville est réellement magnifique, on ne dirait jamais qu'elle a été détruite.

(Van) _ Je vous remercie. Nous avons tous travaillé très dur pour obtenir ce résultat.

(Cid) _ Quand je pense que nous venons à peine de finir la reconstruction du palais royal.

(Merle) _ C'est normale que vous n'allier pas aussi vite que nous, vous n'avez pas un insomniaque comme chef des travaux.

(Van) _ Merle !

(Merle) _ Bas oui après tout c'est normale que ça ait été vite, vous travailliez jours et nuits, les plans et tout le reste étaient près bien à l'avance, tellement qu'au bout d'un moment votre enthousiasme s'est transmis et finalement les travaux ont avancé à vitesse grand V.

(Van) _ Merle enfin !

(Merle) _ Ne te sent pas coupable Cid, il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'empêcher de travailler, c'est à peine s'il prenait le temps de dormir ou de manger.

(Van) _ Merle ça suffit maintenant tu embêtes notre inviter.

(Cid) _ Non laissez, vous savez, elle a raison, vous avez fait un travail remarquable qui rend bien compte des efforts que vous avez dû déployer.

(Van) _ Je vous en prie tutoyer moi et appeler moi Van.

(Cid) _ A la condition que tu fasses de même.

(Van) _ D'accord.

(Cid) _ J'avoue que cela fait du bien, je vous remercie de votre, enfin de ton invitation. Cela me permettra de me détendre un peu j'avoue avoir un peu été surcharger depuis que…

(Van) _ Je comprends parfaitement et j'espère que tu profiteras bien de ton séjour à Fanélia. D'autant plus qu'Allen, Mirana et Séréna m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient sans doute demain ou après-demain.

(Cid) _ C'est une bonne nouvelle, je serais heureux de revoir ma tante, et le chevalier Shézar. Mais je ne cois pas connaître Séréna.

(Merle) _ Mais si c'est…

(Van) _ C'est la sœur d'Allen qu'il a retrouvée après la guerre.

(Cid) _ J'ignorais qu'il avait une sœur. Il faut dire que j'ai été tellement occuper que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre de leur nouvelles.

(Van) _ Et cela se comprend, reconstruire n'est pas de tout repos et je sais de quoi je parle.

(Merle) _ Ca c'est sûr. »

Cid ne put s'empêcher de rire, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri. Mais Van lui se contenta d'un sourire un peu mélancolique. Un page frappa alors à la porte pour leur annoncer que le dîner était servi.

Cid était sur le balcon, il regardait le ciel étoilé où trônait les deux lune qui irradiaient de leur rayon Fanélia, et les forêts environnantes. « _Cette vue est vraiment grandiose, le royaume de Fanélia est vraiment un endroit magnifique. On se sent bien ici. »_

Soudain il entendit des voies. «Maître Van où allez vous encore.

_ Nul par Merle je veux juste me promener.

_ Maître Van on pourrait vous voir.

_ Et alors. Allez arrête de faire cette tête s'est bon, je sortirais plus tard. »

Puis les voies se turent, Cid était un peu intrigué, « Q_ue faisait Van à cette heure sur le toit et où voulait-il aller ? Et pourquoi ne fallait-il pas qu'on le voit ? Enfin c'était bizarre. Mais enfin Van faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout, il était roi e t i l se trouvait chez lui. Je n'ai pas à porter de jugement. Après tout lui ne m'a pas jugé la dernière fois et il ne m'a gardé rancune de son séjour en prison. J'aurais bien aimé revoir aussi Hitomie, je m'étais attaché à elle. Enfin il paraît qu'elle est repartie chez elle, c'est peu être pour cela que Van à l'air si triste. Tante Mirana m'avait laissée entendre qu'il était très proche l'un de l'autre. Je poserais la question à Merle demain, il ne manquerait plus que je fasse une boulette. »_

Le lendemain matin Cid se promenait dans les jardins, il venait d'avoir une conversation avec Merle qui avait confirmé ses intuitions. Merle semblait très inquiète pour Van, elle disait qu'il ne riait jamais et qu'il avait toujours l'air triste. Au détour du sentier, il arriva dans la clairière où se trouvaient la tombe familiale et Escaflowne. Il se tourna vers le guymélef qu'il n'avait que très peu vu durant la guerre. Et fut malgré lui impressionner car après tout c'était le célèbre guymélef d'Hispano, le dragon qui avait mis fin à la guerre. Puis il se retourna vers la tombe et machinalement se mit à lire à haute voie. Il arrivait vers la fin de la liste gravée dans la pierre et il ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivé de Van.

« Gho de Fanel, roi de Fanélia.

Folken Lacour de Fanel, prince de Fanélia. Folken c'est étrange comme le général des armés de Zaibaker. Mais alors…

_ Oui c'était mon frère.

_ Van je ne savais. Je n'ai pas été mis au courant. Je ne comprends pas.

_ Je m'excuse loin de moi l'idée de t'offenser, j'ai eu moi-même beaucoup de difficultés à avaler la nouvelle.

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible !

_ Si c'est lui qui commandait lors de la prise de Fortuna, et c'est lui également qui commandait lors de l'attaque sur Fanélia.

_ Sur Fanélia… Mais alors il ne devrait pas pouvoir reposez ici.

_ Peut être, mais il croyait œuvrer pour un monde meilleur, il croyait en un avenir sans guerre ni mort.

_ Pourtant sur son passage, il ne semait que mort et désolation.

_ Oui, et lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte, il a renié Dornkirk. En fait c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu former l'alliance, il a convaincu tout le monde que Zaibaker était une menace. Et finalement c'est lui qui à tuer Dornkirk, Il a d'ailleurs payé ce geste de sa vie. Finalement à la fin, il a dû beaucoup souffrir sachant tout le mal qu'il a fait pourtant il était resté innocent en quelque sorte.

_ Mais je croyais que c'était vous qui aviez tué Dornkirk.

_ Je sais ce sont les rumeurs qui ont couru à la fin de la guerre, mais en fait c'est Folken. Je ne suis arrivé qu'après pour chercher Hitomie.

_ Mais c'est bien toi qui à arrêter la machine qui faisait que chacun se battait avec son voisin.

_ Je ne sais pas en fait à cet instant précis, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose retrouvée Hitomie. J'ai dû effectivement détruire la machine, mais j'avoue ne pas m'en être rendu compte. »

Soudain Cid s'aperçut que la voie de Van tremblait légèrement. « Excuse- moi je ne voulais pas remuer de mauvais souvenir.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment des mauvais souvenirs, c'est juste des souvenirs. Oui rien que des souvenirs » Et il poussa un profond soupire. Cid se sentit gêné, il voyait bien que Van était plongé dans ses pensés, et il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait voulu dire Merle. Jamais il n'avait vu une expression aussi triste et douloureuse peinte sur le visage de quelqu'un. « _Finalement je l'ai faite ma boulette et une grosse en plus. »_

Un bâtiment battant pavillon astrien se posa dans l'après-midi. Et Allen, Mirana et Séréna en sortirent accompagner de Gades et des croisés.

(Gardes) _ Ce nouveau bâtiment est chouette, il est bien plus rapide et maniable que l'ancien.

(Allen) _ Alors remercie donc Mirana qui a insisté pour qu'il nous soit accordé.

(Mirana) _ Cela à mit le temps, mais vous l'aviez mérité.

(Allen) _ Ca va Séréna tu n'as pas froid.

(Séréna) _ Non merci.

(Mirana) _ Allen le chevalier protecteur, laisse la donc respirer un peu il fait grand soleil.

(Allen) _ Mais…

(Mirana) _ Ne te laisse pas faire Séréna, affirme-toi un peu.

(Séréna) _ Ne t'en fait pas Mirana, et puis c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un au petit soin.

(Mirana) _ Là je suis bien d'accord. Ce n'est pas comme Dryden. Enfin je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, grâce à lui l'économie d'Astria ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté. Elise a eu une bonne idée de le nommer ministre de l'économie, enfin pas si bonne que ça parce que finalement je ne peux jamais l'avoir une minute à moi.

(Séréna) _ C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu.

(Mirana) _ Il m'a dit qu'il essayerait de passer, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion.

(Allen) _ En attendant voilà Van qui arrive. Salut Van.

(Van) _ Salut Allen, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

(il descendit de cheval et fit le baise main à Mirana puis à Séréna.)

(Van) _ Vous êtes toutes les deux resplendissantes.

(Mirana) _ Merci Van. Dis- moi tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi tu me dépasses largement d'une bonne tête maintenant.

(Allen) _ C'est vrai dit moi tu as poussé comme un champignon.

(Merle) _ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Van n'est pas un champignon.

(Allen) _ Tien Merle je ne t'avais pas vu.

(Merle) _ Non tu étais trop occupé à dire des bêtises.

(Mirana) _ Merle je suis heureuse de te revoir en aussi bonne forme.

(Merle) _ Moi aussi princesse.

(Van) _ Si nous rentrions nous mettre plus à notre aise et Cid doit nous attendre.

(Allen) _ Cid ?

(Mirana) _ Mais oui, comment je ne t'ai pas dit qu'il serait là, bas j'ai dû oublier.

(Allen _ Mirana tu… Enfin…

(Van) _ Quelque chose ne va pas Allen ?

(Allen) _ Non non tous va bien.

(Merle) _ Alors tu viens oui ou non. »

Ils traversèrent la ville.

(Allen) _ Mais dis-moi Van elle est totalement terminé maintenant cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venu et j'avoue ne pas la reconnaître.

(Van) _ Oui, nous avons quasiment fini, il ne reste que quelque détail à mettre au point, mais le principal est fait. Tous les bâtiments sont debout, on a installé l'eau courante et un tout-à-l'égout.

(Mirana) _ C'est pour cela que la ville sens si bon.

(Séréna) _ Il faudrait faire de même à Pallas.

(Van) _ Avec tous vos canaux, vous n'avez pas les mêmes problèmes.

(Mirana) _ Oh ! tu sais les canaux sont dans un état lamentable, tout le monde y jette tout et n'importe quoi.

(Allen) _ Je me demande bien ce que tu veux encore rajouter.

(Van) _ Un hôpital.

(Mirana) _ Quelle bonne idée !

(Merle) _ Oui enfin pour le moment il n'y a que la structure, il manque encore le personnel.

(Mirana) _ Peut être que je pourrais envoyer quelques médecin de Pallas pour qu'ils forment les gens de Fanélia.

(Van) _ Merci Mirana j'avoue que j'allais te le demander.

(Allen) _ Et après l'hôpital tu penses à quoi. Des écoles ?

(Merle) _ Ca c'est déjà fait.

(Séréna) _ Quoi !

(Van) _ Oui il y a une école pour chaque quartier de la ville, et dans chaque village. Comme cela tous les habitants de Fanélia auront un minimum d'éducation.

(Allen) _ Mais il faut l'arrêter de toute urgence ou il va révolutionner Gaia. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Merle qui prit un air outré et Van qui se contenta de sourire.

Mais malgré ses boutades, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant le travail qu'avait accompli Van. La ville était vraiment magnifique. Mirana, Séréna et Gardes pensaient de même. Plus il se rapprochait du palais et plus une foule joyeuse et bicolore envahissait les rues. Les habitants de Fanélia semblaient en bonne santé et heureux. Ils s'écartaient respectueusement et saluaient leur roi avec entrain et spontanéité. Jamais le roi Aston n'avait acquis une telle reconnaissance. Le palais surplombait la ville, et ses toits de tuiles bleues brillaient au soleil.

(Mirana) _ C'est exactement comme dans mon souvenir.

(Van) _ Oui j'ai tenu à ce que le palais soit reconstruit à l'identique enfin à quelques détails près.

(Cid) _ Tante Mirana !

(Mirana) _ Cid mon petit Cid que je suis heureuse de te revoir.

(Cid) _ Moi aussi ma tante. Chevalier Allen.

(Allen) _ Bonjours altesse.

(Cid) _ Je vous en prie appelez-moi Cid.

(Allen) _ Bien Cid je vous présente ma sœur Séréna.

(Cid) _ Mademoiselle.

(Séréna) _ Altesse.

(Merle) _ Venez des rafraîchissements nous attendent au salon. »

Alors que tout le monde rentrait, Van prit Mirana à part.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu Allen de la présence de Cid. Et qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Allen il est bizarre.

_ C'est que je voulais qu'ils se rencontrent. Allen à décliner toutes mes tentatives jusqu'à présent.

_ Mais pourquoi cela te tient-il tant à cœur.

_ C'est que… Après tout je peux bien te le dire tu es notre ami et tu sais gardé un secret. C'est que Cid est le fil d'Allen et de ma sœur.

_ C'est le fils d'Allen !

_ Oui, alors tu comprends, j'aimerais les rapprocher si possible, Cid est si seul.

_ Je comprends, mais je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Allen.

_ Il ne veut rien entendre.

_ Ca se comprend un peu.

_ Je suis sûr que si toi tu lui en parlais.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que Cid à besoin de repère. Il est très courageux, mais il est encore jeune. Mais je ne sais pas si lui apprendre la vérité est une si bonne idée que cela. Cela pourrait le blesser.

_ Mais il a le droit de savoir. Promets moi que tu en parleras avec Allen.

_ D'accord, maintenant rejoignons les autres. »

Le soir à la tombé de la nuit après un dîner copieux et agréable chacun rejoignit sa chambre et s'endormit rapidement. Tous sauf Allen. Il était éveillé et sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Revoir Cid lui avait fait plaisir surtout qu'il avait encore bien grandi. Mais le revoir lui faisait penser à Marlène. De plus il trouvait que Cid avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux comme un voile de tristesse. Pas aussi marqué que celui de Van mais un voile tout de même. Il avait envie de le réconforter de l'aider, mais en avait-il le droit ? C'était son fils, mais c'était avant tout le duc de Fleid. Perdu dans ses pensés Allen ne vit pas le temps passer. Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'il aperçut dans le ciel une tache de lumière qu'il prit au début pour une étoila filante, puis comme elle se rapprochait du palais, il réalisa soudain qu'il s'agissait de Van. Allen fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce spectacle, la douce lueur de ses ailes immaculées le laissa sans voix. Puis Van se posa et la lumière disparut, pourtant Allen restait là sans bouger.  
« _C'est vrai que Van fait partie du peuple du dieu dragon, je n'avais jamais réalisé encore à quels points voir un de ces êtres volés était merveilleux. »_ Soudain apaiser il rentra se coucher lui aussi.

Le lendemain, alors que les filles se promenaient dans le jardin, Allen parti à la recherche de Van. Sur le chemin, il rencontra Cid, qui lui proposa de l'accompagner. Finalement ils le retrouvèrent dans la salle d'arme en train de s'entraîner.

(Allen) « Besoin d'un partenaire.

(Van) _ Allen, Cid je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

(Cid) _ Nous venons juste d'arriver. On ne voulait pas te déranger.

(Allen) _ Tu acceptes mon offre ou pas.

(Van) _ Pourquoi pas après tout j'ai un certain nombre de revanche à prendre.

(Allen) _ A oui et qui te dit que tu pourras les prendre tu n'as pas Escaflowne cette fois.

(Cid) _ Cette fois ?

(Allen) _ Oui entre Van et moi c'est une vielle histoire, on ne se connaissait pas encore que l'on se battait déjà.

(Van) _ Je me rappelle avoir été rapidement balayer ce jour-là.

(Allen) _ Oui mais tu n'as cessé de faire des progrès depuis et la dernière fois nous étions à égalité.

(Cid) _ A égalité…

(Allen) _ C'est normal après tout nous avons eu le même maître d'arme. Alors on va voir si tu t'es entraîné depuis moi j'avoue m'y être sérieusement remit, je n'avais pas trop aimé que tu me tiennes tête.

(Van) _ J'ai pas eu trop le temps de m'entraîner et puis tu sais très bien que je déteste tuer.

(Allen) _ Je sais mais n'empêche que je veux quand même me mesurer à toi en toute amitié.

(Van) _ Cela va de soi, il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose entre nous.

(Allen) _ Mais dit moi comment dois-je prendre cette remarque.

(Van) _ Avec légèreté. Allez en garde Allen Shézar.

(Allen) _ Je t'attends Van Fanel. »

Ils se mirent en garde et le combat commença.

(_Van) _ C'est vrai qu'il s'est entraîné dur._

_(Allen) _ Ouf j'ai eu chaud sur ce coup-là, il a vraiment progressé._

_(Cid) _ C'est incroyable, ils sont à égalité_

_(Allen) _ Attend un peu tu vas voir. Celle-là sera la bonne._

_(Van) _ Hola ! c'est pas passé loin_

_(Allen) _ J'y crois pas il a esquivé.._

_(Cid) _ C'est étrange, on dirait que Van ne fait que se défendre._

_(Allen) _ Mais bon sang ques-ce qu'il attend pour attaquer. Il a vraiment changé du tout au tout il ne laisse presque aucune ouverture, ou alors elle sont délibérées. Mais je l'aurais. »_

Soudain Allen fit un faux-pas et se retrouva déséquilibré, Van ne perdit pas un instant, et passa à l'attaque. L'épée d'Allen vola dans les airs et alla se ficher aux pieds de Cid lequel était sidéré.

(Allen) « Y a pas à dire t'as drôlement progressé.

(Van) _ Tu n'aurais pas trébuché, on aurait pu continuer encore longtemps.

(Allen) _ Décidément t'as pas changé, arrête d'être aussi modeste.

(Cid) _ C'est vrai après tout, vous venez de battre le meilleur chevalier d'Astria et devant le duc de Fleid. Ce n'est pas un mince exploit.

(Van) _ Si c'est le duc de Fleid qui le dit.

(Allen) _ Là c'est sûr tu n'as plus rien à dire.

(Cid) _ Ce n'est pas gentil de vous moquer de moi.

(Allen) _ Excuse nous Cid.

(Van) _ Excusez- moi il faut que je vous laisse, on doit m'attendre au conseil. »

Et Van planta Cid et Allen dans la pièce, aussitôt un silence gêné s'installa que Cid fut le premier à briser.

(Cid) « Me donneriez-vous quelques leçons d'escrime.

(Allen) _ Si vous voulez. »

Le soir Allen était sur son balcon, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit au-dessus de lui. Intriguer il monta sur le toit et découvrit Van qui était allonger sur les tuiles en train de regarder la lune des illusions.

« Tu attends que tout le monde soit endormi pour aller faire un tour.

_ Allen comment ?

_ Je t'ai vu hier.

_ Ah bon, ne le répète pas à Merle sinon elle va m'étriper.

_ Elle prend vraiment bien soin de toi dit moi.

_ Oui j'ai de la chance.

_ Van, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu es bizarre, je ne te reconnais plus, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu débordais d'enthousiasme. Tu étais passionné par la reconstruction de Fanélia et maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu te détaches de tout. Tu sais hier, j'ai été surprit de te voir, j'avoue que j'en suis resté ébahit, mais tu dégageais une telle tristesse. Maintenant encore cette détresse est perceptible. C'est à cause de son départ n'est-ce pas. Elle te manque. C'est normal. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai connu cela. Mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisse emporter par le chagrin. Il faut que tu arrives à le dominer, même si c'est moins facile maintenant que tu n'as plus autant de travail.

_ Allen, je…Je sais tous cela mais c'est plus fort que moi.

_ Tu sais, je comprends, lorsque Marlène est partie pour Fleid, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, j'avais du mal à sourire, et je pensais sans arrêt à elle. Mais ce n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé, il faut voir l'avenir. Tu es jeune…

_ Allen je te remercie d'essayer de m'aider, mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes propres affaires.

_ Van ce n'est pas la peine de te mette en colère.

_ Laisse moi tranquille avant de me faire la morale règle plutôt tes problèmes avec Cid. »

Et avant qu'Allen ait pu ajouter un seul mot Van s'envola vers la forêt. Allen resta là interdit sur le toit. Van volait vite, de plus en plus vite. Comme pour essayer de distancer sa peine et sa colère, il était furieux contre Allen, mais en même temps il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Il avait juste essayé de l'aider, il avait été injuste et l'avait peu être blessé. Mais il ne pouvait pas il ne pouvait pas penser à l'avenir. Pour lui il n'existait pas d'avenir sans Hitomie. Mais Hitomie n'était plus là. Elle était sur la lune des illusions.

Le lendemain Van dû s'atteler au travail qu'il avait négligé depuis la venu de ses hôtes, Mais comme il s'en voulait un peu pour hier il demanda à Merle d'aller lui cherché Allen. Allen se présenta à son bureau alors qu'il venait juste de finir une missive importante qui partait pour Zaibacker. En effet, l'empire ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste lui avait envoyé une invitation.

« Entre Allen, je suis à toi tout de suite le temps de signer. Voilà. »

Allen n'était jamais entré dans le bureau de Van, il trouva cela assez impressionnant.

« _ Tu voulais me voir.

_ Oui je tenais à m'excuser pour hier je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre en colère.

_ C'est rien c'est déjà oublier. Mais je voulais te demander qui t'as mis au courant pour Cid.

_ C'est Mirana.

_ De quoi elle se mêle.

_ Elle essaye d'agir pour le mieux, elle aimerait vous rapprocher, je suis désolé de minimiser ainsi dans ta vie personnelle.

_ Ce n'est pas grave tu es mon ami après tout mais…

_ Tu aurais préféré garder cela pour toi, je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de donner des conseils néanmoins je pense que tu devrais faire quelque chose Cid est là lui. Et il semble avoir beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour toi. On sens tout de suite qu'il y a un lien entre vous deux, que quelque chose passe.

_ Je ne nie pas.

_ Allen je pense que Cid à besoin d'aide.

_ Quoi !

_ Tu ne t'en rend peu être pas compte, mais Cid est désespéré.

_ Comment !

_ Il le cache bien, mais il a peur, et je sais qu'il pleure la nuit, je m'en doutais et j'ai demandé à la femme de chambre qui l'a confirmée.

_ Mais pourquoi.

_ Parce qu'il n'a que huit ans et qu'il a les mêmes responsabilités qu'un adulte, si ce n'est plus. Crois moi avoir la charge d'un pays sur ses épaules c'est écrasant surtout à un âge aussi tendre. Je le comprends, moi aussi à son âge, je mouillais mes draps chaque nuit, et encore, j'avais Vargas et Merle. Alors que Cid se retrouve seul. J'ai discuté un peu avec ceux qui l'ont accompagné et je peux te dire qu'eux aussi sont inquiet c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils ont fortement insisté pour qu'il accepte mon invitation.

_ Je ne pensais pas la situation aussi grave.

_ Cid a confiance en toi, mais il est fatal qu'un jour ou l'autre il découvre la vérité. Vous vous ressemblez tellement, et puis je ne suis pas sûr que tout son entourage lui soit totalement soumis. Tu comprends.

_ Non je ne vois pas très bien ou tu veux en venir.

_ Tu as refusé plusieurs fois de venir à Fleid avec Mirana n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Et bien je pense que cela à blesser Cid. Tu ne peux pas te montrer proche de lui comme tu l'es peu être n'en as-tu même pas conscience, mais dès que vous êtes ensemble, vous vous rapprochez. Il faut que tu mettes les choses au clair. Que tu fasses un choix, ou tu lui dit la vérité sachant que cela risque de le choquer ou tu le laisse se débrouiller. Mais il faut que ce soit clair pour toi comme pour lui. Car toi aussi cela doit te travailler. Enfin c'est à toi et à toi seul de prendre la décision. Mais je crois que c'était important que je te dise comment je voyais l'affaire.

_ Je… Je te remercie Van, je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Et Allen prit congé de Van, il était tout retourné, mais plus il réfléchissait plus il se disait que Van avait raison. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair. Il était évident que Cid lui ressemblait de plus en plus et qu'il allait forcément commencer à se poser des questions du genre pourquoi es-ce que ma mère idéalisait tellement ce chevalier. Et puis Allen savait que Marlène tenait un journal, si jamais Cid tombait dessus. Pour lui découvrir la vérité, seul serait le pire. Non s'il devait l'apprendre se serait de sa propre bouche. Mais encore fallait-il trouver le courage de lui avouer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : **Van et compagnie appartienne à leur auteur. Je me permet juste de les emprunter

Il ne faut pas faire trop attention à l'orthographe mais sinon bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Révélations. **

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait Cid semblait se détendre, Van aussi d'ailleurs mais de manière moins visible. Plus Allen le regardait et plus il hésitait à lui dire la vérité. « _C'est un comble le chevalier céleste Allen Shézar aurait peur d'un enfant ! »_

Puis un soir il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de Cid. Celui-ci fut tout content et le pria d'entrer. Allen se sentait mal à l'aise et pria Cid de s'asseoir. Cid sentait lui aussi la tension qu'il y avait dans l'air.

« Cid j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, je crois que tu es assez mûr pour l'entendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Allen ?

_ Voilà je suis …. Enfin tu sais que ta mère et moi nous avons été très proche et que c'est grâce à elle qu'une fois devenue chevalier céleste je suis entré dans la garde du palais.

_ Je sais qu'elle avait beaucoup d'admiration pour vous.

_ Cid nous nous aimions.

_ Quoi !

_ Oui, un amour de jeunesse, un amour impossible, puise qu'elle est parti après pour Fleid.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas mère aimait père.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, ta mère l'aimait certainement autant qu'elle t'aimait toi-même. Il n'empêche que nous avons partagé une nuit ensemble avant son mariage.

_ Attends tu veux dire que … Non c'est impossible !

_ Si Cid je suis ton père.

_ Non mon père est le duc de Fleid.

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord, c'est lui qui s'est occupé te toi, c'est lui qui t'a élevé et c'est lui qui t'a aimé. Et c'est grâce à lui que tu es devenu le jeune homme remarquable que tu es aujourd'hui. Comprends bien que je ne cherche pas à prendre sa place ou à l'effacer.

_ Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?

_ Parce ce que j'ai cru préférable de te le dire moi-même plutôt que tu l'apprennes autrement comme il était inévitable.

_ Je… J'aimerais rester seul.

_ Je comprends, Si tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours là. »

Et Allen sortit de la pièce, il avait mal au cœur et se sentait sale, pourtant en même temps c'est comme si un immense poids avait été retiré de ses épaules.

Cid une fois seul se mit à pleurer, il se sentait si seul en ce moment, qui était-il donc ?Il décida de sortir faire une promenade pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il n' était pas trop tard la soirée venait de débuter, et les rues de Fanélia étaient très animées. Mais Cid n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse aussi se dépêcha-t-il de sortir de la ville, pour se diriger vers un endroit plus calme. Il arriva aux abords de la forêt, les lunes étaient particulièrement brillantes ce soir-là si bien qu'il voyait suffisamment pour y entrer. Il marchait vite, puis il se mit à courir, sans but précis, il courait au hasard, pour essayer de laisser derrière lui tous ses problèmes. Au bout d'un certain temps comme il était fatigué, il s'arrêta dans une clairière et se mit à pleurer de rage, et de dépit seul au milieu d'une forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pendant ce temps-là au palais, Allen avait rencontré Mirana dans les couloirs. Mirana vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le lui demanda ce qui se passait.

« En fait je viens de parler avec Cid.

_ Tu lui as dit la vérité ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est bien, tu sais, il fallait le faire, et il valait mieux que se sois toi qui le lui dises.

_ Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne sais pas j'ai peur de l'avoir blesser.

_ C'était inévitable, mais tu sais, je crois que c'était un mal nécessaire, maintenant Cid va pouvoir reprendre du poil de la bête.

_ Tu en es sûre moi j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre

_ A comprendre quoi ?

_ Que sa mère est pue aimer un autre homme que le duc. Si Marlène était là elle pourrait lui expliquer, mais…

_ J'ai la solution, j'ai conservé son journal intime que j'avais trouvé à Fleid.

_ C'est donc toi, qui l'avais c'est comme cela que tu as su. J'ai cru que c'était Elise qui te l'avait dit.

_ Non je l'ai découvert toute seule, et je peux te dire que se fut douloureux.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ C'est du passé maintenant il faut se préoccuper de Cid.

_ Tu as entièrement raison.

_ Je pense que le journal de sa mère l'aidera, après ce ne sera qu'une question de temps. Mais Cid t'admire beaucoup et il est très mûr pour son âge, je suis sûre qu'il finira par intégré tout cela.

_ J'ai bien peur de l'avoir charger d'un fardeau supplémentaire en me déchargeant du mien.

_ Peu être pour l'instant, mais pense au futur et je suis sûre que dans le futur tu l'aideras.

_ J'aimerais te croire.

(Merle) _ A vous êtes là ?

(Mirana) _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Merle ?

(Merle) _ Je vous cherchais avec Séréna, on voulait faire une partie de poker, Maître Van a encore du travail alors j'ai pensé à vous.

(Allen) _ C'est gentil mais…

(Mirana) _ C'est avec plaisir d'ailleurs cela nous changera les idées n'est-ce pas Allen.

(Allen) _ Oui.

(Merle) _ Super alors venez.

Ils jouèrent au poker jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, il était presque deux heures du matin lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent et allèrent se coucher. Avant d'y aller Mirana passa dans la chambre de Cid pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, et pour s'il était encore debout lui remettre le journal. Mais elle ne le trouva pas dans son lit, ni sur le balcon, ni nulle part dans ses appartements. Elle commença alors à s'affoler et alla voir Allen tout de suite. Elle entra en trombe dans sa chambre sans prendre le temps de frapper et avant qu'Allen est pu reprendre ses esprits, elle déclara. « Cid n'est plus là !

_ Comment ?

_ Il n'est plus dans sa chambre.

_ Il faut le retrouver absolument. »

Ils se mirent en route tous les deux en essayant de rester discrets tout de même pour ne pas réveiller tout le château. Allen mit tout de même Séréna au courant de la situation pour qu'elle les aide. Elle fut soulager d'apprendre que son frère avait enfin avoué la vérité, mais très inquiète pour Cid, qui avait dû être très choqué. Et dans un pareil état émotionnel il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Merle sortit de sa chambre elle aussi, Mirana la mit au courant que Cid avait disparu et qu'il fallait prévenir Van. Merle et elle se dirigèrent donc dans sa chambre, mais il n'y avait personne et la fenêtre était ouverte. Merle poussa un terrible juron « C'est pas vrai, il est encore sorti »

Mirana ne comprenait pas bien soudain elle aperçu une plume blanche sur le parquet de la chambre. « Qu'es-ce que l'on fait maintenant.

(Merle) _ On retrouve d'abord les autres. »

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au bout d'une demi-heure, ayant fouillé dans tout le palais des caves au grenier, sans avoir trouvé Cid. Allen était très inquiet. Merle les fit tous s'asseoir.

(Merle) « Bon écouté moi, apparemment Cid n'est plus dans le palais, on ne pourra pas le retrouver cette nuit, il va falloir attendre demain matin.

(Allen) _ Pourquoi ?

(Merle) _ Tout simplement parce que tous les serviteurs sont rentrés chez eux à cette heure, et que la relève des gardes à eux lieu ce qui signifie que l'on aura aucun renseignement maintenant.

(Séréna) _ Et s'il était sorti du palais.

(Merle) _ J'ai vérifié moi-même le jardin.

(Mirana) _ Mais s'il était sorti en ville ou même à l'extérieur.

(Merle) _ Raison de plus d'attendre le jour, vous ne connaissez pas Fanélia et vous risqueriez de vous perdre.

(Mirana) _ Pourquoi ne par pas réveiller des gens dans ce cas.

(Merle) _ On ne peut pas.

(Allen) _ Pourquoi ? Ce serait pourtant la meilleure chose à faire.

(Merle)_ Parce qu'on ne peut pas. Ils se demanderaient sûrement où est maître Van.

(Séréna) _ C'est vrai où est-il ?

(Merle) _ Je ne sais pas il est sorti prendre l'air.

(Allen) _ Quoi encore !

(Merle) _ Oui je le soupçonne fortement de sortir pratiquement toutes les nuits.

(Mirana) _ Donc on ne peut rien faire avant le retour de Van ou le petit jour.

(Merle) _ Exactement.

(Allen) _ C'est pas vrai, mais quel besoin a-il de foutre le camp chaque soir celui-là.

(Merle) _ Dis donc un peu de respect pour maître Van. C'est suffisamment dur pour lui en ce moment alors s'il trouve du réconfort à voler et bien qu'il vole même si l'on risque de voir ses ailes.

(Allen) _ Je sais Merle.

(Séréna) _ Voler des ailes, je ne comprends pas.

(Mirana) _ Quoi tu ne sais pas pourtant dilan…

(Allen) _ Elle ne s'en souvenait pas et je ne lui ai rien dit.

(Séréna) _ Mais de quoi parlez-vous.

(Merle) _ Maître Van fait partie du peuple du dieu dragon, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le répéter compris.

(Allen) _ Ca va Merle, pas la peine d'être aussi agressive. Tu comprends Séréna c'est un secret et il ne faut pas le répéter.

(Séréna) _ Comprit, je ne dirais rien.

(Mirana) _Bon bas, on en est toujours au même point. Autant essayer de dormir pour être en forme demain matin pour pouvoir partir de bonne heure.

(Merle) _ Mirana a raison. »

Chacun retourna dans sa chambre pourtant Allen n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Cid était seul là quelque part et que tout cela était de sa faute à lui.

Cid se réveilla en frissonnant. Il s'était endormi dans la clairière.

_« Quel imbécile je fais, je suis perdu, et je n'ai aucune idée de la direction d'où je venais. Et je n'arrive même pas à me repérer aux étoiles, décidément ce n'est pas mon jour. Il fait froid, il vaut mieux que je fasse un feu. Mieux vaut rester sur place, demain ils enverront certainement des gens à ma recherche. Je vais être la risée de ce pays. Enfin trouvons du bois sec. »_ A tâtons Cid ramassa quelques rameaux qu'il entassa. Puis il fit un feu, sa chaleur le réconforta un peu. Une fois calmé il se mit à écouter las bruits de la forêt, bercé par ce bruit, il ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Au bout d'un certain temps Cid sentait que quelqu'un le secouait doucement, il entrouvrit les yeux et vit un homme qui le tenait par l'épaule. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus ce fut la paire d'ailes qui scintillait derrière lui. Il poussa un cri et se leva comme pour s'enfouir lorsqu'il entendit « Cid calme toi c'est moi !

_ Van c'est toi.

_ Oui. »

Cid se retourna et regarda Van attentivement c'était bien lui en effet.

« Mais comment ce fait-il que tu es… Enfin si tu as… C'est que tu appartiens au…

_ Au peuple du dieu dragon, oui.

_ C'est incroyable, jamais je n'en avais rencontré, je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende, qu'il avait disparu.

_ Non, comme tu le vois nous sommes bien réel. (il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voie)

_ Mais comment !

_ Ces ailes me viennent de ma mère.

_ De votre mère !

_ Oui, elle était un membre du peuple du dieu dragon. Mais Cid que faites vous ici.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas à ma recherche.

_ Non, je me promenais enfin je volais, lorsque j'ai aperçu de la lumière, les feus de camps son interdits dans cette partie de la forêt.

_ Excusez- moi je ne savais pas.

_ Ce n'est rien, il m'a permis de vous retrouver, il doit rester deux heures avant l'aube. Que faisiez-vous donc là.

_ Et bien je me suis perdu.

_ Ca je m'en serais douter.

_ J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de prendre l'air, alors…

_ Cid qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parler, vous avez déjà tellement de soucis.

_ Cid regardez- moi en face. Vous êtes mon hôte et votre bien être est mon souci principal et en plus tu es mon ami non.

_ Si…

_ Alors tu sais tu peux me parler. Il paraît que cela fait du bien.

_ Et bien, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui m'a bouleversé, non en vérité, je ne viens pas de l'apprendre, je la savais déjà mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire et pourtant elle est vraie. Van je ne suis pas le fil du duc de Fleid, je ne suis qu'un bâtard mon vrai père c'est… c'est …

_ Allen ?

_ Oui, vous étiez au courant.

_ Je ne l'ai appris que tout ressemant.

_ Vous devez être indigné.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je suis duc alors qu'en faites je ne suis rien.

_ Cid comment peut-tu penser une chose pareille.

_ Mais c'est la vérité.

)_ Cid vous êtes duc parce ce que le duc de Fleid en a décidé ainsi.

_ Mais…

_ Cid il était certainement au courant, mais pour lui cela ne faisait aucune différence.

_ C'est vrai, il m'a toujours donné tout ce que je pouvais espérer obtenir d'un père.

_ Alors il ne faut pas que vous ayez honte de ce que vous êtes ou de qui vous êtes. Je suis un descendant des atlantes, c'est vrai, mais je suis avant toute chose moi Van Slenzar de Fanel roi de Fanélia. J'étais présent lorsque votre père est mort car il s'agit de votre père véritable, celui qui vous a élevé et aimé. C'est vous qu'il a nommé comme héritier et pour lui tu étais son fils. Allen est peu être ton père biologique, mais il ne pourra jamais prendre sa place, et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il désire.

_ Je ne crois pas non plus d'ailleurs il me l'a lui-même dit.

_ Tu vois !

_ Mais pourquoi me l'avoir dit.

_ Peu être parce que tu as besoin de lui et qu'il ne peut pas t'aider tant qu'il y avait ce secret entre vous.

_ Peut être mais que peut-il bien faire pour m'aider.

_ Simplement être là, t'écouté ou t'apprendre le métier des armes.

_ Mais…

_ Tu sais Cid, j'ai perdu mes parents jeune moi aussi, mon père est mort j'avais à peine six ans, puis mon frère à disparu et ma mère également. Je crois comprendre ce que tu ressens.

_ Je me sens si seul, j'ai l'impression que tout m'est hostile.

_ Oui, et la nuit, c'est encore pire, car vient le doute ai-je pris la bonne décision et si…

_ C'est exactement cela.

_ Je sais que c'est dur mais cela va passer, tu vois, je suis encore là aujourd'hui et je sais que c'est grâce à maître Vargas et à Merle, s'il n'avait pas été près de moi je crois que je serais devenu fou.

_ Pourtant tu es fort.

_ Toi aussi il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour assumer le duché, mais je pense qu'Allen peu d'aider il peut être comme un roc l'endroit où tu pourras te réfugier. Lui et ta tante Mirana d'aiment beaucoup et ils se font du souci pour toi.

_ Je te remercie Van. Je me sens mieux tout d'un coup.

_ De rien si jamais tu as encore besoin de moi tu sais ou je suis.

_ Merci.

_ N'oublis pas que tu n'es jamais vraiment seul. Bon et si on rentrait.

_ Maintenant.

_ Oui, allez accroches toi se sera plus rapide. »

Et ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

« Quelle merveilleuse sensation et quelle vu.

_ Oui volé apaise le cœur.

_ C'est pour cela que tu voles souvent pour apaiser ton cœur.

_ Oui, j'ai du mal à admettre qu'elle ne soit plus là.

_ Moi je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera.

_ Pourvu que tu es raison. Et bien nous voilà arriver.

_ Déjà ! quel dommage.

_ Désoler aller dormez bien duc de Fleid.

_ Merci encore pour tout.

_ De rien. »

A peine Van venait-il de s'endormir qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Merle et Allen déboulèrent dans sa chambre.

(Merle) _ Maître Van, maître Van réveillé vous.

(Van) _ Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

(Allen) _ Cid a disparu.

(Van pas bien réveillé) _ Mummum quoi ?

(Allen énervé) _ Cid est introuvable depuis minuit environs.

(Van) _ Mais non il est dans sa chambre.

(Merle) _ Maître Van c'est sérieux.

(Allen) _ Van il faut partir à sa recherche.

(Van) _ Pas la peine.

(Allen au bord de l'apoplexie) _ Comment !

(Van en baillant) _ Mais oui je l'ai ramené, il y a une heure, laissez le donc dormir.

(Allen) _ Tu… Tu l'as ramené.

(Van) _ Oui je l'ai trouvé en forêt bon, je peux me rendormir maintenant s'il vous plait, je dois me lever dans pas longtemps et j'aimerais profiter du temps qu'il me reste.

(Merle) _ Si vous ne sortiez pas aussi tard vous ne seriez pas fatigués.

(Van) _ Sans doute…

(Allen) _ Mais Van…

(Merle) _ Laisse tomber Allen il n'y a plus rien à en tirer, viens de toutes les manières, il faut aller prévenir Mirana et Séréna. Allez vient.

Le lendemain tout le monde se retrouva autour d'un copieux petit déjeuné, et tout le monde avait des cernes noirs autour des yeux. Mirana s'était précipité sur Cid lorsqu'elle l'avait vu et l'avait vertement tancé. Allen aussi fut soulagé de le voir. Séréna elle lui souriait et Van lui fit un clin d'œil. Il essaya gentiment de se défaire de sa tante qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Lorsque Allen le prit par les épaules. « Nous avons eu très peur hier soir, je te pris ne fait plus jamais une chose pareille.

(Cid) _ Non la prochaine fois, j'essayerais de ne pas me perdre.

(Mirana) _ Oh Cid tu es incorrigible, mais je t'adore.

(Cid) _ Moi aussi ma tante.

(Van) _ Vous devriez venir manger avant que cela soit froid.

(Merle) _ Ne comptez pas vous en tirer aussi bon compte maître Van. Vous m'avez fait très peur hier soir, vous m'aviez promis de ne plus recommencer à sortir la nuit.

(Van qui s'étranglait presque) _ Merle…

(Merle) _ Y pas de Merle qui compte je vais vous surveiller de près moi, regarder la tête que vous avez.

(Allen) _ Allez Merle laisse tomber.

(Mirana) _ C'est vrai après tous c'est grâce à lui que l'on a retrouvé Cid alors…

(Merle) _ Ca va pour cette fois mais attention !

(Cid à l'oreille de Van) _ Elle est tyrannique.

(Merle sortant ses griffes) _ Qu'es-ce que tu as dit.

(Cid) _ Rien.

(Merle) _ J'espère bien.

(Séréna) _ Si nous passions à table avant que cela soit définitivement froid.

(Cid soulagé) _ Bonne idée.

C'était leur dernière journée à Fanélia, Séréna Mirana, Merle, Allen, et Cid se promenaient dans le jardin. Cid et Allen avaient mis les choses à plat et la lecture du journal de Marlène avait beaucoup aidé Cid à accepter la chose. Il était plus détendu et riait souvent, Allen aussi d'ailleurs et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Alors que tout le monde était en train de rire Van arriva avec quelqu'un sur ces talons qui s'exclama : « Eh bien on m'a l'air de bonne humeur par ici »

Mirana se leva d'un seul cou et lui sauta au cou manquant de bousculer Van au passage.

« Dryden tu as pu venir finalement. »

Allen eut un léger pincement au cœur, mais il s'efforça de continuer de sourire.

(Dryden) « J'ai réussi à me libérer. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt.

(Mirana) _ C'est pas grave l'essentiel est que tu sois là.

(Dryden) _ Mais c'est ton cousin Cid, il a encore grandi, alors comment ça va Cid ?

(Cid) _ Bien et toi.

(Dryden) _ Oh et bien pas si mal que cela puise que je dispose d'une journée de libre avec la plus belle femme de Gaia.

(Mirana rougissant) _ Mais…

(Dryden) _ Ce n'est pas vrai peut être. Ce n'est pas Allen qui va me contre dire ?

(Allen serrant les dents) _ Non.

(Van) _ Bon et bien je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

(Merle) _ Maître Van attendez restez un peu après tout, il faut que vous en profitiez vous aussi.

(Dryden) _ Mais oui Van, Fanélia ne s'écroulera pas parce que tu prends du bon temps.

(Van haussant les épaules) _ Bon d'accord.

(Séréna) _ Et si nous allions nous promener.

(Mirana) _ Oh oui une ballade à cheval.

(Merle) _ Et nous pourrions faire un pique-nique.

(Mirana) _ Ca c'est une bonne idée.

(Merle) _ Maître Van nous servira de guide à moins que Cid.

(Cid riant) _ Non je décline l'offre Van sera parfait.

(Van) _ Bon et bien retrouvons nous dans une heure aux écuries, cela ira Mirana.

(Mirana) _ Insinuerais tu que je suis longue à me préparer.

(Van) _ Non !

(Mirana) _ Et bien on verra qui sera près le dernier. »

Ils passèrent une excellente journée et le soir lorsqu'il fallut se dire au revoir chacun avait un soupçon de regret, mais rien ne les empêchait de se revoir et de recommencer à passer de bon moment ensemble. Cid leur fit promettre que la prochaine fois se serait à Fleid.

Une fois seul sur le quai Van passa la main dans les cheveux de Merle avant de soupirer.

Merle eut un pincement au cœur en entendant ce soupire, ces quelques jours en présence de ses amis avaient été bénéfiques à Van, mais maintenant elle craignait un contrecoup, ou une crise de mélancolie ou une fièvre travailleuse. Elle aimerait tellement que Van redevienne comme avant si seulement Hitomie était là ou si elle n'était jamais venu. Finalement Merle s'était attaché à Hitomie, mais elle lui en voulait de faire souffrir Van. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à le consoler.


	4. Chapter 3

Escaflowne et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pour les autres je plaide coupable pour le manque d'idée sur leurs noms

L'orthographe n'étant pas ma tasse de thé d'avance pardon

Et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 : Le complot.**

Il faisait nuit noire, la forêt était relativement silencieuse, un homme avançait dans les ténèbres, suivi d'un autre, puis venaient encore deux personnes. Ces ombres essayaient de rester circonspectes. Elles entrèrent dans une grotte cachée par un pan de verdure. Une fois suffisamment à l'intérieur, ils allumèrent une petite lampe à huile et prirent chacun un siège. Le plus grand des hommes se leva. « Je déclare la séance ouverte. Quelqu'un souhaite-t-il s'exprimer.

_ Oui moi.

_ Je cède donc la parole au sire Trische.

_ Merci Baron Frouille. Je vous ai convoqué ici ce soir pour que nous fassions le point. Comme vous le savez sans aucun doute notre but est de prendre le pouvoir dans ce charmant pays, affin de nous venger. Nous avons tous pour diverses raisons une haine farouche pour notre très cher monarque Van Slenzar de Fanel, rien que son nom m'est personnellement insupportable. J'aimerais donc que chacun à notre tour nous exposions le résultat de nos découvertes. Qui commence ? Colami.

(Colami) _ Comme vous le savez je me suis engagé dans la garde et je me suis arrangé pour me faire affecter au service du premier général. J'ai malheureusement le regret de vous apprendre que tous les jeunes soldats vouent une grande admiration au roi, essentiellement pour ses actions lors de la guerre, et que les anciens ont trop de respect pour son père ou pour l'ancien général Vargas pour lever le petit doigt. De plus personne ne trouve rien à lui reprocher, la solde est correcte, la nourriture est bonne et les permissions sont souvent accordées. Les soldats sont satisfaits de leur sort. Le seul point positif est qu'un grand nombre regrette le fait qu'Escaflowne est été mit au rencard.

(Trische) _ Rien à tirer de ce coté là.

(Colami) _ J'ai bien peur que non.

(Frouille) _ C'est dommage l'appui d'une unité armé est toujours bon à prendre.

(Trische) _ C'est ainsi. Bien quant à moi, je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles non plus je le crains. Mon réseau de marchands et de vendeurs me rapportent toujours la même chose le peuple est heureux. Il semblerait qu'il soit comblé des nouveaux arrangements de la ville, que les impôts chose invraisemblable ne soient pas exorbitants, enfin il semble apprécier par-dessus tout et surtout les communautés rurales les visites de leur cher souverain et les audiences accordé à leurs représentants chaque semaine. En bref le peuple est soumis et docile comme des agneaux rien à tirer de ce coté là. Et de votre côté Vermont ?

(Vermont) _ J'ai peur que mes conclusions ne fassent que renforcer les vôtres. Les serviteurs du palais disent qu'ils n'ont pas à se plaindre, et que le roi est quelqu'un de très bien et blablabla…Enfin aucun ragots rien de très croustillant, il semblerait juste qu'il soit somnambule et qu'il est pour habitude de rester allonger des heures sur le toit du palais à regarder les lunes. Mais il est impossible de réellement s'approcher de lui car Merle est toujours dans les parages. Et il ne quitte que très rarement son épée.

(Trische) _ Pas d'aventure de servante emmenée dans un coin, de dame amener en cachette ?

(Vermont) _ Absolument rien. Et pourtant je peux vous dire qu'il y a des mignonnes mais il ne les remarque même pas.

(Colami) _ De l'indifférence.

(Vermont) _ Non il est toujours poli, il sourit rarement, mais est toujours aimable.

(Frische) _ Un parfait petit roitelet, qu'en dite vous baron, après tout vous siéger au conseil.

(Frouille) _ Tellement parfait que c'est est presque insupportable. Tous les notables de Fanélia semblent heureux, ils prospèrent même, les liens que le roi a tissés avec Fleid et Astria profitent à tous, et chacun s'en réjouit. D'un point de vu administratif, il n'y a rien à dire c'est une vraie machine, quelquefois je me demande comment il fait pour travailler autant. Il ne signe jamais un papier sans l'avoir lu, consulte chaque dossier, bref rien ne lui échappe et les autres membres du conseil et les ministres lui lèchent les bottes et le suivent aveuglément. C'en est presque écœurant.

(Frische) _ Nous savions que nous nous attaquions à forte partie.

(Colami) _ L'empereur l'appelait le dragon et il semble en avoir toutes les caractéristiques.

(Vermont) _ Mais même les dragons ont des points faibles, il nous suffit de les découvrir.

(Frische) _ Ou d'en crée.

(Frouille) _ Qu'entendez vous par là.

(Frische) _ Votre fille à l'âge du roi et si je ne m'abuse il s'agit d'une très belle jeune fille.

(Frouille) _ Elle n'est au courant de rien.

(Frische) _ Justement l'innocence de la jeunesse, je me suis laissé dire que le roi avait très peu d'amis outre ceux qu'il s'est fait pendant la guerre.

(Vermont) _ C'est vrai et il court des rumeurs selon lesquelles il aurait été très affecté par le départ d'une jeune fille en particulier, et qu'il serait en quelque sorte inconsolable.

(Frouille) _ C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas qu'humeur très enjouée et qu'il sourit rarement.

(Frische) _ J'en reviens à mon idée si on ne peut pas l'attaquer de front il faut le faire autrement. Pour l'instant il a l'estime de tous même la nôtre, car nous sommes obligé d'être franc les uns envers les autres. J'avoue être admiratif de la façon dont il a mené la reconstruction, Fanélia est encore plus vivante et riche qu'avant, et j'approuve beaucoup ses idées et ce qui concerne notre confort, l'eau courante quel délice. Je pense que vous ne me désapprouverez pas Baron.

(Frouille) _ Non, je ne peux en toute honnêteté vous contredire, j'avoue qu'il règne avec beaucoup de sagesse malgré son âge, et les circonstances qui on suivit son couronnement.

(Colami) _ Pour ma part pour m'être retrouvé en face de lui sur un champ de bataille, je peux vous assurer que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais renouveler cette expérience, si je m'en suis sorti c'est un véritable miracle. C'est un véritable démon et sa maîtrise d'Escaflowne est impressionnante, je pense que je suis sous le charme d'une certaine façon mais je n'en oublie pas pour autant ma haine.

(Vermont) _ Je pense qu'il s'agit là de l'essentiel, il faut que nous gardions toujours à l'esprit notre haine et ainsi nous pourrons triompher même de lui. Je n'oublierais jamais qu'il est responsable de la mort de ma sœur.

(Colami) _ Ni moi de mes amis et de mon empire.

(Frouille) _ Je n'oublie pas que s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pu être roi. Et l'affront que son père a perpétré à l'encontre de notre famille.

(Frische) _ Je n'oublie pas ma haine envers lui et ses semblables.

(Colami) _ Vous parler par énigmes Je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez par là.

(Frische) _ Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

(Vermont) _ Je croyais que nous devions nous faire confiance.

(Frouille) _ Oui, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous devions absolument tous nous dire chacun garde par de vers lui ses propres secrets tant qu'ils ne compromettent pas notre alliance.

(Frische) _ Merci cher baron. Et bien maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, il faut déterminer un plan d'action. Toutes attaques directes ou tentative d'assassinat ou d'enlèvement est vouée à l'échec et de toutes les façons ne nous apporterais pas toute la satisfaction que nous recherchons.

(Frouille) _ La mort du roi arrangerait mes affaires, je suis le premier prétendant au trône.

(Vermont) _ Cela fait un très bon suspect.

(Frische) _ Surtout que Van a un atout de taille.

(Colami) _ Lequel ?

(Frische) _ Si sa disparition est trop curieuse, elle risque de mettre ses amis sur le pied de guerre et je ne tiens en aucun cas à devoir affronté Dryden, je dois avouer que ce jeune homme est trop retors pour moi, il vous débrouille une affaire en moins des deux. Il faut pouvoir profiter de sa victoire, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver en prison ou même pire.

(Vermont) _ Entièrement d'accord.

(Frische) _ J'en reviens à mon idée première, il faut introduire quelqu'un dans son intimité, pour découvrir ses faiblesses. Votre fille est la mieux placée.

(Frouille) _ Sans doute. Laissé moi y réfléchir

(Frische) _ Bien sur.

(Colami) _ Il reste le problème de Merle.

(Vermont) _ C'est chatte stupide, nous trouverons bien un moyen de l'éloigner, après tout elle aussi peut souffrir de solitude.

(Frouille) _ Pour l'instant on ne peut rien entreprendre de concret nous manquons par trop d'informations. Je vous propose de rester yeux et oreilles grands ouverts et de nous retrouvé dans un mois.

(Vermont) _ Cela me semble correct.

(Colami) _ Moi ça me va.

(Frische) _ Donc chers collaborateurs à dans un mois, entre temps aucun de nous ne doit avoir de contacts. Sur ce salut messieurs. »

Ils éteignirent la lampe et repartirent comme il était venu en silence. Alors qu'il était seul Frische leva les yeux au ciel et aperçu une ombre ailée passée devant la lune, il leva le poing et dit entre ses dents :» Profite bien de ta tranquillité Van Fanel, elle ne durera pas éternellement et tu payeras pour tous ce que ceux de ta race m'ont fait subir. »


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre inattendu**

Van se promenait à cheval dans la campagne, il revenait de différents villages et profitait du trajet de retour pour se détendre un peu. Il faisait beau, et l'air était doux, Van se sentait bien, il aimait se retrouver seul et galoper librement. Il approchait de l'orée de la forêt lorsque devant lui surgir un cheval au grand galop. Le cheval était totalement affolé et Van comprit vite pourquoi : un dragon terrestre était à ses trousses. Dans un effort désespéré pour le semer le cheval pila net et reparti en sens inverse. Le cavalier fut désarçonné et se retrouva à terre. Le dragon hésita un moment, fit mine de poursuivre le cheval puis finalement se retourna vers la personne à terre. Il était presque sur lui, mais Van avait réagi, il avait sauté de cheval et s'était précipité entre le malheureux et le dragon. Celui-ci sembla hésité, il fixa Van de ses grands yeux, et Van le regardait avec calme, le cavalier était trop terrifié pour pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Finalement le dragon se détourna avec un grondement de dépit et retourna dans la forêt. Van fut soulagé, il venait de faire un pari dangereux, mais bon. Il se retourna alors vers le cavalier et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une cavalière. Surprit, il lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Non, cela ne va pas du tout, mon cheval s'est enfui et mon père ne me le pardonnera jamais.

(Van amusé) _ Au moins vous n'avez rien.

(la jeune fille) _ Oui et c'est grâce à vous, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais merci.

(Van surprit) _ Euh de rien.

( La jeune fille qui s'était relevée) _ Ma tenu est fichu bah tant pis. Mais dites moi comment avez-vous réussi à faire fuir ce dragon.

(Van mal à l'aise) _ Heu en fait je ne sais pas trop.

_Vous avez été vraiment courageux, moi je ne pouvais plus bougé.

_ C'est parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve face à un dragon.

_ C'est vrai, vous devez vivre pres de la forêt alors, comme vous avez de la chance. Ces animaux me fascine, mais j'avoue qu'il me terrifie également.

_ Enfin, qu'est ce que vous faisiez par ici.

_ Oh je me baladais en forêt lorsque je me suis trouvé nez à nez avec cet animal, mon cheval à prit peur et vous connaissez la suite.

_ Il n'est pas très prudent de se balader toute seule dans les bois.

_ Dites donc vous êtes seul également.

(Van éclata de rire) _ C'est vrai. Bien on ferait mieux de rechercher nos montures, il y a une falaise et un ruisseau pas loin elles, seront sûrement là.

_ Vous connaissez bien la région.

_ Oui.

_ Comme vous avez de la chance, moi je n'ai que très rarement l'occasion de sortir et je crois qu'après aujourd'hui mon père ne me laissera plus faire. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Salia.

_ Euh.

_ Vous ne connaissez même pas votre non.

_ Si je m'appelle Slenzar. _Après tout ce n'est pas un mensonge_

_ Slenzar c'est un joli nom. »

Ils marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent en vu de la rivière.

« _ Tient voilà nos montures, tu avais raison elles sont près de la rivière. »

Ils rattrapèrent leur monture respective et après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas blessée se remirent en selle.

(Salia) _ Bon et bien il faut que je rentre, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, en revoir Slenzar peut être que l'on se reverra qui sait maintenant que père veux que j'habite à Fanélia.

(Van) _ Oui qui sait. »

Van la regarda s'éloigner, cette fille, c'était bizarre, il se sentait bien avec elle, peu être simplement parce qu'elle avait été naturelle, qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait de simagrée parce qu'il était le roi. Et puis il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait a Hitomie dans sa façon d'être. Il soupira et l'image du visage d'Hitomie lui apparu alors. Il soupira encore en essayant de lutter contre la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Il ressortit le pendentif de sous son débardeur et le serra un instant contre lui, comme pour sentir encore une fois sa présence. Il rentra au château, mais ne parla de sa rencontre avec Salia à personne.

Le temps passait et c'était déjà la fin de l'été, bientôt ce serait la fête les moissons, Van qui n'avait pas arrêté de voyager, il s'était rendu à Zaibacker, en Astria et bien évidemment à Fleid. Il commençait à avoir la nostalgie de Fanélia et surtout de ses ballades nocturnes. Merle, elle qui l'avait bien évidemment accompagné, était elle aussi contente de rentré, elle avait toujours adoré la fête des moissons. Cette année, le conseil a décidé qu'il serait donné en plus du traditionnel banquet un grand bal populaire où tous pourraient danser qu'ils soient nobles ou paysans. L'idée avait plu à Van qui même s'il n'aimait pas les bals trouvait le principe louable. Merle avait été emballé par cette idée et c'était aussitôt fait faire une robe pour l'occasion, elle avait aussi pris en main la décoration de la grande salle et l'habit de Van. Van la laissait faire en souriant.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, Merle sauta sur le lit de Van pour le réveiller. Celui-ci malgré la force de l'habitude poussa un cri de surprise, puis il gratifia Merle d'un de ses rares sourires. Merle toute heureuse le laissa se préparer tranquillement, car la journée allait être assez chargé. Van regarda d'un drôle d'air les habits que lui avait sorti Merle, enfin si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, il les porterait, enfin juste pour le cérémonial. En fait la cérémonie de la fête des moissons se déroulait sur toute la journée, en premier lieu il y avait un grand défilé dans les rues de la ville des paysans qui exposait à la vus de tous les dernières récoltes, le tout se terminait sur l'esplanade du palais ou une partie était offerte au roi, au dieu et aux dragons qui avait permis cette récolte, ensuite chaque paysan, était félicitée par le roi. C'était la partie qui prenait le plus de temps, et ensuite un grand banquet était offert par le roi au peuple. Celui-ci avait généralement lieu dans les champs les plus proches, mais cette année il aurait lieu dans le jardin du palais. Le bal devait clôturer la soirée. Une fois le banquet publiquement ouvert Van s'éclipsa le temps de revêtir une tenu plus confortable, que son étouffant pourpoint de velours bleu brodé d'or. Le jardin était assez vaste, mais d'un bout à l'autre résonnait de la musique et des rires. Van se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, il avait besoin de retrouver du peu de calme, il se dirigea donc vers la tombe familiale et vers Escaflowne. Seule cette clairière avait été épargnée par l'ambiance festive. Il faut dire qu'elle était gardée par Escaflowne et que le guymélef impressionnait beaucoup la foule. Van par habitude monta sur l'épaule d'Escaflowne et commença à se détendre. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement.

« Et bien si je m'attendais à cela, bonjour Slenzar.

_ Heu… bonjours Salia.

_ Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te revoir et certainement pas ici et encore moins perché sur le guymélef royal.

_ Ah oui, attend, je descends.

_ Encore heureux que ce soit moi qui t'es vu la première tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de monter là-haut.

_ Bien c'est un endroit calme.

_ Tu ne manque pas d'air, enfin je suis contente de te revoir, je suis souvent sortie ma promener, mais je ne t'ai jamais rencontré.

_ J'ai voyagé pas mal cet été.

_ C'est vrai tu as de la chance. Et ou as-tu été ?

_ Par-ci par-là.

_ J'aimerais bien pouvoir moi aussi voyagé par-ci par-là aux grés de mes envies mais bon.

_ Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait que me détendre.

_ Si tu le dis- moi j'ai passé l'été enfermé avec mon père, et la kyrielle de maîtres et de précepteurs, chargé de m'inculquer un minimum de savoir et de bonne manière.

_ Ca ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus drôle en effet.

_ Tu ne trouve pas qu'il est impressionnant tout de même.

_ Qui ?

_ Ce guymélef.

_ Ah Escaflowne. Non pas vraiment.

_ C'est vrai t'étais monté dessus, mais moi je trouve qu'il émane de lui une sorte d'aura de puissance. J'aimerais bien le voir en action.

_ Moi non.

_ Pourquoi cela doit être un spectacle inoubliable.

_ Si Escaflowne est réactivé cela signifierait qu'il y a de nouveau une guerre. Et je ne souhaite cela pour rien au monde.

_ Mais ce n'est pas obligé, pour un tournoi ou…

_ Non, Fanélia n'a plus besoin d'Escaflowne, et j'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Escaflowne est avant tout une machine de guerre, c'est une arme et une arme terriblement meurtrières.

_ Comme tu as l'air sérieux en disant cela.

_ Mais c'est sérieux.

_ Enfin de toutes les manières ce n'est pas nous qui décidons, c'est le guymélef du roi, et je ne pense pas que personne ne prendrait le risque d'essayer d'y toucher sans son consentement.

_ Il pourrait toujours essayer, Escaflowne ne leur obéirait pas.

_ C'est vrai que l'on dit que seul le roi peut le piloter, c'est étrange quand même je me demande si ce n'est pas de l'intox.

_ Non c'est la vérité.

_ Tu n'as qu'à essayer, on verra bien.

_ Je n'en ai pas envie.

_ Oh tu me déçois, bien ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai qu'à essayer moi-même.

_ Laisse tomber

_ Ok, oh je n'avais pas vu l'heure, il va falloir que je te laisse, on se reverra peut-être au bal.

_ Certainement… Euh Salia je voulais te dire…

_ Quoi ?

_ Non rien… »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, il avait failli lui dire, mais au dernier moment il n'avait pas osé. Qu'est qui l'avait retenu ? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Enfin lui aussi il ferait mieux d'aller se changer avant que Merle ne vienne le chercher.

Le bal venait à peine de commencer et Van n'avait plus déjà plus qu'une idée en tête s'éclipser le plus vite possible. Mais comme il avait disparu entre parenthèse de l'après-midi, il était assailli par la noblesse fanélienne. Au bout d'une heure alors qu'il croyait en voir le bout, le baron Frouille l'approcha suivi d'une jeune fille.

(baron) _ Majesté, je j'espère que je ne vous importune pas.

(Van) _ Mais non cher baron.

(baron) _ Je venais juste pour vous présenté ma fille qui fait aujourd'hui sa première sortie dans le monde. Majesté voici ma fille Salina.

(Van) _ Enchanté mademoiselle. »

A ce moment-là, la jeune fille releva la tête et regarda Van dans les yeux. Van faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant Salia, et Salia le regardait avec des yeux ronds, et un air totalement hébété. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que le baron ne les ramène sur terre.

(Baron) _ Alors Salina tu oublies tes bonnes manières.

(Salia) _ Oui, excusez-moi. Je suis très honoré de faire enfin la rencontre de votre majesté.

(Van) _ Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

(baron) _ Si vous voulez bien m'excuser majesté, mais j'aperçois là-bas de duc de Varse.

(Van) _ Mais bien sûr. »

Et le baron partit les laissant planté l'un en face de l'autre. Salia s'excusa à son tour et parti précipitamment. Van mis un moment avant de remettre ses idées en place. Une fois ce moment de confusion passé il se mit à la recherche de Salia qui avait disparu de son champ de vision. Comme il ne la voyait toujours pas, il se mit à la rechercher à la manière d'Hitomie. Il ne fut pas long à la rejoindre. Elle était descendue dans le jardin, et elle regardait l'eau s'écouler d'une fontaine. Il l'appela doucement « Salia ! » Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. « Cela a dû bien vous amusez de me jouer la comédie. J'espère que j'ai été assez ridicule.

_ Mais voyons pas du tout.

_ Si votre majesté veut bien me laisser seule.

_ Salia enfin Salina écoutez, je suis désolé de t'avoir cacher la vérité, mais…

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, j'ai été stupide. Je ne suis même pas capable de reconnaître mon roi, même lorsque celui-ci me sauve la vie. Slenzar je n'ai même pas réalisé. Van Slenzar de Fanel et moi qui vous prenais pour un simple paysan. Je suis vraiment d'une incroyable stupidité.

_ Je ne voulais en aucun cas t'abusé, c'est juste que lorsque tu me parlais tu étais naturelle, et c'est si rare que les gens soit naturel avec moi, que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te détromper. Je suis désolé Salina. Mais tu sais, je reste comme avant, je n'ai pas changé.

_ C'est qu'enfin, je n'imaginais pas le roi de Fanélia ainsi.

_ Ah oui, et comment l'imaginais-tu.

_ Je ne sais pas, enfin je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de plus âgé, ou que tu aurais l'air plus terrifiant. J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois le dragon qui a mis fin à la guerre. Tu as l'air normal. Mais je parle trop je ne voulais pas vous offensez.

_ Mais tu ne m'offenses pas du tout, et cesse donc de me vouvoyer appelle-moi Van.

_ D'accords.

_ Bien, je suis soulagé tu redeviens toi-même. N'est-ce pas Salina.

_ Oui, enfin je préférais Salia, c'était le diminutif qu'utilisait ma mère.

_ Bon va pour Salia.

(Merle) _ Maître Van, maître Van !

(Van) _ Je suis là qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

(Merle) _ Je m'inquiétais, vous aviez disparu, mais vous n'êtes pas seul.

(Van) _ Non, Merle je te présente Salina.

(Merle méfiante) _ Ah oui, la fille du baron Frouille, très heureuse.

(Salia) _ Moi aussi.

(Merle) _ Maître Van on vous attend à l'intérieur.

(Van) _ J'y vais. »

Van partit vers le palais laissant Merle et Salia ensemble. Merle se mit à tourner autour de Salia en la reniflant et en la regardant d'un drôle d'air. Salia se sentait gêné.

_ Euh ! qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez seule avec maître Van.

_ C'est que j'ai…

_ Je vous préviens, vous laissez maître Van tranquille.

_ Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de…

_ J'espère bien.

_ En fait je n'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait du roi.

_ Quoi ? »

Salina lui raconta ses précédentes rencontre avec le roi et Merle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Salia se mit à rire également.

« Et bien on peut dire que tu en tiens une couche, à ton avis tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui affrontent des dragons, ou qui monte sur Escaflowne à part le roi.

_ Non j'ai été vraiment stupide.

_ Ca tu peux le dire, allez viens Salina, on va rater la fête.

_ Appelle moi Salia.

_ D'accord, finalement tu es sympathique. Alors je vais te donner un conseil, ne t'attache pas à maître Van.

_ Quoi ? »

Mais Merle lui avait déjà tourné le dos. La fête se passa bien. Lorsqu'elle fut finie Van rentra épuisée dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et se coucha. Il sentait sur son torse la présence du pendentif, il le prit dans sa main droite et comme chaque soir se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Hitomie. Il soupira et ne tarda pas à s'endormir en pensant à celle qui habitait pour toujours dans son cœur.

Sur Terre.

Hitomie se réveilla, il était environ deux heures du matin, elle soupira et murmura « Van ! » Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en ressortit une plume. La plume émettait une douce lueur blanche. Elle la posa sur son cœur et se rendormit et pensant à celui à qui elle appartenait. Au roi, au dragon, au guerrier, au jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut abandonner. Et qu'elle aimerait de tout cœur retrouver.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : De mieux en mieux.**

Van venait juste de sortir d'un conseil particulièrement ennuyeux, mais bon, il préférait largement s'ennuyer lors de conseil, que d'avoir à gérer une situation de crise, ou une nouvelle guerre. Même si l'inactivité lui pesait, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que la paix de Fanélia soit troublée à nouveau. En traversant un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec Salia.

« Bonjour, Salia.

_ Bonjour majesté, euh Van.

_ Je préfère alors que deviens-tu.

_ Et bien mon père m'a demandé de le rejoindre.

_ Bien je ne vais pas te retenir, il est encore dans la salle du conseil. Il avait quelques détails à régler.

_ Merci.

_ De rien. A une prochaine fois. » Et Van disparut au détour du couloir. Salia resta là un peu bête, puis elle se rendit auprès de son père. Merle qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, parti retrouver Van dans son bureau.

« Maître Van ?

_ Oui Merle.

_ Je peux te demander quelque chose.

_ Mais bien sûr.

_ Vous semblez aller mieux depuis la fête.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Je peux te demander pourquoi.

_ Et bien ce soir-là j'ai eu l'impression de sentir la présence d'Hitomie et nous nous sommes retrouvés en rêve. (Merle le regardait abasourdie) Oui enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. Et cela m'a redonné espoir. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, nous serons ensemble.

_ Je te le souhaite. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

_ Merci Merle. »

A ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte.

(baron) « Majesté puis-je vous demander audience?

(Van) _ Entrez »

Le baron entra suivi de Salina.

(le baron)» Je pense que vous vous souvenez de ma fille ?

(Van)_ Nous nous sommes croisé tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ?

(le baron) _ J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

(Van) _ Laquelle ?

(Le baron) _ Et bien ma demeure à fait l'objet d'une tentative de cambriolage et je crains pour la sécurité de ma fille. Comme vous le savez, je dois partir pour Colerte et je suis assez inquiet de la savoir seule à la maison. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de enfin si vous auriez l'obligeance de …

(Van) _ Baron ne vous inquiétez pas votre fille ne courra aucun danger et elle peut loger au palais pendant votre absence.

(Le baron) _ Je vous remercie majesté. Salina.

(Salia) _ Merci beaucoup votre majesté.

(Van) _ C'est bien normal. Merle tu veux bien t'occupé de lui faire préparer une chambre, et profite en pour lui faire visité le palais.

(Merle) _ Tout de suite maître Van. Venez donc avec moi mademoiselle.

(le baron) _ Merci encore majesté.

(Van) _ Ce n'est rien, oh baron !

(le baron) _ Oui majesté.

(Van) _ Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour les négociations avec Colerte.

(Le baron) _ Merci majesté. »

Salia suivait Merle dans le palais. Elle était impressionnée, elle le trouvait très grand. Puis Merle lui montra sa chambre. Salia fut ravie, elle avait une grande chambre claire, avec une baie vitré qui donnait sur un balcon qui offrait une vue imprenable sur Fanélia.

Salia habitait au palais depuis deux jours, mais elle se sentait un peu perdue, Merle venait pourtant la voir de temps en temps et elle prenait ses repas avec elle et Van. Pourtant elle avait un peu le cafard. Le soir alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle sortie sur le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas sur les tuiles au-dessus d'elle. Intriguée et en même temps pas très rassuré elle monta sur la rambarde du balcon et regarda sur le toit. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Van tranquillement allongé sur les tuiles et se trouva déséquilibrée, elle allait tombé lorsque Van la rattrapa par la main et lui redonna son équilibre. Elle descendit alors de la rambarde et Van sauta prestement sur le balcon à côté d'elle.

« Es-ce que ca va ?

_ Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir enfin de t'avoir déranger, je…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, il y a des nuages aujourd'hui et la lune des illusions est cachée, j'allais rentrer de toutes les façons. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention.

_ Oui, Je suis vraiment la reine des gourdes.

_ Mais non voyons.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne vous cause que des embêtements et en plus je m'impose…

_ Tu n'y es pour rien. Arrêtes un peu de tout prendre au tragique, je ne te reconnais plus. Où est la jeune fille pleine de vie que j'ai rencontrée.

_ Elle est peut-être partie en vacances.

_ Alors il faudrait vite qu'elle revienne. Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi tu ne connais personne ici.

_ Je me sens un peu perdue.

_ C'est normal, mais tu vas trouver tes marques tu verras. Et puis ton père n'en a que pour un mois seulement ensuite tu pourras retourner chez toi.

_ Merci. On dirait que le ciel se dégage la lune des illusions refait son apparition.

_ Oui. »

Salia s'aperçu soudain que Van contemplait la lune sans plus s'occuper de rien, il avait l'air ailleurs et pourtant c'était comme s'il regardait au-delà de la lune et il avait l'air si triste.

Salia s'inquiéta.

« Van, Van ça va ?

_ In, euh pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés. Bonne nuit Salia.

_ Merci. »

Et Van reparti par le toit, mais Salia était troublé. L'attitude de Van avait été étrange.

Van venait de finir de lire un rapport important, lorsque Merle pénétra dans le bureau.

« Merle ?

_ Maître Van les médecins d'Astria sont enfin arrivés.

_ Merci Merle je vais aller les accueillir.

_ Maître Van.

_ Oui ?

_ Mirana les accompagne.

_ Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Van était heureux de revoir Mirana. Celle-ci avait obtenu de son père et d'Elise de pouvoir resté quelque temps à Fanélia pour superviser l'acclimatation des médecins. Ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble au dîner. Mirana fut surprise de rencontrer Salia et encore plus d'apprendre qu'elle logeait au palais. Mais néanmoins elle ne fit aucune remarque. Mais son étonnement n'avait pas échappé à Salia ni à Merle. Qui lui expliqua alors la raison de la présence de Salia. Mirana sembla rassuré, Mais Salia ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pendant le dîner Merle, Van et Mirana parlèrent beaucoup et Salia se sentait un peu exclu. Puis Van s'excusa en disant qu'il avait encore du travail à faire. Merle le regarda s'en aller en faisant des gros yeux et Mirana demanda. « Il ne change pas il faut toujours qu'il travaille jusqu'à l'épuisement.

(Merle) _ Non, il ne change pas d'un pouce et cela m'inquiète un peu. Mais il n'y a rien à faire.

(Mirana) _ Oui, si cela peut lui permettre de penser à autre chose.

(Merle) _ Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, cela ne l'en empêche pas. Mais si nous, nous parlions d'autre chose. Salia tu n'as pas dit grand chose pendant le dîner d'habitude tu es plus bavarde.

(Salia) _ C'est que je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

(Mirana) _ Vous avez de la chance, je suis sûr que toutes les jeunes filles de la cour doivent être vertes de jalousie.

(Salia) _ C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas très agréable.

(Merle) _ Laisse tomber ces idiotes.

(Salia) _ C'est que je ne connais personne ici.

(Mirana) _ Ton père t'a vraiment fait vivre comme une recluse ?

(Salia) _ Oui, mais depuis trois, quatre mois, on dirait qu'il a changé d'avis. J'aime voir du monde, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise en société.

(Mirana) _ Ca viendra ne t'en fait pas.

(Merle) _ Tu sais moi aussi les filles de cour ne m'apprécie pas du tout. C'est juste qu'elles sont jalouses.

(Salia) _ jalouse ?

(Mirana) _ Tu n'avais pas deviné.

(Salia) _ Non. Pourquoi seraient-elles jalouses ?

(Merle) _ Parce que tu te trouves très souvent en compagnie du roi et que toute ces charmantes, têtes vides et langes de vipère n'espèrent qu'une chose c'est de se retrouver seule avec maître Van.

(Mirana) _ Il faut dire qu'il a bien grandi, c'est un homme maintenant. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le jeune chien fou qu'il était durant la guerre.

(Merle)_ Princesse !

(Mirana) _ Il faut voir les choses en face et son attitude triste, l'entoure d'une aura particulière. Il est devenu très séduisant malgré tout. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Salia ?

(Salia) _ C'est qu'en fait, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a une aura particulière, en dirait qu'il est en même temps indestructible et si fragile.

(Merle) _ Vous allez arrêter de dire toutes ces bêtises sur maître Van. Il est comme il est et c'est parfait.

(Mirana) _ Tu ne préférerais pas qu'il retrouve le sourire.

(Merle se rembrunissant) _ Bien sûr que si mais cela ne dépend pas de moi hélas.

(Salia) _ C'est une question que je me suis souvent posée, pourquoi est-il aussi triste.

(Mirana) _ C'est que c'est une longue histoire et …

(Merle) _ Salia c'est quelque chose de personnel à maître Van, On n'a pas le doit de t'en parler.

(Salia) _ Je comprends. »

Et les trois jeunes filles passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée a discuté tranquillement Salia se détendaient et Mirana l'acceptait de bon cœur.

Un mois avait passé depuis la fête, cette nuit-là les lunes étaient pleines. Van était dans son lit et tenait le pendentif d'Hitomie dans sa main droite. Il se sentait étrangement calme. Soudain il se retrouva dans un lieu inconnu. C'était beau il y avait une cascade et de l'autre côté du torrent se trouvait Hitomie. Le cœur de Van sembla vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine. Soudain Van se rappela qu'il était déjà venu ici il avait déjà fait ce rêve. Comme la dernière fois, il essaya de rejoindre Hitomie qui faisait de même mais un mur invisible les en empêchait au milieu du torrent. Van hurlait en appelant Hitomie et celle-ci pleurait en criant son nom. Van s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait l'entendre, la dernière fois, il n'avait vu que ses lèvres remuer. Hitomie, elle aussi l'avait remarqué.

« Hitomie ! Hitomie tu m'entends ?

_ Oui Van je t'entends, mais ta voix semble venir de très loin.

_ Hitomie tu es là je, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

_ Moi non plus c'est merveilleux Van tu m'as tellement manqué. Van…. »

La voix d'Hitomie se faisait de plus en plus lointaine Van hurla « Hitomie »

Mais le silence était revenu et peu à peu la lumière disparaissait le rêve était terminé. Van se sentait bouleversé et il ne comprenait rien. Soudain il aperçut le fantôme de sa mère.

« Mère ?

_ Oui Van, Il faut que tu sois patient, cette fois ci tu as presque réussi à établir une liaison.

Chaque fois que la lune sera dans cette position tu pourras retenter l'expérience et si c'est ce que tu désires le plus au monde tu pourras retrouver Hitomie.

_ Maman !

_ Fait attention à toi Van, le chemin qui mène au bonheur est souvent jonché de larmes. Je t'aime mon fils souvient toi Van que de tes rêves dépend l'avenir de Gaia.

_ Maman ! » Mais Varie avait disparu et Van se réveilla, Merle était à ses cotés visiblement pas rassurer.

« Encore ce cauchemar maître Van ? »

Van éclata de rire, Merle le regarda sidérer. « Pas du tout Merle, je n'ai jamais fait de rêve plus agréable que celui-ci.

_ Vous avez revu Hitomie.

_ Oui et j'ai même pu lui parler pas longtemps, mais maman m'a dit que si je persévérais j'arriverais à la retrouver.

_ Maître Van c'est merveilleux, je suis si contente pour vous.

_ Merci Merle, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour.

_ Soyer prudent.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et il ouvrit la fenêtre sortit ses ailes et s'éleva rapidement dans le ciel en faisant des figures de joie. Merle ramassa les plume blanche tout en regardant la lueur blanche qui allait se confondre avec la clarté de la lune. Elle souriait, voir maître Van aussi heureux lui faisait tellement plaisir.

Sur terre

Hitomie quant à elle, elle l'avait vu commencer à s'estompé et elle avait pris peur lorsque sa grande mère était apparue. « Cesse donc de te faire du souci Hitomie.

_ Grand mère !

_ Communiquer à si grande distance demande de l'entraînement. Mais je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. A chaque cycle lunaire, il réessaiera.

_ Grand mère est ce que nous pourrons nous retrouver.

_ Cela dépend de vous deux, et cela dépend de toi. Il faut que tu croies en lui Hitomie.

_ J'ai confiance mais cela fait si longtemps.

_ Le pouvoir de Van est encore naissant, il faut lui laisser le temps et tant que tu auras foi en lui tout sera possible.

_ Merci grand mère.

_ De rien ma chérie, je dois te laisser, bonne chance et ne perds jamais espoir. »

Hitomie se réveilla et Yukarie qui dormait chez elle ce jour-là la regardait avec des yeux ronds. « Hitomie est-ce que ca va. Tu m'as fait peur à crier comme cela.

_ Yukarie je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. »

Là Yukarie était totalement largué, cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'Hitomie était devenu triste et secrète. Qu'elle avait perdu son enthousiasme et que pour ne pas penser à quelque chose, elle s'était jetée corps et âme dans son travail scolaire et dans une association caritative d'aide aux malades qui lui prenait tout son temps. Enfin elle avait perdu sourire et appétit, sommeil et joie de vivre. Yukarie avait été très inquiète d'autant qu'elle ne connaissant pas les raisons de ce changement d'attitude. Depuis un mois, elle semblait se reprendre et aller mieux et là elle venait de dire sans raisons apparentes que la vie était merveilleuse. Non décidément Yukarie n'y comprenait rien.

« Passe- moi le calendrier qui est sur mon bureau s'il te plait.

_ Oui mais qu'es-ce que tu veux en faire.

_ Vérifier quelque chose. Évidemment c'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui. La prochaine est dans quatre semaines. C'est un peu loin mais bon.

_ Hitomie qu'est ce qui se passe je ne comprends rien. J'ai respecté ton silence parce que je voyais bien que quelque chose te faisait terriblement souffrir, puis à chaque fois que j'essayais d'orienter la conversation tu la détournais ou tu t'entourais d'un mur de silence. Et là tout d'un coup tu te réveille en pleine nuit et l'on dirait que tu es heureuse.

_ Mais je suis heureuse.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que…

_ Hitomie je suis ta meilleure amie tu peux avoir confiance en moi qui est Van.

_ Comment ?

_ Je connais son nom c'est très simple tu soupires souvent en prononçant son nom et puis tu n'as pas arrêté de le hurler à mes oreilles, il y a seulement quelques minutes. Alors tu veux bien m'en parler maintenant. J'ai déjà deviné que tu aimes ce garçon… Pas la peine de nier et que c'est à cause de lui que ton caractère à changer. Vous vous êtes disputé ?

_ Non, je suis juste rentré chez moi.

_ Et alors.

_ Ecoute Yukarie c'est une longue histoire et…

_ Hitomie je crois que tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un. Bon alors dis- moi pourquoi tu étais si heureuse, il y a quelques minutes.

_ Parce que je l'ai revu. Je n'en étais pas sûre le mois dernier, mais maintenant j'en suis sûre, on a même pus parlé. Malgré tout ce temps il enfin…

_ Mais qu'en es-ce que tu l'as revu on était ensemble toute la journée.

_ Je l'ai vu en rêve.

_ En rêve ? Hitomie je ne comprends rien, s'il te plait, je t'en prie explique-moi tout.

_ C'est une longue histoire.

_ Je suis toute ouie. »

Hitomie commença alors à raconter son invraisemblable aventure, comment elle avait vu Van arrivé sur la piste d'athlétisme suivit d'un dragon, comment elle s'était retrouvée sur Gaia, le couronnement, l'attaque de Fanélia, le réveil d'Escaflowne, la rencontre avec Allen et Mirana, Bref elle raconta tout sans omettre les moindres détails, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir se confier mais elle n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage. Yukarie restait bouche bée, sans plus savoir quoi dire.

« Bon alors je résume Van, c'est un prince.

_ Non maintenant il est roi.

_ T'as raison cela fait plus sérieux, bon alors c'est un roi, c'est un dragon ?

_ Mais nom, ça c'est Escaflowne, son guymélef, c'est juste son surnom de guerre.

_ Bon d'accord, il a des ailes, c'est donc un ange.

_ Si on veut c'est un descendant des atlantes.

_ Ok si tu le dis.

_ Tiens regarde ça lui appartient.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu une plume aussi belle et douce.

_ C'est normal !

_ Bon en bref Van est sur Gaia et toi sur terre.

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester là-bas ? Pardon je ne voulais pas.

_ C'est pas grave, je me suis tellement posé la question moi-même, je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne me l'a pas demandé.

_ Quel idiot !

_ Peut être.

_ Enfin tu l'as revu ce soir.

_ Oui. Et je suis sûr que l'on se reverra à la prochaine pleine lune et qu'un jours nous serons ensemble.

_ Mais ensemble où ?

_ Sur Gaia. Il est roi.

_ C'est vrai, j'oubliais, bas tu vas me manquer.

_ Je suis encore là.

_ T'as intérêt à être heureuse où que tu sois.

_ Merci Yukarie, merci de m'avoir écouté.

_ Et c'est à cela que servent les amis. Allez, il est temps de dormir demain nous avons cour de bonne heure.

_ Oui. »

Et Yukarie regarda son amie s'endormir, elle avait le visage serein et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait du mal à croire tous ce que Hitomie lui avait raconté, mais finalement elle n'avait pas réussi à la prendre en défaut, la boucle temporelle, la guerre, le pouvoir des désirs, tout cela la dépassait. Enfin si Hitomie y croyait et si elle remontait la pente alors Yukarie devait tout faire pour l'y aider, même si elle n'y croyait qu'a moitié. Enfin une chose était sûr Hitomie était éperdument amoureuse de Van peu importe son identité réelle.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : De plus en plus proche.**

Mirana, Merle, Salia et Van était sorti faire une promenade à cheval. Salia s'était parfaitement intégré. Elle et Mirana était devenu amie, pourtant Merle restait sur la défensive. Elle aimait beaucoup Salia, mais elle avait comme une sorte de gêne en sa présence. Mirana et Merle étaient parti se promener dans les environs. Van était allongé dans l'herbe, il regardait le ciel. Salia s'allongea à ses cotés.

« Cela fait du bien de se détendre non ?

_ Oui, c'est agréable.

_ Il faut dire que te ne te ménages pas.

_ C'est vrai, mais j'aime Fanélia et j'aime travaillé.

_ C'est vrai que Fanélia est un pays magnifique. C'est dommage !

_ Qu'est ce qui est dommage ?

_On a l'impression que tu n'en profites pas.

_ Peut être.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_….

_ Excuse moi je ne veux pas être indiscrète. »

Mais Van ne la regardait plus, ni ne l'écoutait plus. Elle retrouva sur son visage l'expression qu'il prenait lorsqu'il rentrait en lui-même. Lorsqu'il se souvenait de son passé, dans ses yeux s'était rallumée la tristesse. Gênée, Salia se tut. Et respecta son silence.

Mirana et Merle se promenaient. Mirana regardait par-dessus son épaule. « Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

_ Oui.

_ Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, tu es jalouse ?

_ Non, et puis je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Tu te trompes, Van ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Pour lui seule compte Hitomie.

_ Tu en es sûr pourtant Van semble allé mieux depuis qu'il l'a rencontré.

_ Ce n'est qu'un hasard.

_ Ah !

_ Van certifie qu'il a réussi enfin presque à communiquer avec Hitomie.

_ Mais c'est merveilleux. Et à ton avis elle va revenir ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est trop tôt pour le dire.

_ Néanmoins, Van semble allé mieux, et puis la présence de Salia lui fait du bien.

_ Je ne peux pas le nier.

_ Tu te contredit Merle. Enfin moi j'aime bien Salia.

_ moi aussi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui et c'est pour cela que je vois d'un mauvais œil qu'elle se rapproche trop de lui.

_ Je comprends, c'est pour elle que tu te fais du souci, tu es une petite sensible.

_ Arrête où je sors mes griffes.

_ Tu calmes, bon si on les rejoignait, si j'ai bien compris, il ne faut pas les laisser seul.

_ Mais c'est qu'il y a un cerveau en état de marche sous cette auréole de cheveux blonds. »

Merle partit en courant en rigolant et Mirana se mit à lui courir après. Merle se réfugia derrière Van qui sortit de sa pensée et les gratifia d'un sourire. Ils finirent la journée en plaisantant et en rigolant.

Le soir Salia était sur le balcon, elle regardait les étoiles. Soudain elle entendit un bruit au-dessus d'elle. Elle appela. « Merle c'est toi ? »

Et Merle sauta prestement sur la rambarde du balcon.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien, je me demandais juste si c'était toi ou Van.

_ Maître Van est parti au village de Luhm, ce soir.

_ Ah je ne savais pas. Dis Merle, je voulais te demander.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu continu à l'appeler maître Van même en privé tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

_ Non ce n'est pas ça. Je l'ai toujours appelé ainsi c'est tout. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

_ Ouf je suis soulagé. Mais dis- moi cette nouvelle coiffure te va très bien.

_ Tu trouves ? C'est Mirana qui voulait essayer de me faire changer de tête.

_ Et bien c'est très réussi.

_ Tu ne dit pas ça pour te moquer de moi.

_ Je n'oseraies jamais. Tu penses sinon tu me découperais en rondelles avec tes griffes.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu as bien raison. Mais tu sais toi aussi tu devrais lui demander qu'elle te coiffe.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Oui tes cheveux n'en font qu'à leur tête.

_ C'est tout de même pas aussi critique que pour Van.

_ Non mais c'en est pas loin.

_ Mon dieu, il faut courir réveiller Mirana. »

Et elles éclatèrent de rire. « Tu sais Merle ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je t'aime beaucoup. Et je te remercie de m'avoir si bien intégré.

_ C'est rien tu sais tu es quelqu'un avec qui l'on se sent bien. Maître Van me dit souvent qu'il y a comme une aura de confiance qui flotte autour de toi, que tu respires la sincérité. Et il trouve cela très rafraîchissant.

_ C'est vrai c'est ce qu'il dit de moi ? Mais dit moi Merle tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas.

_ Maître Van est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

_ Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux de lui. Ne fait pas cette tête, c'était pour plaisanter.

_ Peut être. Enfin maître Van et moi avons toujours été ensemble, je crois que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime profondément, mais pas au sens ou tu l'entends. Notre relation est celui d'un frère et d'une sœur, d'une profonde amitié, nous avons une confiance totale l'un envers l'autre. Mais cela en restera toujours là. Fut un temps, je ne comprenais pas cela. Mais maintenant je le sais et j'accepte cet état de fait. Le plus important c'est le bonheur de maître Van.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de très profond Merle. Mais je m'inquiète pour Van. Il a comme un voile de tristesse au fond des yeux. C'est comme s'il cachait une terrible blessure ou un profond désespoir. Quelquefois j'ai l'impression qu'il devient inaccessible.

_ Oui maître Van a encore un lourd poids sur le cœur. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Tu comprends…

_ Oui c'est trop personnel. C'est quelqu'un qu'il a perdu.

_ En quelque sorte. Ecoute, je vais te dire maître Van semble allez mieux depuis quelque temps, il faut laisser les choses se faire tranquillement.

_ Bien. Je te remercie de m'avoir parler.

_ De rien, merci de m'avoir écouter.

_ Tu es mon amie non ?

_ Oui. Allez bonne nuit Salia. »

Et Merle disparu dans la nuit. Salia resta seule perdu dans ses pensés. Quelque chose l'attirait en Van, quelque chose qu'elle ne définissait pas bien. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle et il l'avait adopté en quelque sorte. Elle se sentait bien avec lui et avec Merle. Elle aimerait temps pouvoir lui rendre le sourire.

Le lendemain Salia se rendit donc dans les appartements de Mirana pour que celle-ci lui arrange un peu les cheveux. Elles en eurent pour toute la matinée. Merle et Van étaient dans la salle à manger. Van avait déjà félicité Merle pour sa nouvelle coiffure. Et lorsque Mirana entra en annonçant Salia il se tourna ver la porte. Salia entra, Merle poussa un sifflement d'admiration et se mit à applaudir. Mais Van s'était levé d'un coup et la regardait d'un air livide. Il la dévisageait. Et un silence tendu s'établit dans la pièce, Merle et Mirana qui ne comprenait rien regardaient alternativement Van et Salia. Celle-ci ne savait pas comment réagir et commençait à paniquer. Van la dévisageait toujours en silence. Salia avait les cheveux à la hauteur des épaules. Ils bouclaient légèrement à leur extrémité. Un dégradé lui encerclait le visage, soulignant ainsi la finesse de ces traits et cette cascade de cheveux bruns faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Et d'un seul coup Van, se dirigea vers une porte et sortie précipitamment de la salle laissant tout le monde médusé. Merle se mit aussitôt à sa recherche pendant que Mirana se tournait vers Salia. Qui c'était mise à pleurer doucement. Mirana essaya de la réconforter, mais elle aussi la réaction de Van l'avait secoué.

Merle retrouva Van bien évidemment sur le toit, elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui et s'aperçue alors qu'il luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de parler elle se serra doucement contre lui. Au bout d'un moment les muscle de Van se décrispèrent et il regarda Merle. « Je suis désolé Merle, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir ainsi.

_ Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Elle, elle ressemblait tellement à Hitomie.

_ Comment ?

_ Oui elle avait exactement la même coiffure qu'Hitomie la dernière fois que je l'ai vu la seule différence c'était la couleur.

_ Maître Van…

_ Ca m'a fait un choc, j'ai… Un instant j'ai cru… Enfin…

_ Maître Van ! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

_ Je l'ai laissé partir.

_ Maître Van, c'est du passé il faut pensé à l'avenir et l'avenir c'est ce soir.

_ Tu as raison ce soir je reverrais Hitomie pour de vrai.

_ Voilà c'est comme cela que je veux vous entendre parler.

_ Tu as raison, comme toujours Merle. Merci.

_ A ton service… Euh es-ce que tu crois que tu vas être capable de venir manger.

_ Oui.

_ Salia ne va pas y comprendre grand chose.

_ C'est vrai la pauvre, elle doit se poser des questions. »

Et Van redescendit en flèche, Merle sur ses talons. Van et Merle déboulèrent dans la pièce. Salia s'était calmé, mais elle avait encore les yeux rouges. Mirana regarda Van en haussant un sourcil. Merle lui fit un clin d'œil. Van respira un grand coup et déclara « Excuses moi Salia. Tu es très bien comme ça, bon si nous passions à table, ça va refroidir. »

Salia ne savait pas quoi dire mais comme Merle Van et Mirana se mirent à table, elle fit de même. Le déjeuner se passa bien, même si une certaine gêne demeurait.

Van fut très pris dans l'après-midi si bien que Salia ne pu lui parler, pourtant elle était décidée à tirer cela au clair. Surtout que son père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et que dès lors elle n'en aurait plus l'occasion. Au dîner Van semblait très impatient, il ne tenait pas en place, Merle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que cela ne servait à rien, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Salia renonça donc à essayer de lui parler. Elle se sentait exclue, et cela lui faisait de la peine, Merle et Mirana semblaient connaître les raisons des réactions de Van, mais elle n'y comprenait rien.

Au moment de se coucher Van tremblait tellement il était nerveux. Il essaya de refaire les mêmes gestes que l'autre fois, il se coucha, prit le pendentif dans sa main droite, mais en plus ce coup-ci il avait pris sa Drag-Energist et la tenait de la main gauche. Il s'était dit que cela lui permettrait peut-être de lui parler plus longtemps. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir et le rêve commença presque aussitôt. Leurs désirs réciproques de se retrouver étaient si forts qu'allier au pouvoir du pendentif et de la Drag-Energist, Van et Hitomie réussirent cette fois à crée un pont au-dessus de la rivière. Ils se mirent à courir et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hitomie pleurait doucement et ne cessait de prononcer son prénom. Van lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, il la serrait contre lui incapable de faire autre chose. Ils se sentaient si bien l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient tellement espéré se retrouver. Le contact était presque réel, même s'il savait qu'il était dans un lieu à part. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent et s'écartèrent, pour se regarder longuement, tout en se souriant. Hitomie fut la première à rompre le silence.

« Oh Van tu m'as tellement manqué.

_ Toi aussi. Hitomie je voulais tellement te revoir, te parler, mais maintenant que tu es là je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots.

_ Moi non plus je suis tellement heureuse. J'avais presque perdu espoir, j'ai douté, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

_ Jamais Hitomie, jamais je ne t'oublierais.

_ Moi c'est pareil.

_ Hitomie…

_ Oui !

_ Je… Enfin comment tu vas ?

_ Je vis ma vie, mais elle n'est plus vraiment comme avant… et toi ?

_ Et bien nous avons reconstruit Fanélia.

_ C'est vrai, vous avez été vite.

_ Oui, il faut dire que travailler me faisait du bien c'est que…

_ Je sais, mes notes non jamais été aussi bonnes, mais… Et comment vont les autres.

_ Bien, Mirana et Dryden se sont remis ensemble et ils semblent heureux, même si Dryden n'est pas très disponible. Allen a eu droit à une forteresse toute neuve, et il y vit avec Séréna, mais en fait c'est Gardes qui la garde, Allen est le plus souvent à Pallas ou à Fleid.

_ A Fleid ?

_ Oui, il a dit la vérité à Cid.

_ Comment l'a-t-il prit ?

_ Au début, il a eu des difficultés, mais maintenant lui et Allen son très proche. Cid deviendra un très grand duc.

_ Je suis heureuse tout le monde va bien, même Merle ?

_ Oui, elle est toujours avec moi, mais je crois que je lui fais se faire trop de soucis.

_ Ah !…

_ Oui enfin Hitomie, je voudrais te dire…`

_ Quoi ?

_ Enfin es-ce que ?

_ Van qu'es-ce que tu as tu es tout pale ?

_ Hitomie…

_ Van répond moi qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Van allait tomber lorsque Folken apparut et le soutien.

(Van) « Folken ?

(Folken) _ Oui Van. Doucement.

(Hitomie) _ Folken qu'es-ce qui lui arrive ?

(Folken) _ Ce n'est rien Hitomie Van à juste un peu trop présumer de ses forces, utilisé une Drag-Energist, à renforcer ton pouvoir et à permis votre rencontre bien plus rapidement que nous le pensions. Mais Van il faut que tu fasses attention. Maintenant il faut que tu rentres.

(Van) _ Mais…

(Folken) _ Van tu risque de mourir si tu reste ici trop longtemps dans cet état.

(Hitomie) _ Van rentre, nous nous reverrons le mois prochain, d'accord.

(Van) _ Hitomie…

(Hitomie) _ Oui Van je t'attendrais ici dans un mois. »

Van répondit à son sourire puis disparu dans une colonne de lumière. Folken posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hitomie qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. « Vous vous reverrez dans un mois et vu les progrès qu'il fait, bientôt vous pourrez vous voir réellement. Il est temps que tu rentres toi aussi. » Et avant qu'Hitomie ait pu répondre la vision disparut et elle se retrouva allongée dans son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la plume blanche avec un tendre sourire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout dépendait du pouvoir de Van, mais elle savait qu'il y arriverait et que le mois prochain ils serraient de nouveaux réunis. Elle avait du mal encore à croire qu'elle venait de lui parler de le voir. Il avait tellement grandi, il était plus craquant que jamais. Elle avait hâte d'être à dans un mois, mais en même temps elle regrettait de ne pas être auprès de lui.

Comme Van ne semblait pas décider à vouloir se réveiller, malgré tout ses efforts. Merle se résolue à lui renverser un verre d'eau sur la tête. L'effet fut immédiat, Van poussa un cri et sauta littéralement du lit entraînant avec lui les draps. Merle se mit à pouffer de rire, Van était trop heureux de la nuit pour se mettre en colère et se mit donc à la courser gentiment d'abord à travers la chambre puis dans les couloirs, finalement il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne se réfugie derrière Salia. Van la chatouillait tellement que Merle le supplia d'arrêter tout en hurlant de rire. Van riait lui aussi de bon cœur. Salia assistait au spectacle médusé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Van rire ainsi. Puis elle se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était en caleçon. Mais son regard fut tout de même attiré par le pendentif qui pendait à son cou. Van cessa de torturer Merle et se tourna vers Salia, il la salua en la priant de l'excuser puis retourna dans ses appartements pour s'habiller. Salia fut aussitôt frappé par son regard, il n'avait rien à voir avec le regard triste qu'elle lui connaissait, c'était comme si un feu s'était éveillé au fond des yeux bruns de Van. Ses yeux pétillaient de vie d'un seul coup. Comme elle restait plantée là Merle la poussa un peu.

« Alors comme cela on ne vient pas à mon aide ?

_ C'est que…

_ Vengeance ! »

Et tout en disant cela Merle se jeta sur Salia et se mit à la chatouiller à son tour. Salia une fois sa surprise passée se mit à répliquer tout en rigolant comme une bossue. Lorsqu'elle se calmèrent, elles étaient dans un tel état qu'il fallut qu'elle retourne dans leur chambre avant d'aller déjeuner. Le petit-déjeuner fut très agréable Van plaisantait et souriait, Merle et Mirana semblaient satisfaites, et Salia était aussi de bonne humeur.

Salia se promenait dans le jardin, soudain elle cru reconnaître la voix de Van. Elle se dirigea vers la clairière où se trouvaient la tombe royale et Escaflowne. Et elle aperçu Van perché sur son guymélef. Van avait posé ses mains sur le cœur d'Escaflowne et celui-ci brillait légèrement. Lorsque Van retira ses mains la lueur cessa aussitôt. Van soupira « Dommage, mais j'y arriverais. » Il se retourna et aperçut Salia « A tu étais là ?

_ Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne me déranges absolument pas je faisais juste une expérience.

_ Ah bon.

_ Oui, tu voulais me parler.

_ Non, enfin oui. C'est que…

_ Vas y qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui.

_ C'est vrai. Mais il y a quelque chose qui te traquasses.

_ Non, j'étais juste intrigué par le pendentif que tu avais autour du cou ce matin. _Mais qu'es-ce qui m'a pris de sortir ça. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ?_

_ Ah ce pendentif ! » Et Van le sortit de sous sa chemise.

_ Oui il est très beau, et il a l'air très précieux, je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable, on dirait qu'il émet une sorte de lueur.

_ Oui il est très rare et il m'est très précieux c'est un souvenir.

_ Tu devais beaucoup tenir à la personne à qui il appartient.

_ Oui.

_ Excuse moi je…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, il faut que j'arrive à me dominer. Je suis désolé pour hier.

_ Ce n'était pas grave.

_ Si j'ai dû te faire du tort excuse-moi.

_ C'est oublier.

_ Alors je suis soulagé. Et si on allait faire une promenade.

_ Mais Mirana et Merle sont occupées.

_ Et bien on a qu'à y aller tous les deux.

_ Pourquoi pas après tout je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à se promener dans la campagne, Van en profita pour rendre visite à quelques villages des environs. Puis après avoir fait une course folle, ils rentrèrent au triple galop à Fanélia. Merle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle les vit arriver avec un retard assez conséquent pour déjeuner. Mais le sourire qu'affichait Van retient la pique qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Par exemple le sourire éclatant de Salia, ne lui échappa pas. Elle savait que Salia était en train de tomber amoureuse de Van, elle aimait bien Salia et elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle souffre. Van ne devait sans doute même pas s'en rendre compte, il considérait Salia comme une amie, peu être était-il même un peu trop familier avec elle. Mais c'était innocent pour lui seule comptait Hitomie. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, il risquait de la faire souffrir. Ce soir elle devait absolument lui parler.

Van selon sa bonne habitude était couché sur le toit de tuiles et regardait la lune des illusions. Merle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il se redressa.

« Maître Van ?

_Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Merle ?

_ Es-ce que je peux te parler ?

_ Mais bien sûr.

_ Tu devrais faire plus attention à Salia.

_ Pardon !

_ Tu ne t'en rend peut-être pas compte, mais Salia est en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.

_ Mais…

_ Van je sais que tu n'as aucune intention de lui faire de la peine aussi je te préviens.

_ Merci Merle j'essaierais de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Mais je la considère un peu comme ma sœur, c'est étrange, mais quelque chose passe entre nous, cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Hitomie mais c'est là tout de même.

_ Je sais l'on ressent tous cette aura particulière qu'elle dégage. Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu sois clair avec elle.

_ C'est que…

_ Question dialogue le roi de Fanélia est un zéro pointé.

_ Oui, c'est triste à admettre, mais je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments. C'est comme hier soir : Hitomie était là, mais j'étais incapable de parler de ce qui me tenait vraiment à cœur.

_ Maître Van cela viendra et puis tu peux toujours demander des cours à Allen.

_ Ah non merci.

_ En tout cas cela fait plaisir de te voir de bonne humeur et de t'entendre de nouveau rire.

_ Merle !

_ Oui maître Van ?

_ Tu es vraiment formidable tu sais ?

_ Evidement !

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter.

_ Je t'aime c'est tout.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

_ Tu vois ce n'est pas si dur de le dire.

_ C'est vrai tu as raison merci Merle.

_ De rien. »

Merle reparti et Van se replongea dans sa contemplation du ciel. Salia qui était sur le balcon et qui avait tout entendu se détourna en laissant glisser quelques larmes. Elle avait bien compris que le cœur de Van était pris, mais elle avait néanmoins gardé espoir, et puis cette matinée avec lui avait été tellement magique. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Hitomie et pourtant elle lui en voulait terriblement.

Le temps passait Mirana du retourné à Pallas, mais avant elle fit promettre à Salia qu'elles s'écriraient souvent et qu'elles essayeraient de se revoir. Le baron Frouille rentrait le lendemain à Fanélia. Salia savourait ses derniers instants de libertés au palais, avant que ne reprenne la routine habituelle. Son père allait encore l'enfermer dans la maison et l'assommer de leçon et autres. Merle l'attrapa par-derrière ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter. « Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

_ Non, non rien du tout.

_ Depuis le départ de Mirana tu es bizarre.

_ Tu te fais des idées.

_ Si, si j'ai remarqué que tu restais souvent seule.

_ C'est que je profite de mes derniers instants de liberté.

_ Si tu le dis. Bien j'étais venu te dire que Van rentrerait tard ce soir, il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre.

_ D'accord.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va.

_ Merle tu es trop gentille de t'inquiéter comme cela. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta queue.

_ Quoi qu'es-ce qu'elle a ma queue ?

_ Elle va bientôt… » Et elle lui tira les poils de la queue. Merle hurla.

« Ail ! Ail !

_ … Te faire très mal.

_ Attend un peu tu vas me payer ça. » Et elles se mirent à rigoler toute les deux.

Van rentra effectivement tard ce soir-là et il alla directement se coucher tellement il était fatigué. Merle et Salia discutaient tranquillement dans la chambre de Merle, voisine de la sienne. Lorsqu'un cri terrible retentit. Affolée Merle et Salia se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Van. Celui-ci criait en se débattant dans son sommeil. « Non ! Non ! Plus de flammes ! Plus jamais ! Jamais ! Escaflowne non ! Je… Je ne veux pas ! NOONNNN ! »

Et il se réveilla en sursaut, il était couvert de sueur et tremblait convulsivement. Ces yeux exprimaient douleur et épouvante. Merle se précipita aussitôt dans ses bras. Salia restait pétrifier au bord du lit.

« Maître Van ! Maître Van !

(Van) _ Merle !

(Merle) _ Maître Van vous m'avez fait peur.

(Van) _ Je suis désolé.

(Salia) _ Tu as hurlé tellement fort.

(Van) _ Salia ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. C'est passé maintenant.

(Merle) _ Tu es sûr, cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était plus arrivé mais cette fois ci tu m'as fait très peur.

(Salia) __Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que cela arrive !_

(Van) _ Je sais Merle, mais c'est passé, je pense que je vais juste aller… Allez prendre l'air et puis je me recoucherais. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

(Merle) _ D'accord maître Van, tu viens Salia.

(Salia) _ Euh ! Oui. »

Dés qu'elle furent sorties Van se prit la tête dans les mains _« Pourquoi, pourquoi faisait-il encore ce cauchemar. Cette fois ci cela m'as paru encore plus réel que les autres fois. » _Il se leva ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola préoccuper et un peu inquiet.

Salia avait suivi Merle dans le couloir, mais elle voyait bien que celle-ci s'inquiétait énormément.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas retourner auprès de lui.

_ Non, il a besoin d'être seul et puis je serais bien incapable de le suivre. Ne t'inquiètes pas Salia. Ca lui arrive de temps en temps ce n'est pas grave.

_ Pourtant…

_ Salia bonne nuit. »

Merle lui fit un sourire un peu forcé et elle rentra dans sa chambre. Salia fut un peu surprise, mais elle n'insista pas. Après tout elle n'avait pas à insister. Pourtant elle avait envie d'aider Van aussi elle toqua doucement à sa porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse elle ouvrit la porte et rentra. Elle ne trouva personne dans la pièce la fenêtre était ouverte et il y avait juste quelques plumes blanches sur le balcon. Son premier mouvement fut de paniquer puis elle se rappela les paroles de Merle. « Je ne pourrais pas le suivre. » Van était donc sortit. Après tout il faisait ce qu'il veut, elle se sentit soudain honteuse, elle se trouvait dans la chambre du roi en plein milieu de la nuit. Et en plus elle était là sans son accord. Elle rougie, puis elle sortie précipitamment de la pièce pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Le lendemain Van était redevenu normal, il ne restait rien de la terreur qu'il avait ressenti la veuille. Le baron revient chercher sa fille et sembla ravi de la voir en aussi bon terme avec le roi. Salia était un peu triste de quitter le palais, mais Van lui assura qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle voulait pour leur rendre visite à lui et à Merle.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : L'étau se ressert.**

Par une nuit sans lunes, les conjurés se retrouvèrent dans la caverne, il était temps de poser un constat car la phase d'observation commençait à devenir longue aux goûts de tous.

(Friche) « Il me semble cher baron que vous avez plein d'éléments nouveaux à nous faire part.

(Frouille) _ Oui en effet. Suivant votre conseil, j'ai fait en sorte que ma fille entre dans l'intimité du roi et je dois dire que cela n'a pas mal réussi.

(Vermont) _ Je confirme tous les domestique ne parle que de cela. Votre charmante fille a non seulement séduite le roi, mais elle a aussi charmé Merle et la princesse Mirana. Il paraît même que ces derniers temps le roi riait et plaisantait avec elle.

(Frouille) _ Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ses rumeurs moi aussi. Et je sais qu'ils s'entendent bien, par contre j'ai beaucoup de mal à arracher à ma fille des informations.

(Colami) _ C'est regrettable !

(Frouille) _ Enfin je crois avoir réussi à comprendre que notre cher roi à semble-t-il des cauchemar assez violent.

(Vermont) _ Oui j'ai entendu des servantes parler de cris qui avaient retenti une nuit.

(Colami) _ Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

(Friche) _ Patience.

(Colami) _ Mais nous ne faisons que cela attendre.

(Frische) _ Pas vraiment. Non avons un levier supplémentaire sur le roi, votre fille en plus du chat. De plus je crois baron que vous êtes passé par Gilker en revenant de Colerte.

(Frouille) _ Oui. Et cette visite c'est révéler des plus instructive. Gilker est au bord de la famine et il louche sur la vallée bleue

(Vermont) _ Concrètement.

(Frische) _S'ils étaient réellement désespérés ils pourraient tenter une action d'éclat. Fanélia est riche et prospère et son roi n'a pas développé son armée, ce serait presque une prise facile. Mais…

(Colami) _ Mais il y a Escaflowne.

(Frische) _ Exactement.

(Vermont) _ Pourtant le roi affirme qu'Escaflowne est désactivé.

(Frouille) _ Justement j'ai joué sur cette corde particulièrement sensible, je leur ai laissé entendre que le roi qui tenait la guerre en horreur ferrait n'importe quoi pour en éviter une totale. Et donc que s'il menait une attaque éclair, il pourrait s'assurer la maîtrise d'une bonne part du gâteau avant que le roi n'ait pu réagir et donc une fois les territoires annexés il proposerait un traité comme quoi il arrêtait les hostilités en échange des dit territoire.

(Colami)_ Vous croyez vraiment que le dragon va se laisser faire.

(Vermont) _ Le dragon est assoupi.

(Colami) _ Et si jamais il se réveille.

(Frouille) _ Dans tous les cas nous sommes gagnants. Une atteinte à Fanélia est un coup mortel au cœur de notre très cher roi. Et nous ne risquons rien.

(Vermont) _ Pourtant vous.

(Frouille)_ Ne soyez pas stupide, j'étais déguisé, et deviné en qui ? En ce cher duc Xioque.

(Colami) _ La farce est de taille, c'est le plus fidèle de tous ses conseillers.

(Vermont) _ Moi cela me plait.

(Frische) _ De plus cela renforcera la position du baron. Mais il faudrait déjà que vous soyez en position de force. J'ai mon idée là-dessus laissé moi manœuvrer.

(Frouille) _ Qu'es-ce que vous compter faire.

(Frische) _ Je vous en réserve la surprise

(Colami) _ j'ai hâte de voir cela. Vous connaissant ce sera quelque chose de grandiose. »

Une semaine plus tard, Van revenait du village de Luhm, lorsque Merle l'aperçu elle compris tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Maître Van ! Il y quelque chose qui ne va pas.

_ Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles préoccupantes. Luhm m'a appris que nos voisins Gilkeriens commencent à se masser prés de leurs frontières.

_ Ils n'oseront jamais attaquer, ils ont trop peur.

_ On ne sait jamais je vais faire renforcer les garnisons et je vais leur dire de se tenir sur leurs gardes.

_ Maître Van. Vous inquiétez pour rien, il n'y aura pas de guerre.

_ Je l'espère, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je pense tout de même que ce n'est pas la peine d'alerter le conseil.

_ Bien si vous le dites, en parlant du conseil.

_ Oui qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

_ je crois que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle moi aussi.

_ Allons donc.

_ Ils commencent à y avoir des rumeurs dans le palais comme quoi il faudrait bientôt que vous vous mariiez.

_ Quoi !

_ Oui apparemment le ministre des finances et ses partisans parlent en ce sens. De plus c'est le souhait du peuple, il s'inquiète.

_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu je tirerais cette affaire au claire ce soir. »

Le soir même alors que le conseil se terminait

(Van) « Bien est ce que quelqu'un a autre chose à ajouter ?

(ministre finance) _ Oui majesté, j'aimerais vous entretenir d'un sujet particulier.

(Van) _ _Nous y voilà !_ Allez y.

(ministre) _ Et bien voilà majesté, vous allez avoir dix-sept ans dans six mois et il serait temps que vous pensiez à assurer un héritier pour le royaume. Ou du moins que vous vous fianciez.

(Van) _ Ceci est totalement exclu pour le moment.

(ministre un peu déstabilisé) _ Pourtant nous avons reçu de nombreuses propositions et certaine serait tout à fait à notre avantage.

(Van qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez) _ Je suis au courrant de ces contrats et il est hors de question que je me marie uniquement pas intérêt.

(Duc Xioque) _ Mais majesté.

(Van) _ Ce point n'est pas discutable, je ne me marierais pas avec une étrangère. Si je me marie ce sera avec la personne de mon choix.

(Ministre) _ Et peut-on savoir qui est cette personne.

(Van gêné) _ Pas pour le moment.

(Xioque) _ Nous comprenons tout à fait que ce sujet vous mette mal à l'aise, mais il faut penser à l'avenir du royaume.

(Van) _ Je le sais très bien. Mais ce n'est pas non plus urgent.

(Ministre) _ C'est que…

(Van colère) _ Il n'y a plus rien à dire sur ce point. » Sur ce il quitta la pièce laissant ses ministres médusés. Le baron Frouille se gaussait intérieurement de la réaction du roi, enfin il commençait à percevoir le dessous de son armure. Le sujet du mariage était un point très sensible. Lorsqu'il apprit la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses, Friche fut quelque peu surprit. Son plan initial était de faire proclamer Salina fiancé royale. Mais qu'a cela ne tienne, une bonne campagne de fausse propagande devrait la catapulter en tête de liste du moins dans l'esprit des gens du conseil. Et cela se ferait assez discrètement pour ne pas déplaire au roi, et donc le baron gagnerait en importance.

Van devenait de plus en plus nerveux et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Il décida donc de sortir faire une promenade à cheval.

Alors qu'il trottait perdu dans ses pensés, il entendit une voie qui l'appelait.

« Van, Van attend moi. »

Il s'arrêta et fut bientôt rattrapé par Salia.

« Ca alors c'est une surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi.

_ Moi non plus, cela fait des jours que l'on ne c'était pas vu.

_ Oui, mon père ne voulait pas me laisser, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Enfin je suppose que ce soir il me punira.

_ Allons donc il n'est pas aussi tyrannique.

_ Tu le connais mal alors.

_ J'avoue que je ne le connais pas très bien, cela ne fait qu'un an qu'il est au conseil avant il n'y siégeait pas, sans doute parce qu'il était trop jeune et à cause d'une histoire entre mon père et sa famille si je me souviens bien. Enfin c'est un excellent bureaucrate.

_ Si tu le dis. Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là-dehors.

_ Je me promène comme toi d'ailleurs.

_ C'est vrai, on a qu'à se promener ensemble.

(Van sembla hésité puis il répondit) _ Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Te parler me changera les idées.

_ Ah parce que tu es préoccupé par quelque chose en particulier.

_ Non et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète rien ne semble présager une menace mais je ne sais pas trop il y des choses qui me turlupine.

_ Comme des cauchemars.

_ Oui ce cauchemar en fait partie.

_ Ce tu l'avais donc déjà fait.

_ Oui, mais pas depuis presque quatre mois, et voilà qu'il recommence à hanter mes nuits.

_ Es-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

_ Trop clairement à mon goût.

_ Excuse moi au lieu de te changer les idées je t'y enferme.

_ Ce n'est pas si grave ce n'est qu'un cauchemar après tous ce n'est pas une vision.

_ Bien si tu le dit, nous avons vraiment un temps magnifique pour cette saison.

_ C'est vrai, mais les paysans voudraient plus de pluie.

_ Ceux-là ils ne sont jamais contents, lorsqu'il fait beau ils veulent de la pluie et inversement.

_ C'est vrai, mais c'est grâce à eux que nous avons le ventre plein.

_ Alors c'est sûr, on peut leur passé quelques petits caprices. »

Et ils continuèrent en plaisantant et peu à peu Van se détendait. Le cheval de Salia commençait à donner des signes de fatigue, ils firent donc une pose. Il était midi passé et leurs estomacs commençaient à se manifester. Comme il était arrêté au bord de l'eau. Van essaya de pêcher se servant de son épée comme d'un arpon, pendant que Salia allait chercher du bois pour le feu. Au bout d'une demi heure deux belle truites cuisaient au-dessus d'un beau feu de camp. Alors que Salia se penchait pour prendre de l'eau pour boire. Elle glissa et se retrouva au beau milieu de la rivière. Van éclata de rire, et, après quelque instant d'hésitation, elle fit de même. Elle se releva et sortit du lit de la rivière mais elle était complètement trempée.

« Et bien elle n'est pas chaude, et je suis complètement trempée.

_ Tu vas tomber malade si tu reste comme cela.

_ Oui il va falloir que j'enlève ma robe pour la faire sécher, mais je n'ai plus rien de sec à part mon châle. » Et elle se mit à rougir Van rougie légèrement lui aussi, puis il enleva son débardeur et le lui tendit et se retourna pour la laisser se déshabiller tranquille. Salia s'exécuta, mais elle avait remarqué que Van portait toujours le pendentif. « C'est bon tu peux te retourner. » Van se retourna et manqua de partir dans un nouveau fou rire, Salia portait son débardeur et elle avait mie son châle de façon à ce que cela lui fasse une jupe.

« C'est bon pas de commentaires aide-moi plutôt à suspendre ma robe aux branches d'un arbre.

_ A vos ordres.

_ Allez et plus vite que ça sinon notre déjeuner sera brûlé. »

En fait le poisson fut délicieux, et ils mangèrent de bon cœur. Puis comme Salia frissonnait un peu et que Van n'avait pas très chaud non plus ils se serrèrent un peu l'un contre l'autre. Salia soupira puis murmura.

« J'aimerais que cet instant dur toujours. » Van se sentait gêné et il s'écarta aussitôt et il commença à bafouiller : « Salia tu sais, je enfin,…Il ne faut pas que tu… Je veux te dire que…

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

_ Hitomie ?

_ Oui ! Mais comment ?

_ J'ai entendu une discussion un soir. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi, mais je peux tout de même savourer ces instants en ta compagnie. Même s'il ne se passe rien entre nous je ne voudrais pas te perdre.

_ Moi… Moi non plus, j'aimerais que l'on puisse rester ami.

_ Des amis. Bon maintenant parle-moi de cette Hitomie.

_ Quoi !

_ Bah oui, j'aimerais savoir qui s'est tout de même c'est quand même elle qui me prive de toi.

_ Et bien c'est que…

_ Allons, je veux tout savoir. Déjà elle a bon goût, puisqu'elle t'aime ensuite ce doit être quelqu'un de formidable pour que toi tu l'aimes, et que tu te sois rendu aussi malheureux à cause d'elle. Allons parle m'en je suis sûr que tu le voudrais mais que tu n'ose pas. Va y je suis ton amie. Et au besoin je pourrais même d'aider.

_ Bien tu as gagné. Hitomie a mon âge, elle est un peu plus petite que moi maintenant, elle a les cheveux mi-long de couleur châtain clair. Elle a de grands yeux verts. Elle a de grandes jambes musclées car elle fait de la course. Elle enfin moi je la trouve très belle, en fait elle te ressemble un peu. Elle est souvent de bonne humeur, et elle ri souvent. Au début Merle et elle ne se supportait pas, et Merle n'arrêtait pas de la faire enrager, il faut dire qu'elle partait au quart de tour. Mais c'est avant tout quelqu'un de très sensible et de profondément gentil.

_ Et bien d'après le portrait que tu dresses je dois dire que je n'ai plus rien à dire. Mais dis- moi comment vous êtes vous rencontrer.

_ Lors de l'épreuve.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oui, j'étais en train de chasser le dragon lorsqu'une colonne de lumière m'a emporté. Elle m'a déposé dans un endroit étrange et Hitomie m'a foncé dessus. Puis le dragon est arrivé. En fait cette grâce à elle si je suis encore en vie. Une fois que j'ai récupéré la Drag-Energist, une autre colonne de lumière est apparue et elle nous à ramener tous les deux sur Gaia.

_ Comment cela ramener sur Gaia.

_ Hitomie habite sur la lune des illusions.

_ Mais c'est impossible.

_ Pourtant c'est la vérité. Une fois rentré à Fanélia il y a eu le couronnement et l'attaque. Nous avons dû nous enfuir avec Escaflowne.

_ La rumeur qui disait qu'une déesse guidait Escaflowne durant la guerre était donc vraie.

_ Elle n'est pas totalement fausse, au début Hitomie m'a beaucoup aidé. Elle a un grand pouvoir, elle pouvait voir les guymélefs invisibles et dans une certaine mesure le passé et le futur au travers de vision. Mais elle ne voulait plus que son pouvoir serve la guerre. Quand j'y repense, je la comprends parfaitement elle devenait responsable des morts. Alors j'ai appris moi aussi à me servir du pouvoir de l'esprit C'est grâce à cela si j'ai progressé aussi vite avec Escaflowne. Une fois que j'ai eu accepté mon destin.

_ Que c'est-il passé pourquoi n'est elle pas là aujourd'hui.

_ Parce qu'après la guerre, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient et devaient beaucoup s'inquiéter. Alors je l'y ai renvoyé.

_ Comment cela tu l'y as renvoyé ?

_ Je ne m'explique pas le phénomène, mais c'est comme cela. Et nous avons continué à nous voir sous forme de vision à peu près pendant trois mois. Et puis plus rien jusqu'à il y a trois mois. Il y a deux semaine nous avons pu enfin nous parler.

_ Tu es retourné là-bas.

_ Non en fait nous nous sommes retrouvés en rêve, mais c'était spécial. Même si c'était un rêve, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur près de moi. Enfin nous nous reverrons bientôt.

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant. Apparemment je n'ai rien à redire, elle semble très bien. Tu me la présenteras bientôt.

_ J'espère.

_ Si tu as pu l'a renvoyer tu peux bien la faire revenir.

_ Peux être j'ai déjà réessayé, mais les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes.

_ Comment cela.

_ Oui Hitomie avait réussi à rentrer chez elle durant la guerre, je crois qu'elle était à bout de nerf. Mais le lendemain j'ai été la chercher avec Escaflowne, elle savait que je viendrais et elle m'attendait.

_ Mais alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer.

_ Déjà parce qu'Escaflowne est endormi ensuite parce que ce coup-ci c'est moi qui est le pendentif.

_ Quel rapport avec ce pendentif.

_ Et bien c'est un pendentif atlante.

_ C'est pas vrai.

_ Si apparemment il s'agirait d'un amplificateur de pouvoir. Mais je n'en suis pas certain le pouvoir d'Atlantis est trop dangereux et ne doit plus être réveillé alors je n'ai pas fait d'expérience.

_ Tu as sans doute raison mais pourquoi ne pas utilisé Escaflowne.

_ J'ai juré que je ne réanimerais plus Escaflowne sauf si je n'avais plus d'autre choix.

_ Mais pourquoi.

_ Escaflowne symbolise la guerre. Et je hais la guerre. Le vœu de mon frère était que Fanélia ne soit plus un royaume de guerrier, mais un royaume de paix et je respecte ce souhait.

_ Pourtant tu es toi-même un grand combattant.

_ Je le suis devenu presque contre moi-même. Au début lorsque je m'entraînais avec Vargas il me reprochait toujours de ne pas y aller à fond car je ne voulais pas tuer. Et puis je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai essayé de me révolter, j'ai voulu arrêter de me battre de faire couler le sang, j'avais peur, je ne supportais plus d'ôter la vie. Mais j'ai été obliger de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas le choix et que si je ne voulais pas voir disparaître tout ce qu'à quoi je tenais je devais me battre avec Escaflowne de toutes mes forces et sans faiblir.

_ Je suis désolé, je n'avais jamais réfléchi à cela. Mais c'est dommage pour ….

_ Je ne perd pas espoir Si nous avons pu nous revoir après autant de temps alors nous pourrons être réellement ensemble un jour.

_ Je l'espère pour toi.

_ Merci Salia te parler m'a fait beaucoup de bien. C'est étrange, j'ai la sensation que je peux tout te dire, un peu comme si tu étais ma sœur.

_ C'est le plus beau compliment que tu ne m'es jamais fait. Et bien maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous me permettras tu de me considérer comme ta sœur.

_ Bien sur si tu me considères comme ton frère.

_ C'est un grand honneur votre majesté.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi.

_ Moi ! »

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien et puis comme les vêtements de Salia était presque sec. Elle se rhabilla et ils repartirent. Comme Salia risquait de se faire discuter par son père Van proposa de la raccompagner. Le baron Frouille en voyant Van fut sur le point d'exulter surtout qu'il recevait chez lui plusieurs « amis » Lorsque Van rentra au palais en fin d'après-midi, Merle lui sauta dessus.

« Où étais-tu passé ?

_ J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, alors je suis sorti me promener.

_ En plein jour !

_ A cheval.

_ Ouf ne me fait plus de pareille frayeur.

_ Et j'ai rencontré Salia.

_ Vous avez donc passé toute la journée ensemble maître Van, il m'avait pourtant semblé vous avoir dit de…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas nous avons mis les choses au clair tous les deux. D'ailleurs elle était au courant pour Hitomie. Nous avons beaucoup discuter tous les deux.

_ Alors je suis bien contente, j'aime beaucoup Salia.

_ Moi aussi et nous avons dons décidés qu'à partir de maintenant nous serions comme un frère et une sœur. J'espère que tu n'es pas jalouse.

_ Non il faudra que je la félicite d'être entré dans la famille pour ainsi dire. »

Cette nuit-là Van ne fit pas de cauchemar et n'éprouva pas non plus le besoin de voler.

Merle commençait à s'inquiéter une rumeur courrait le palais comme quoi le roi était amoureux de Salia et c'était vrai qu'il se voyait souvent ces temps-ci. Il n'y avait malheureusement rien qu'elle puisse faire. Mais elle appréciait de moins en moins l'attitude du baron Frouille qui se faisait discret en présence de Van mais qui roulait des mécaniques dés qu'il avait le dos tourner. Elle avait aussi remarqué le manège de plusieurs servantes et valets qui tournait autour de maître Van comme des ours autours d'un pot de miel. Et qui s'empressait de raconter tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ou faire. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle entreprit donc de remédier à cette situation. Bien sûr un roi était un personnage public, mais il y avait des limites tout de même. En faisant sa petite enquête elle appris qu'un certain Vermont semblait rassembler les informations et elle se mit à le tenir à l'œil. Elle fit également remplacer ceux qui se montraient réellement trop indiscrets. Après tout Van lui avait laissé carte blanche pour la gestion du palais.

Ce soir-là c'était la pleine lune. Van alla se coucher le cœur léger. A l'aide du pendentif et de sa Drag-Energist il se retrouva rapidement en présence d'Hitomie. Celle-ci était rayonnante de bonheur.

« Van tu m'as fait un peu peur la dernière fois, alors je t'en pris ménage toi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas il semble qu'à chaque fois cela soit moins difficile.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir d'aider.

_ Ce n'est pas grave l'important c'est que l'on arrive à se voir tout de même.

_ C'est vrai, j'ai attendu cette nuit avec impatience.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Van…

_ Hitomie… Tu sais, j'aimerais que l'on puisse se voir plus souvent que juste une fois par mois.

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Tu me manque tellement. Je pense souvent à toi et j'essaye d'imaginer ce que tu fais.

_ Moi aussi je pense à toi et …

_ Van, il faut que nous gardions confiance. Moi j'ai confiance en toi et en l'avenir. D'ailleurs tu as promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais.

_ Oui mais pourtant je t'ai laissé repartir.

_ Oui mais tu es là aujourd'hui. Et je sais que tu trouveras le moyen de me faire revenir sur Gaia. Tu es déjà venu me chercher deux fois. Et l'on dit bien jamais deux sans trois...

_ Tu as raison

_ Sache que je t'attendrais toujours.

_ Hitomie, je te fais la promesse que nous nous retrouverons réellement. Hitomie je... je…

_ Van…

_ Je t'aime Hitomie.

_ Van ! » Hitomie était tellement surprise et folle de joie qu'elle se mit à pleurer tout en se serrant contre Van. Celui-Ci un peu dépasser par les évènements ne comprenait pas trop.

« Je t'aime aussi Van. Je suis si heureuse. Je le savais, mais je voulais tellement te l'entendre dire. C'est stupide, mais maintenant je n'ai plus aucun doute nous nous reverrons pour de vrai. Et que ce soit sur terre ou sur Gaia n'aura aucune importance à mes yeux.

_ Hitomie.

_ Chut ne dit plus rien. Serre moi dans tes bras. Je suis si bien dans tes bras. »

Il lui sourit et la serra tendrement contre lui. Au bout de quelques instants Van murmura.

« Moi aussi je suis bien lorsque tu es près de moi. » Ils restèrent comme cela un long moment, qu'ils savouraient tous les deux sachant qu'ils avaient un mois à attendre avant de pouvoir revivre ce bonheur. Puis ils durent se séparer car Van commençait à fatiguer.

Varie souriait à la grand-mère d'Hitomie et Folken parla.

« Notre petit dragon a fait des progrès.

(mamie)_ C'est vrai, ils sont resté plus longtemps ensemble et cela lui à demander beaucoup moins d'énergie.

(Folken) _ Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Van a pris de l'assurance, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il oserait lui parler ainsi.

(Varie) _ L'amitié de Salia lui fait énormément de bien. Elle et Merle lui ont toute les deux conseiller de se déclarer.

(mamie) _ Cette Salia est bien sympathique.

(Folken) _ oui pourtant je ressens comme une menace.

(Varie) _ Pas venant d'elle.

(Folken) _ non c'est vrai.

(Mamie) _ Je pense en tout cas que nos enfants viennent de passé un cap.

(Varie) _ Oui ils grandissent vite. Et leur pouvoir respectif s'affirme.

(Folken) _ Nous verrons bien, mais je suis confiant. Après tout la force de leur sentiment à suffit pour briser la sphère du bonheur absolu.

(Varie) _ C'est vrai, mais ils auront encore beaucoup d'épreuve à surmonter.

(mamie) _ Oui, je vois une zone d'ombre sur leur avenir.

(Varie) _ Nous veillerons sur eux et les aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons. Van est fort, mais il ne connaît pas encore ses possibilités. Et Hitomie est encore trop craintive pour laisser pleinement ses pouvoirs s'exprimer. »

Gaia dans une grotte.

« J'ai enfin réussi, Van Fanel ton heure viendra bientôt. Je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me demande toi-même grâce. Mon invention est parfaite et avec elle je vais enfin assouvir ma vengeance. D'abord toi et ensuite tout les autres. » Friche exultait, il avait enfin fini de régler sa machine, en fait il s'agissait d'un simple bandeau, mais grâce à lui Friche pouvait pénétrer l'esprit des personnes près de lui. Il avait fait de nombreuse expérience et même si cela ne marchait pas sur les non-humains. Cela lui permettait de voir les pensées et les souvenirs de ses victimes. Il décida qu'il ferait un test dès le lendemain lors des de l'audience publique que présiderait Van.

Le lendemain, Friche se mêla à la foule et entra dans la salle d'audience. Van était là assis sur son trône l'épée de Fanélia posé sur ses genoux et il écoutait les demandes des différents plaignants. Frouille se rapprocha et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près il mit son invention en marche. Et projeta ses pensé vers l'esprit de Van, mais il se heurta à une formidable barrière psychique comme il n'en avait jamais rencontré. Il refit une tentative qui se solda encore par un échec cuisant. Le pire c'était que Van ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de ses attaques. Furieux Friche retenta encore une fois l'expérience et cette fois ci au moment où il croyait réussir à entrer, il fut littéralement balayer et son bandeau explosa. Il poussa un petit cri, mais qui passa inaperçu dans le tumulte car au même moment Van venait de s'évanouir. Il revient très vite à lui et rassura tout le monde. Il mit néanmoins fin à la séance. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la salle, Merle se précipita.

« Maître Van !

_ Ce n'est rien c'est passé.

_ Mais que vous est-il arrivé.

_ Je ne sais pas trop c'était comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de rentrer dans mon esprit.

_ Maître Van !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais même pas du arrêté l'audience.

_ Vous vous êtes tout de même évanoui.

_ Tachons de ne plus y penser qui que se soit, il a échoué.

_ Mais il pourrait tenter de recommencer.

_ Et bien je ne le laisserais pas faire. »

Friche mis quelque instant à se remettre il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir refabriquer son appareil. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une telle résistance, mais bon cela ne faisait rien, il relèverait ce défit.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Invasion désespérée.**

Le croisé allait bientôt atterrir à Fanélia. Allen et Séréna en descendirent. Van salua Séréna puis Allen lui donna une accolade un peu bourrue.

(Allen) « Alors Van comment vas-tu ?

(Van) _ Très bien et toi qu'es-ce que tu fais là.

(Allen) _ je suis en mission spécial d'espionnage.

(Merle) _ A vraiment alors t'es vraiment pas doué

(Allen) _ Merle toujours aussi aimable. Tu me salut à coup de pique.

(Merle) _ C'est parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérite. Bonjour Séréna comment vas-tu.

(Séréna) _ Très bien Merle, Merci.

(Allen) _ Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

(Merle) _ Mais c'est comme cela alors qu'es-ce que tu es venu espionner.

(Allen) _ Van.

(Van surprit) _ Moi ?

(Allen) _ Oui j'ai ordre exprès de Mirana de savoir comment les choses ont évolué.

(Van) _ Mais de quoi…Oh !

(Merle) _ Allen on peut vraiment dire que tu es d'une délicatesse !

(Séréna) _ Il ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise Mirana nous à rapporter la bonne nouvelle et nous sommes tous très heureux pour toi.

(Van) _ Merci Séréna.

(Allen) _ alors ?

(Van) _ Alors quoi ?

(Allen) _ Alors comment va-t'elle.

(Van) _ Bien.

(Allen) _ D'accord on ne tirera rien de toi.

(Merle)_ Séréna tu devrais éduquer un peu mieux ton frère, il a la comprenette difficile.

(Van) _ Bon et bien si nous rentrions le déjeuner nous attend et j'ai une amie à vous présenter.

(Séréna) _ Nous te suivons. »

Ils rentrèrent au palais et Van leur présenta Salia. Allen la trouva toute à fait charmante. Merle ne pu s'empêcher de glisser à l'oreille de Salia : « Méfie toi Allen est un grand séducteur ! » Séréna fut ravie de la rencontrer car Mirana lui en avait dit beaucoup de bien. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre elle et Van.

Après un copieux déjeuner, ils étaient tous en train de discuter lorsqu'un messager hors d'haleine pénétra en catastrophe dans la pièce.

« Majesté, majesté, c'est horrible !

(Van) _ Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe.

(le messager à bout de souffle) _ C'est Gilker, ils ont passé la frontière et ont envahi Fanélia. Nous venons de recevoir un pigeon des fortins. Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps, peu être un jour ou deux mais pas plus.

(Merle abasourdie) _ Mais c'est terrible !

(Van qui avait du mal à empêcher sa voie de trembler) _Où est le général Sardes.

(le messager) _ Il n'est pas ici il est en manœuvre de l'autre coté du pays.

(Van) _ Aller immédiatement me chercher son aide de camp.

(le messager) _ A vos ordres.

(Salia inquiète) _ Van !

(Van explose) _ Mais c'est pas vrai qu'es-ce qu'ils ont donc dans le crâne pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y est la guerre.

(Salia apaisante) _ Van !

(Merle réconfortante) _ Maître Van !

(Colami qui entrait) _ Vous m'avez fait demander majesté.

(Van qui avait repris son emprise sur lui-même) _ Oui combien d'hommes pouvons-nous envoyez à la frontière Gilkerienne d'ici à demain.

(Colami faussement désolé) _ Pas beaucoup je le crains. La plu part des soldats sont en manœuvre à la frontière opposé, il leur faudra bien quatre jours pour faire mouvement. Bien sûr les plus rapide pourront y être en deux jours.

(Van) _ Et si nous envoyons la garnison de la ville, elle peut y être demain.

(Colami surprit) _ Mais cela laisserait la ville dégarnie.

(Van) _ Ce n'est pas un problème majeur. Faite immédiatement donner des ordres pour que la garnison parte le plus vite possible.

(Colami) _ Mais majesté…

(Van) _ Et proclamé que la populace se rassemble sur la place, j'ai une déclaration à leur faire. Envoyer aussi plusieurs pigeons au général Sardes pour lui dire de faire mouvement vers Gilker le plus vite possible et de dépêcher deux détachement pour renforcer la sécurité de la ville.

(Colami) _ Ils n'atteindront pas Fanélia avant deux jours. Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

(Van) _ Nous n'avons pas le choix. Faites ce que j'ai dit et vite le temps presse. Que la population soit sur la place dans une heure. »

Colami reparti au pas de course transmettre ces ordres curieux de voir comment la situation allait évoluer. C'était évidemment lui qui c'était arranger pour que le général et le gros des troupes soient hors d'atteinte. Le fait que Van ait fait renforcer quelque peu la frontière l'avait un peu contrarié, mais finalement la tête qu'il faisait valait tout de même le mal qu'il s'était donné. On aurait dit que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête, il était tout blanc le dragon. Enfin sa réaction l'intriguait.

(Merle) « Maître Van que comptes tu faire.

(Van) _ Ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas réellement le choix.

(Allen) _ Mais si jamais quelqu'un en profitait pour attaquer la ville ?

(Van) _ C'est un risque que je dois courir. Et puis la ville ne sera pas sans aucune protection. Beaucoup de ces habitants sont d'anciens soldats, en retraite. Et puis les remparts sont solides.

(Allen) _ Tout de même, tu risque d'avoir du mal à les diriger en cas d'attaque.

(Van avec un sourire)_ En fait ce n'est pas mon problème.

(Salia Merle Séréna et Allen) _ Quoi !

(Van) _ Non c'est le tien Allen, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de la défense de la ville. Toi et l'équipage du croisé.

(Allen) _ D'accord tu veux aller avec tes hommes, je comprends.

(Van) _ En fait je pensais envoyer Colami, il a l'air de quelqu'un de sérieux.

(Allen) _ Mais et toi ?

(Merle) _ Maître Van tu ne vas pas…

(Van) _ Si Merle.

(Salia)_ Tu compte réellement ranimer Escaflowne même si…

(Van) _ Le bien de Fanélia avant tout. Avec Escaflowne, je serais sur place en quelques heurs à vitesse maximale, et d'après mes informations, ils auraient une peur panique d'Escaflowne.

(Séréna) _ C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

(Allen) _ Séréna !

(Séréna) _ Il faut dire ce qu'il est Allen Van et Escaflowne sont invincibles nous en savons tous les deux quelque chose.

(Allen) _ Il ne faut plus que tu penses à cela.

(Séréna) _ Cela fait partie de moi il faut que je l'accepte et toi aussi mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter. Pour l'instant il faut aider Van du mieux que nous pouvons. »

Van fut bientôt assailli par ses conseillers qui ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire Van leur exposa son plan. Beaucoup émirent des réserves, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux à proposer. Beaucoup jetaient des regards suspicieux à l'égard d'Allen, mais quand ils apprirent qu'ils avaient été l'élève de Vargas beaucoup se détendirent. Sous l'influence de diverse rumeur, la foule s'était rassemblée en masse sur la place, et elle était nerveuse. Van s'avança devant elle. Allen se tenait deux pas derrière lui. Il parla d'une voix forte et claire de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende. Dès qu'il prononça ses premiers mots un silence respectueux se fit. « Habitant de la ville de Fanélia, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre. Notre frontière orientale à été forcé.(Il y eu des exclamations indigné puis le silence revint) Par un hasard malheureux notre armé ne peut pas arriver à temps sur les lieux. Seule la garnison de la ville peut venir en aide à nos frères. Mais alors la ville se retrouverait dégarnie un jour ou deux le temps qu'un détachement de l'armé principal ne l'atteigne. J'en appelle donc à vous. Vous qui vivez ici. Beaucoup parmi vous sont aptes à défendre notre ville au cas où. Il y a peu de chance, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Que tous ceux qui veulent défendre notre ville se présente au palais. Je dois malheureusement partir moi aussi sur le front car telle est ma place et c'est aussi la place d'Escaflowne. (A ce nom des acclamations fusèrent) oui j'irais combattre avec Escaflowne pour que nos frères, nos amis et parents soient défendus. Alors je confis la ville à mon ami le chevalier Allen Shézar et à ses habitants. J'ai confiance et je sais que vous ne me ferez pas défaut. » Des acclamations et des applaudissements retentirent puis Allen qui s'était avancé parle. « Je jure de me montrer digne de la confiance que me porte le roi et je jure de défendre Fanélia jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. » On applaudit aussi cette déclaration. Puis la foule se dispersa, les femmes et les enfants rentraient chez eux tandis que les autres affluaient vers le palais. Van donna ces dernières recommandations à Allen et à Merle qui devait l'aider, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre, pris sa Drag-Energist et partie d'un pas résolut vers le jardin. Salia, Allen, Séréna et Merle l'y avaient précédé. Chacun lui recommanda d'être prudent. Merle avait les larmes aux yeux et Salia du lui tenir la main pour qu'elle se maîtrise. Van respira un bon coup et enfonça la Drag-Energist dans le cœur d'Escaflowne. Il déclara : « Escaflowne honore le pacte de sang et revient moi. » Le cœur d'Escaflowne se mit à briller, et Van appuya y sa main. La lumière augmenta et le cockpit s'ouvrit. Van prit place à l'intérieur. Et le changea en dragon et décolla immédiatement, il prit rapidement de l'altitude. Van fut immédiatement assailli par des souvenirs de la guerre, pendant laquelle il volait avec Escaflowne et Hitomie. Il secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimental. Il se concentra donc sur le fait d'aller plus vite et Escaflowne réagit ses ailes se compactèrent et il disparut de la vue des habitants de Fanélia. Salia regarda longtemps le ciel à l'endroit où il avait disparu. Voir Escaflowne bouger et voler lui avait vraiment fait quelque chose. Allen était déjà parti lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensés. Merle lui tenait toujours le bras, mais elle semblait avoir repris son assurance habituelle, même si Escaflowne et la guerre lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenir.

Colami arriva à la tête de la garnison de Fanélia, sur le champ de bataille. Aussitôt Escaflowne vint se poser à proximité. Et Van en sortit.

« Majesté.

_ Vous tombez à pic, il faut que nous finissions de les encercler. Nous avons déjà réussi à stopper leur avancer et à couper leur armé en deux. Nous tentons d'encercler leur état-major. Nous y sommes presque, mais il y a des risques que l'on nous prenne à revers.

_ Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

_ Bien. Merci. » Et Van repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Presque malgré lui Colami organisa le déploiement de ses hommes au mieux. Combattre pour Van le gênait, mais il s'était fait de nouveau amis parmi les soldats, et les envoyer à une mort certaine lui répugnait encore plus. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour dans cette situation. Van avait vu juste le reste de l'armé ennemi tentait les prendre à revers pour transformer une défaite quasi certaine en victoire. Colami était au cœur des combats, il était assailli de toute part, c'était les derniers soubresauts d'une armée désespérée et prête à tout. Il savait que c'était le moment le plus dangereux d'une bataille. Il était occupé avec un adversaire plutôt coriace, lorsqu'il en aperçut un deuxième qui se glissait dans son dos. Il se voyait déjà perdu, au moment où le coup allait le toucher, une épée s'interposa. Escaflowne venait d'intervenir. Colami surprit se laissa toucher par son premier adversaire et se retrouva au sol, ce fut une fois de plus l'intervention d'Escaflowne qui lui sauva la vie. D'un coup sûr, Van passa son épée à travers la réserve d'énergist du guymélef. « Ca va aller ? » demanda-il.

(Colami) « Oui.

(Van) _ Vous pouvez vous relever ?

_ Oui je crois.

_ Il faut tenir, ce n'est qu'une question de minute. »

Colami n'en revenait pas il devait la vie à Van Fanel celui-là même qu'il avait juré de détruire. Colami se releva et remarqua aussitôt l'étrange tension qui planait. Avant l'ennemi se défendait avec l'énergie du désespoir et d'un coup il semblait indécis voir terroriser. C'était la présence d'Escaflowne. Colami n'en revenait pas plusieurs pilotes sortaient de leur guymélef pour se rendre dés qu'Escaflowne s'approchait d'eux. Van lui demanda de le suivre, et ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au première ligne. Colami était ébahis de l'aisance avec laquelle Van pilotait, il avait comme un sixième sens qui lui disait d'où allait venir la prochaine attaque, et sa technique était parfaite, il ne laissait jamais d'ouverture dans sa garde. Il visait la plus souvent les réserves d'énergist plutôt que les points vitaux de ces adversaires. Lorsque l'état major de Gilker vit arriver Escaflowne et qu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient totalement encerclés et qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ils se rendirent, cela ne servait à rien de faire couler inutilement le sang. La bataille se termina rapidement, l'annonce de la reddition de Gilker, se propagea comme une traîné de poudre. Et les soldats gilkerriens furent faits prisonniers et désarmés.

Le général Sardes arriva le lendemain avec le gros de l'armée. Il fut surpris de constater tout comme Van l'avait été lui-même, qu'il n'était pas en présence d'une armée d'invasion, ni même d'une armée moderne. Il n'y avait que quelque rare guymélef et des modèle démoder, le gros des troupes gilkerrienne était constitué de jeune adolescent ou de paysans qui avait comme seules armes des fourches et des bâtons. Lorsque le capitaine de garnison avait envoyé son pigeon à Fanélia, il n'avait pas encore eu affaire à l'armé, ces éclaireurs lui avaient juste rapporté la présence d'un rassemblement important de personne qui venait de passer la frontière et de la présence de guymélef. Vu le nombre, le capitaine avait pensé et à juste titre qu'il allait se faire déborder, mais maintenant il réalisait qu'il aurait pu en venir à bout seul. Certes cela aurait pris plus de temps et aurait alourdi le bilan des morts, qui chose étonnante était miraculeusement bas, surtout du côté fanélien. Le roi gilkerrien arriva sous bonne escorte ce même jour et fut conduit devant Van, qui avait demandé à ce que Colami, le général Sardes et le capitaine de garnison Tullit soient à ses cotés pour cette rencontre. Le roi était jeune, il devait avoir seulement un ou deux ans de plus que Van. Il était grand et bien battit, il avançait fièrement malgré la situation et salua Van d'égal à égal. Colami trouva cette attitude provocante, et le général Sardes et le capitaine s'agitèrent un peu, mais Van leur fit un signe d'apaisement.

« Je viens présenter mes respects au roi de Fanélia, qui est incontestablement le grand vainqueur aujourd'hui, vu que tous ce qui reste de mon armée se trouve dans ses cachots, et que mon état majors se retrouve fer aux pieds. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant votre puissance. Et vous demandez d'être indulgent envers mon peuple.

_ Roi Koschin de Gilker, nous aimerions savoir les raisons qui ont poussé votre armé à envahir notre pays.

_ Vous êtes riche nos terres sont pauvres. Chez nous c'est la famine. Il fallait trouver rapidement une solution. Et, à mon grand regret, ce fut celle-ci qui fut adoptée.

(Sardes) _ A votre grand regret !

(Van) _ Général.

(Koschin) _ Oui à mon grand regret, et les évènements me donne raison. Enfin peut être que maintenant mes ministres daigneront tenir compte de mes avis.

(Sardes) _ vous êtes en train de nous faire croire qu'ils ont agi contrairement à vos ordres.

(Koschin) _ C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, je réprouve leurs actions, mais, en tant que roi, il est de mon devoir d'en assumer pleinement les conséquences cependant je vous demande majesté de ne pas accablé mon peuple plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. S'il vous faut un coupable, je suis près à payer. Mais laissés les soldats rentrer chez eux, leurs familles les attendent. Et ils commencent à en avoir assez de pleurer leurs disparus.

(membre de l'état-major) _ Majesté nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez seul endosser la responsabilité de nos actions s'il y a quelqu'un à punir c'est nous, nous avons outre passé nos prérogatives nous avons cru que nous réussirions à prendre la vallée bleue, nous avons échoué et à cause de nous le sang de plusieurs centaines d'hommes a été gaspillé. Roi de Fanélia pendez nous, torturez nous s'il le faut mais laissé notre seigneur en vie.

(Sardes) _ Cela suffit…

(Van) _ Laissé général. Puis-je connaître votre nom.

(Etat-major) _ Capitaine Raab. Majesté.

(Van) _ Capitaine pour qu'elle raison avez-vous prit la décision d'envahir la vallée bleue.

(Raab) _ C'est que…

(Van) _ Parlez sans détour votre sort à tous et celui de votre roi en dépendent.

(Raab) _ La vallée bleue et riche et ses réserves de nourriture auraient sauvé notre pays.

(Van) _ Mais pourquoi une tentative aussi désespérer vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que nous allions vous laisser faire.

(Raab) _ Non, mais notre plan était de faire une prise éclair et de nous installer le plus vite possible dans la vallée affin de la revendiquer. Plusieurs de nos informateurs nous ont certifié que si nous y arriverons vous ne tenteriez plus rien contre nous. Je pris de m'excuser mais on nous à fait croire que vous seriez trop couard, ou trop sentimental pour déclencher des hostilités plus sérieuses.

(Sardes fulminant) _ Mais vous êtes réellement stupides ! pourquoi pas ne pas revendiquer tout le royaume pendant que vous y estes.

(Van) _ Calmez vous général. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de réfléchir. Nous reprendrons demain.

(Sardes) _ Mais majesté.

(Van) _ J'ai dit.

(Koschin) _ Je remercie son altesse pour sa sagesse.

(Van) _ je n'ai encore aucun avis sur la question, je tiens juste à vérifier vos dires à tous avant de me prononcer. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce était surpris de la réaction de Van. Colami sachant à quel point Fanélia était importante à ses yeux avait du mal à avaler qu'il puisse prendre le temps de poser sa décision à sa place, il aurait décapité tous les généraux fait le prince prisonnier et annexé le pays. Colami était en train de revoir son jugement sur Van, il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme emporté qu'il était.

Van avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir, il était encore trop en colère pour être réellement juste. Il avait aussi besoin d'un complément d'information. Il prit donc Escaflowne et s'envola vers le village de loups le plus proche. Eux seraient certainement plus au courrant, il avait chargé Luhm de surveiller la situation lorsque celui-ci lui avait rapporté que Gilker mobilisait.

Van était de plus en plus troublé, les loups avaient confirmé l'état désespérer du peuple gilkerrien. Il fit venir devant lui le capitaine Raab. Celui-ci expliqua que le roi Koschin avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver son peuple de la famine. Il avait même accepté de donner une partie du trésor royal à leurs voisins de Bramor en échange de nourriture malheureusement le convoi qui la transportait a été attaqué par une tribu morphe renégate. Et la nourriture avait été perdue pour nous. C'est alors que les généraux avaient décidé contre l'avis de leur roi et en cachette de lancer une offensive contre Fanélia. Le capitaine plaida pour le roi et pour le peuple, il était près à prendre entièrement sur lui toute la colère que Van pouvait légitimement ressentir. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce Van fit appeler le capitaine de la garnison de la vallée bleue. Le capitaine Tullit dû lui avouer qu'il était au courant de la situation déplorable dans laquelle se trouvait le pays et qu'il avait essayé de les aider dans la mesure du possible. Et qu'il comprenait leur désespoir même si leur conduite le révoltait. Au moment où le capitaine allait sortir, il se retourna et dit : « Majesté, je sais que c'est hors de propos mais beaucoup de gent de Fanélia ont trouvé refuge à Gilker lorsque Fanélia était en ruine. Et il y a autre chose, un message anonyme nous a été adresser nous prévenant de l'offensive. Je ne sais pas qui a pu l'écrire, mais je peux vous assurer, que les soldats gilkerriens pensaient avant tout à gagner du terrain et qu'ils respectaient tous ceux qui se rendaient ou étaient faits prisonnier. » Van esquissa et le capitaine sortit. Van était un peu coincé, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en état d'abord parce que Gilker avait volontairement attaqué et ensuite parce que s'il laissait les choses aller ainsi les gens allaient mourir de faim. Il demanda alors à voir le roi Koschin. Sardes s'opposa violemment au fait de les laisser seul, mais Van insista, et il dut s'incliner. Van et Koschin se retrouvèrent donc face à face. Koschin semblait mal à l'aise, il était fier cela se voyait tout de suite, et il avait du mal à avoir l'air humble d'un vaincu devant un vainqueur. Surtout que les conditions actuelles. « Sa majesté m'a fait demander.

_ Oui je voudrais bien savoir ce que je vais faire de vous.

_ Ce que sa majesté voudra. Mais je la supplie d'épargner mes hommes qui ont agi que pousser par le désespoir.

_ J'en suis tout à fait conscient et cela ne fait que complexifier mon choix. D'après votre capitaine Raab et vos généraux, vous auriez été tromper, pourtant je pense que c'est vous qui avez écrit le message adresser à cette garnison es-ce que je me trompe.

_ Non.

_ Vous avez donc eu connaissance de cette attaque.

_ Oui, je ne l'approuvais pas et je m'y suis opposé, mais j'ai été appeler ailleurs et quand je suis revenu c'était trop tard j'ai donc envoyé un message. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement bien fait peut être que nous aurions réussi à prendre la vallée bleue sans cela. Mais cela ne nous aurais mené qu'à une guerre absurde inutile et dont la finalité ne fait aucun doute. Nous aurions été écrasés.

_ Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas laisser passer votre geste.

_ Non.

_ Y a t il quelqu'un en qui vous ayez toute confiance parmi vos proches ?

_ Mon maître d'arme Urmel. Il m'a toujours été fidèle.

_ Bien.

_ Puis-je vous demandez quelles sont vos intentions.

_ C'est très simple, je vais occuper Gilker.

_ Quoi !

_ Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions. Le capitaine Tullit sera à la tête de l'armée d'occupation. Et son unique ordre sera de faire cesser la famine. Pour qu'il n'y ait aucune méprise, il sera secondé par votre maître d'arme.

_ Je vois et mon armée et mes généraux.

_ Votre armé sera renvoyé chez elle, mais si jamais l'un deux reprend les armes contre Fanélia, il se verra exposer à des sanctions immédiates. Quant à vos généraux, ils resteront quelque temps dans nos prisons, leur détention sera légère, mais je pense qu'ils doivent tout de même en passé par là.

_ Et moi, dois-je aussi me considérer comme votre prisonnier.

_ C'est du moins ce que nous dirons officiellement. Disons que je vous invite à Fanélia pour une duré d'un an. Durée pendant laquelle mon armée occupera votre pays.

_ Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je vous remercie de votre clémence.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de votre collaboration, la population risque de ne pas apprécier cette prise de pouvoir temporaire, il va falloir que vous les convainquiez de ma bonne fois.

_ Pour cela il faudrait que j'en sois convaincu moi-même.

_ Je vois, et que pourrais-je faire pour vous satisfaire.

_(les épaule du roi s'affaissèrent) Ma sœur est tombée gravement malade, c'est alors que je me trouvais à son chevet que Urmel m'a annoncé la situation. Il est resté auprès d'elle sur ma demande, mais je ne sais pas…

_ Vous voudriez aller la voir.

_ Oui.

_ Où se trouve t elle.

_ A Brio à trois jours de cheval d'ici.

_ Bon et bien suivez- moi.

_ Comment !

_ Oui nous allons nous y rendre immédiatement comme cela je m'entretiendrais avec votre maître d'arme. Colami !

(Colami) _ Oui majesté.

(Van) _ Allez me chercher le général Sardes et le sergent Tullit.

(Colami) _ Tout de suite majesté. »

Colami était aussi surpris que Koschin. Une fois qu'il fut revenu avec Sardes et Tullit Van repris « Capitaine j'ai décidé de vous nommer à la tête de l'armée qui occupera Gilker.

(Tullit surprit) _ Oui majesté.

(Van) _ Général vous allez organiser les troupes de telle sorte que ne se retrouvent dans cette armée que des soldats originaires de la vallée bleue et des environs. Ensuite vous allez laisser une petite garnison sur place au fortin. Puis vous retourner à Fanélia et vous expliquerez au conseil que l'affaire est clarifiée. Nous avons vaincu l'ennemi, que leurs généraux ont été emprisonner et leur armé démobiliser. Ce qui du reste est la stricte vérité. Ensuite vous remettrez ce mot à Merle, elle s'occupera très bien de mettre en place un système d'aide pour le peuple gilkerrien. Moi je pars avec le roi à Brio, je reviendrais bientôt avec le maître Urmel qui vous aidera capitaine à régir ce royaume. Quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter bien alors nous partons. » Et Van sortit entraînant à sa suite un roi totalement médusé et laissant sur places trois militaires stupéfiées. Colami lui couru néanmoins après pour lui demander s'il lui fallait une escorte ou quoi que se soit Van répondit que non. Il demanda ensuite au roi Koschin de faire un petit discourt devant ses hommes pour qu'ils suivent docilement les directives des soldats fanéliens du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ou que le seigneur Urmel n'arrive. Le roi accepta et, sous le regard médusé de tout le monde, Van monta dans son guymélef et le changea en dragon. Puis il invita Koschin à monter derrière lui. Le roi était un peu dépassé par les évènements tous comme les généraux. Van posa comme argument que c'était le moyen le plus rapide et chacun du s'y plier. Une fois dans les airs le roi Koschin ne pu retenir un oh d'admiration devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. « Ce guymélef est vraiment extraordinaire. Son maniement doit être difficile.

_ Non Escaflowne et moi sommes parfaitement accordés maintenant. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un le piloter est devenu naturel.

_ J'aimerais bien arriver à une telle maîtrise. Je tenais à vous remercier.

_ De quoi !

_ De m'emmener voir ma sœur. Je suis vraiment très inquiet.

_ Qu'es-ce qu'elle a exactement.

_ Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas précisément. Elle a beaucoup de fièvre et elle ne cesse de délirer.

_ Bien alors nous allons accélérer un peu. Tenez vous bien. »

Avant qu'il eût le temps de répliquer Van avaient mis Escaflowne en vol rapide et il du se cramponner solidement, il ferma même les yeux tellement la vitesse lui paraissait astronomique. Van décèlera environs une heure plus tard et Koschin s'aperçue qu'il était presque arrivé.

« je ne connais pas bien la région pouvez-vous me guidez.

_ Bien sur ! c'est par là. _Je n'en reviens pas il s'en remet à moi pour le guider, je pourrais tout aussi bien l'emmener droit dans un piège quoique je ne sais pas si quelqu'un aurait une chance de l'abattre alors qu'il est aux commandes de son guymélefs. Nous avons parcouru une distance qui prendrait normalement trois jours en à peine une heure, c'est tout bonnement formidable. Peut-être qu'après tout il est digne de confiance et qu'il aidera Gilker. _ Nous y sommes c'est juste en dessous, ma sœur était venu aider ce village lorsqu'elle a attrapé le mal.

_ Bien alors nous allons atterrir. »


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage**

L'arrivé d'Escaflowne ne passa pas inaperçu. La plupart des villageois se terrèrent chez eux terrorisés par le dragon blanc qui venait de se poser soulevant un léger nuage de poussière. Koschin sauta à terre et se précipita vers la maison où se trouvait sa sœur. Van lui prit le temps de remettre Escaflowne en guymélef. Simple précaution au cas où des curieux s'approcherait de trop près. Puis il entra à son tour dans la maison. L'intérieur était assez vétuste et sentait le renfermer, Koschin s'était agenouillé auprès de sa sœur et lui tenait la main. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa présence. Un vieil homme lui changeait sa compresse sur le front. Un autre s'approcha de Van celui-ci l'identifia tout de suite comme étant le seigneur Urmel, il avait le pas martial et la carrure du guerrier. Urmel s'inclina devant Van « Nous sommes profondément honoré de la présence de sa majesté nous regrettons juste que cela soit dans de telles circonstances. Je suis le chevalier Urmel. Si je puis faire, quoi que se soient pour vous êtres agréables.

(Van) _ Merci comment va-t-elle.

(Urmel) _ Mal, la fièvre ne baisse pas et cela fait deux jours qu'elle n'a pas repris connaissance. »

Soudain la jeune fille poussa un râle et se redressa d'un coup puis s'effondra. Le vieil homme se pencha sur elle « Mon dieu, son cœur s'est arrêté.

(Koschin) _ Fait quelque chose faite le repartir.

(homme) _ Je voudrais bien, mais je ne sais pas je ne suis qu'herboriste pas médecin.

(Koschin) _ Tenter au moins quelque chose n'importe quoi. Mirta, Mirta ne meurt pas. »

(Van) _ Attendez pousser vous. »

Van repoussa sans ménagement le roi et le vieil homme, il enleva la couverture, lui déboutonna sa chemise et se mit à lui faire un massage cardiaque comme lui avait expliqué Mirana en prenant le rythme sur son propre cœur et en appuyant de toutes ses forces. Et voilà qu' il était revenu deux ans en arrière, il ne voyait plus la jeune fille pour lui c'était Hitomie qui était en train de mourir et cela il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il redoubla d'effort et enfin Mirta se mit à tousser et à crachoter. Van s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle était tirée d'affaire pour le moment. Il s'écarta laissant la place à son frère qui été muet de stupeur, il regardait alternativement la poitrine de sa sœur qui se soulevait régulièrement et Van en sueur qui venait de la sauver. Il bredouilla « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier.

(Van) _ Elle n'est pas encore tirer d'affaire, il lui faudrait un médecin.

(Urmel) _ C'est ce qui nous fait défaut ici en plus de tous le reste.

(Koschin) _ De plus elle est intransportable.

(Van) _ Il faudrait en faire venir un.

(Urmel) _ J'ai lancer de nombreux appels, mais personne n'y a répondu.

(Van) _ Je vais tenter de vous ramener un médecin compétant, j'en ai pour six heure d'ici là restée auprès d'elle et si jamais elle à encore une crise, il faudra lui refaire un massage cardiaque. Appuyer très fort sur ce point au rythme de vos propres battements cardiaques. Je fais le plus vite possible. »

Et Van partit en coup de vent. Urmel se tourna vers le roi qui s'était remis au chevet de sa sœur. « Voilà vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

_ Oui.

_ Comment c'est passé…

_ L'invasion. Mal enfin mal, c'est peu être ce qui pouvait nous arriver de mieux.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Il a l'intention d'occuper ce pays en représailles.

_ Il n'y sera vraiment pas gagnant.

_ En fait, il le fait surtout pour nous aidé, il voudrait vous nommer premier conseiller de son officier qui gouvernera la force d'occupation. L'occupation n'est qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir faire transiter des vivres et mettre un terme à la famine. Bien évidemment les officiers qui commandaient ont été mis aux arrêts et resteront en détention.

_ Et vous.

_ Je servirais en quelque sorte d'otage pour que le peuple reste calme.

_ C'est la providence qui l'envoie.

_ Oui je regrette seulement la centaine de morts et de blesser qu'il a fallu pour en arriver là alors que si nous avions envoyé une délégation, nous aurions pu arriver à des arrangements plus tôt.

_ Apparemment toutes les rumeurs qui ont circulé à propos de Fanélia et de son roi sont en grande partit de l'intox. Il est bien le dragon qui a mis fin à la guerre il n'a rien d'un imbécile, ni d'un profiteur, ni toutes les horreurs que nous avons entendues à son sujet.

_ Et auxquelles nous n'aurions jamais dû croire.

_ Cela ne sert à rien de se morfondre sur le passé, il faut se tourner vers l'avenir.

_ Oui, Mirta tient bon un médecin sera bientôt là. »

Van revint alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme qui tenait à la main un sac qui paraissait bien lourd, lorsqu'elle rebattit sa capuche ; Urmel et Koschin poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

(Koschin) _ Princesse Mirana ?

(Mirana) _ Et oui mon cher Rio, bien tu m'excuse, je m'occupe d'abord de ta sœur. »

Et Mirana se dirigea vers la malade et commença son examen. Pendant ce temps, Rio regardait Van avec des yeux ronds : « Astria est plus prés que Fanélia en vol et ils ont les meilleurs médecins. Lorsqu'elle a appris ce dont il retournait Mirana a absolument tenu à venir elle même.

(Mirana) _ Van tu m'as dit qu'elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

(Van) _ Oui, il y a environ six heures.

(Mirana) _ Rien depuis ?

(Rio) _ Non mais elle n'a pas arrêté de délirer. Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ?

(Mirana) _ Je ne suis pas très sure, enfin la première chose à faire s'est de lui faire baissée sa fièvre. Avez-vous de l'altéas.

(vieil homme) _ Oui princesse.

(Mirana) _ Bien il va falloir lui en préparer une décoction que nous lui ferons prendre tous les quarts d'heures. Il faut aussi changer ses compresses régulièrement et l'humidifier un peu, et ouvrer moi la fenêtre, de l'air frais serait le bienvenu.

(Urmel) _ Tout de suite.

(Mirana) _ Van tu veux bien m'accompagner, j'ai oublié quelque chose près d'Escaflowne.

(Van un peu surprit) _ Oui. »

Ils sortirent et se rapprochèrent du guymélef lorsque Mirana fut sur d'être hors de porter de voie, elle dit. « Van Mirta à été empoisonner.

_ Quoi !

_ Oui, par bonheur je connais le remède et je lui ai administré. Si nous arrivons à faire tomber la fièvre, elle sera hors de danger.

_ Mais pourquoi sortir pour me dire ça.

_ C'est parce que ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète, il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard, ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Elle a exactement les mêmes symptômes qu'Hitomie lorsqu'elle faisait une crise. J'ai peur que son esprit ne soit enfermé ou perdu quelque part.

_ Et…

_ Et je suis incapable de la sortir de là, même si son corps est guéri, il se peut qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

_ Je comprends mais pourquoi me le dire.

_ Parce que tu es le seul à y pouvoir quelque chose. Hitomie à bien réussi à te faire revenir et tu es… Enfin tu maîtrise le pouvoir… Et tu possèdes le pendentif.

_ D'accord, je vois, qu'est ce que tu attends de moi exactement.

_ Je vais m'arranger pour éloigner tout le monde de la maison tu auras le champ libre.

_ Ok.

_ Tu sais Van tu es la seule chance qui lui reste c'est déjà un miracle quelle soie rester en vie aussi longtemps. »

Van hocha la tête, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Au bout de deux heures, la fièvre avait baissé, mais son délire était de plus en plus fort. Mirana décida qu'il était temps de passé à l'action, Elle fit un signe à Van puis déclara. « J'ai peur qu'il ne faille une plante plus efficace. Avez-vous de l'hydromel.

(le vieil homme) _ Non je suis désolé cette plante est rare.

(Mirana) _ Il en faudrait pourtant.

(Urmel) _ Je vais aller en chercher, je sais à quoi cela ressemble.

(Rio) _ Je vous accompagne.

(Le vieil homme) _ De nuit il y a peu de chance pour que…

(Mirana) _ Si vous les accompagniez vous devez connaître la région.

(homme) _ Certes.

(Rio) _ Nous irons plus vite ainsi, vous venez avec nous majesté.

(Mirana) _ Non il vaut mieux que Van reste là au cas où elle aurait une nouvelle crise.

(Rio) _ Nous reviendrons le plus vite possible.

(Mirana) _ Oui. »

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis Mirana tira tous les rideaux et laissa Van se concentrer. Il avait pris le pendentif dans une main et de l'autre il tenait la main de Mirta. Le pendentif se mit à briller de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Van se concentrait. Soudain il y eut un flash et Van s'affaissa. Mirana contrôla aussitôt son pou. Il était terriblement bas, mais il était encore là. Elle soupira et attendit inquiète et tendue. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Van se retrouva dans un endroit sombre, il était déjà venu ici, au loin il voyait des colonnes de personne marcher sans but, c'était les morts qui allaient d'un monde à l'autre. Il parcourut rapidement les colonnes du regard mais n'y aperçu pas Mirta. Soudain il entendit des cris « Non laisser moi, Allez-vous-en. Oh secourt ! »

Il couru alors dans cette direction. Il vit qu'au milieu d'un groupe de forme sombre se tenait Mirta, elle était affolée et commençait malgré elle à se faire emporter par les ombres vers un gouffre sans fond. Van l'appela. « Mirta ! Mirta ! » Mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas elle faiblissait à vu d'œil, et les ombres toujours plus nombreuses la poussaient sans cesse vers le précipice. Van se rapprochait d'elle, les hombres tentèrent alors de s'en prendre à lui, mais il les repoussa, il avait appris à ne plus craindre les morts. Il allait presque la rejoindre lorsqu'elle se laissa soudain tomber. Van se précipita à sa suite et sans réfléchir sortit ses ailes. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et remonta hors du gouffre. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à sortir de là, la dernière fois c'était Merle qui avait ouvert un passage grâce à la force de sa volonté. Mais là Van ne pouvait que compter sur lui-même. Il pensa très fort à Hitomie, il ne voulait pas rester là et mourir sans revoir Hitomie. Son désir était si fort qu'il réussit à créer une colonne de lumière, il y pénétra et reprit connaissance. Il se redressa péniblement, il se sentait totalement vidé. Mirana se précipita vers Mirta. Elle avait l'air sereine. Elle ne délirait plus et sa respiration et son pou était redevenu régulier. Puis Mirana se tourna vers Van.

« Tout va bien ? Tu es très pâle.

_ Je suis juste fatigué. Je crois que je vais dormir une peu. Et elle ?

_ Elle va s'en tirer.

_ Bien. Hola !

_ Attend je vais d'aider. »

Et Van s'installa sur un banc et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Rio Urmel et le vieil homme revirent bredouille au lever du jour, mais Mirana leur certifia que ce n'était pas grave car l'état de Mirta s'était amélioré et qu'elle ne craignait plus rien surtout que sa fièvre était descendue. Rio poussa un immense soupire de soulagement, et retourna au chevet de sa sœur. Urmel proposa à Mirana d'aller se reposer dans la pièce voisine. Elle accepta bien volontiers. Rio regardait tendrement sa sœur dormir, et la fatigue eut peu à peu raison de lui également. Il s'assoupit à son chevet. En fait, tout le monde s'endormit. Il était presque midi lorsque Rio se réveilla, il s'était assoupi, mais le mouvement de sa sœur l'avait aussitôt tiré du sommeil. Elle bougea et ouvrit les yeux. « Grand frère c'est toi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Ou suis-je ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur tu as été malade, mais maintenant tout va bien.

_ Tu sais, j'ai fait un rêve étrange tout était noir et sombre, et je tombais dans un gouffre qui ne semblait pas avoir de fond lorsque quelqu'un m'a sauvé. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et j'ai senti que je ne craignais plus rien. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, mais il avait de magnifiques ailes blanches qui illuminaient les ténèbres. C'est étrange non.

_ Oui, mais c'est fini maintenant.

_ Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

_ Cela fait dix jours que tu es tombée malade.

_ Tant que cela.

_ Attend n'essaye pas de te lever, je vais aller chercher le médecin pour qu'il t'examine.

_ D'accord, je pense que je n'irais pas loin de toute façon. »

Rio réveilla Urmel et Mirana. Celle-ci fut heureuse d'apprendre que la patiente avait repris connaissance. Elle demanda aussitôt à ce que l'on lui prépare un bon bol de bouillon. Le vieil homme se mit aussitôt aux fourneaux.

(Mirana) « Alors Mirta comment te sens-tu ?

(Mirta) _ Princesse Mirana ?

(Mirana) _ Et oui alors comment va-tu ?

(Mirta) _ Je me sens bien, peut-être un peu fatiguer, mais sinon tout va bien.

(Mirana) _ Parfais tu n'as plus de fièvre. Tu vas te remettre, j'ai confiance, mais il va falloir que tu restes au lit une bonne semaine. Et tu ne pourras manger que ton bouillon dans les premiers temps.

(Mirta) _ Mon dieu quelle torture. Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

(Mirana) _ Et bien Van est venu à Pallas en disant qu'il fallait un médecin de toute urgence et lorsque j'ai appris que c'était pour toi, j'ai supplié Elise de me laisser y aller. Et je peux te dire que ce ne fut pas facile.

(Mirta) _ Van ?

(Mirana) _ Oui Van Fanel.

(Mirta) _ Le roi de Fanélia ?

(Mirana) _ Mais oui, enfin je devrais peut-être essayer d'aller le réveiller, je laisse à ton frère le soin de t'expliquer la situation. »

Mirana laissa Rio raconter tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis qu'elle était tombé malade. Mirta fut désolé d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé et encore plus car elle se considérait comme responsable. Mais son frère la repris gentiment en lui disant que ce qui était fait était fait et que maintenant elle devait surtout penser à se guérir. Et que dans l'immédiat elle devait manger sa soupe.

Mirana secoua doucement Van. Celui-ci fut particulièrement difficile à réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler où il était.

« Van tu vas bien, tu es très pâle.

_ C'est rien, juste le contrecoup.

_ Bien vient donc manger un morceau.

_ J'arrive. »

Van eut quelques difficultés à se mettre debout il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, mais bon il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Ils déjeunèrent sommairement car le village n'avait plus de réserves mais chacun s'était démené pour trouver à manger pour leur roi et ses invités. Lorsque le chef du village appris que se trouvaient dans ses murs le roi de Fanélia et la princesse Mirana d'Astria. Il vient en personne les saluer et s'excuser pour leur accueil. Après déjeuner Van pris le temps de faire une sieste il n'était pas en état de voler dans l'immédiat, et puis rien ne pressait. Mirta dormait elle aussi. Son frère ne la quittait pas des yeux. Urmel avait accompagné Mirana qui avait été faire un tour dans le village voir s'il y avait d'autre personne qu'elle pouvait aider.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin lorsque Van se réveilla. Il se sentait mieux, il alla faire un tour dehors. Il y avait maintenant foule autour d'Escaflowne. Van les regarda avec un sourire, sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la maigreur des enfants et de l'état déplorable du village.

« Van tu es réveillé.

_ Oui Mirana, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Comment va Mirta.

_ Mieux mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là.

_ Je pensais repartir avec le roi et Urmel, mais je crois que je vais attendre l'arrivé de Dryden.

_ Bonne idée, comme cela nous rentrerons tous ensemble à Fanélia.

_ Cela te fait faire un petit détour.

_ C'est pas grave, j'aimerais bien aider ces pauvres gens.

_ C'est pour cela que j'aimerais rentré le plus vite possible pour pourvoir mettre en place un programme pour les aider.

_ Tu as vraiment l'intention d'occuper le pays.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, ils ont attaqué Fanélia si je ne dis rien et quand plus je leur offre mon aide après. C'est la porte ouverte pour tous les autres pays. Je ne peux pas donner de Fanélia l'image d'un pays faible sinon l'on pourrait en profiter.

_ Je comprends. Rio va avoir du mal à avaler le fait de devoir remettre son pays entre tes mains.

_ Je m'en serais bien passé j'ai assez de problème avec le mien.

_ Je te crois. Dryden devrait arriver demain matin, son vaisseau est rapide.

_ Oui, je lui ai demandé de prendre quelques réserve j'espère qu'il y aura pensé.

_ J'en suis sure ce type à une mémoire d'éléphant. »

Une fois à l'intérieur Mirta qui était réveillé demanda à voir Van pour le remercier.

« Je vous dois la vie, je vous en serais éternellement redevable.

_ C'était normal.

_ Peut-être mais je veux vous remercier aussi pour mon pays, et pour son peuple. Votre courage au combat n'a d'égal que la grandeur de votre cœur. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance.

_ C'est que…

(Mirana) _ Arrête tu vas nous le faire rougir.

(Rio) _ Mirana.

(Mirana) _ Vous savez le dragon est un grand timide.

(Van) _ Mirana….

(Mirana) _ D'accord, je me tais.

(Mitra)_ Je suis sûr que c'est la première fois que je vous vois pourtant c'est comme si je vous avais déjà rencontré.

(Van gêné) _ Ah bon…

(Mirana) _ allez, il est temps de passé à table. Cela permettra à nos deux rois ici présents de faire plus ample connaissance, et puise qu'ils sont appelés à se supporter pendant au moins un an. Tu vas voir Van Rio est quelqu'un de très bien lorsqu'il daigne descendre chez les communs des mortels.

(Rio) _ Mirana !

(Mirana) _ Tu ne te rappelles pas la première fois que tu es venu à Pallas, à l'époque tu n'étais que prince, mais déjà tu regardais tout le monde de hauts, même moi. S'il n'y avait pas eu ta sœur, je n'aurais jamais découvert l'humain qui se cachait derrière ce masque de pierre. Tu verras Van vous aller bien vous entendre, si on vous met dans la même pièce, on est sûr d'entendre une mouche volée.

(Mitra) _ Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de dire des bêtises.

(Mirana) _ Mais ils ne m'en veulent pas n'es-ce pas Rio.

(Rio) _ Non bien sûr que non comment pourrais-je en vouloir à la princesse la plus superficielle que j'ai jamais connu.

(Mirana) _ Touché.

(Urmel) _ Le repas va refroidir. »

Ils passèrent à table et comme un silence gêné s'était installé et que Mirana un peu vexé ne voulait pas rompre se fut Urmel qui engagea la conversation.

« Votre maître d'arme était bien le seigneur Vargas.

(Van) _ Oui.

(Urmel) _ J'ai appris qu'il avait été tuer durant l'attaque de Fanélia , j'en ai été profondément désolé avec lui Gaia a perdu un de ces meilleurs épéistes.

(Van) _ C'est vrai que sa disparition fut une lourde perte.

(Rio) _ Il paraît qu'il combattait les guymélef à pied à l'aide d'une épée géante.

(Van) _ Oui.

(Rio) _ Cela devait être impressionnant à voir.

(Mirana intervenant pour tirer Van d'embarras) _ Pas aussi impressionnant qu'Escaflowne dans le feu de l'action.

(Rio) _ C'est vrai que votre guymélef est extraordinaire.

(Urmel) _ Si je ne m'abuse il a été construit par Hispano en personne.

(Van) _ Oui.

(Rio) _ J'aimerais bien posséder un tel engin.

(Van) _ Escaflowne a été léguer de génération en génération à chacun des rois de Fanélia.

(Mirana) _ Mais Rio ne m'as-tu pas écrit que tu t'étais toi-même construit un guymélef.

(Rio) _ Si , mais il est loin d'avoir la classe du dragon.

(Mirana) _ Tu me le montreras quand même un jours.

(Rio après un coup d'œil amer à Van) _ Si tu veux.

(Mirana) _ Tu vas voir tu vas te plaire à Fanélia c'est un pays absolument magnifique et la vie au palais est très agréable.

(Rio se rembrunissant) _ Sans doute.

(Mirana consciente d'avoir fait une gaffe) _ Et puis Mirta y sera très bien soigné maintenant qu'il y a un hôpital et des médecins compétents.

(Rio) _ Ah !

(Mirana) _ Oui, j'en ai moi-même formé la plupart. oh fait Van Merle m'avait dit qu'elle aimerait bien essayer d'apprendre la médecine est ce qu'elle a commencé.

(Van) _ Oui un peu, je crois qu'elle à commencer à prendre des cours, mais elle veut que cela reste secret pour l'instant. Au cas où elle abandonnerait.

(Mirana) _ Je suis sûre qu'elle réussira. Et qu'elle deviendra un très bon médecin. »

Van se réveilla à l'aube. Il sortit prendre l'air, et profité un peu du temps qu'il lui restait pour se détendre. Il aperçut le roi Rio aux abords de la forêt. Il était en train de puiser de l'eau, pour une petite fille. Van ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il lui avait tout de suite paru sympathique malgré son ait arrogant. Van devinait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un masque qu'il portait sans doute sans même plus y songer. Mais, Van avait remarqué qu'il était aussi humain. Il se faisait énormément de soucis pour son peuple et pour sa sœur. Enfin Mirana avait sans doute raison, il fallait qu'il apprenne à se connaître. Van réfléchissait lorsque le vaisseau de Dryden passa au-dessus de sa tête et commençait les manœuvres d'atterrissage. Van se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller prévenir Mirana. Dryden descendit du vaisseau et Mirana se précipita à sa rencontre. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il se tourna ver les autres. « Salut Van. Bon la prochaine fois que tu me fais appareiller en pleine nuit et que tu m'enlèves ma femme, j'aimerais au moins que tu me demandes mon avis.

(Van) _ J'essaierais.

(Dryden) _ Bonjours roi Rio Koschin. Cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vus.

(Rio) _ En effet.

(Dryden) _ Mais je vois que le seigneur Urmel est là également. Pour une sortie royale, vous avez des goûts douteux. Ne fait pas cette tête la majesté, je plaisante. Bon alors qu'es-ce que nous faisons.

(Van) _ Je crois que je vais encore te demander un service.

(Dryden) _ Ca va te coûter cher.

(Van) _ Sans doute. Il faudrait que tu nous emmènes à Fanélia. S'il te plaît. Nous avons une malade et Mirana ne voudra pas que l'on la fasse voyager sur Escaflowne.

(Mirana) _ C'est même hors de question.

(Dryden) _ Pas de problème. Je vais dire à mes hommes de décharger la cargaison puis nous serons fin prêt à partir.

(Rio) _ Votre cargaison.

(Dryden) _ Oui Van m'a laissé entendre que vous manquiez un peu de tout alors j'ai amené ce que j'ai pu trouver. Il n'y a pas grand-chose car dans l'urgence, mais je pense que cela leur sera utile.

(Urmel) _ Merci de votre générosité.

(Dryden) _ Ne me retourner pas le couteau dans la plais. Si j'avais été ne serais ce qu'un peu plus ouvert à vos problèmes, on en serait pas là.

(Rio serrant les dents) _ N'en parlons plus voulez-vous.

(Mirana) _ Dryden, il vaudrait mieux faire installer Mirta à l'intérieur, c'est plus confortable.

(Dryden) _ Tout de suite mon cœur. Je vais donner des ordres. En ce sens.

(Mirana) _ Venez Rio vous allez m'aider.

(Rio) _ Oui.

(Urmel) _ Je vais aider à la distribution de ce que vous avez apporté.

(Dryden) _ Bonne idée comme cela on repartira plus vite. Et maintenant Van si on allait voir ton guymélef.

(Van) _ Tu ne changeras jamais.

(Dryden) _ Pourquoi changer la perfection. A je ne me lasserais jamais d'observer la beauté de cet engin. Dit moi Van pendant que nous sommes seuls explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Van lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails.

(Dryden) « Si tu veux mon avis cela sent le complot à plein nez. D'abords cette famine si soudaine, ensuite ces rumeurs bizarres à ton sujet, puis cette idée saugrenu d'envahir la vallée bleue, sans oublier cette attaque morph et l'empoisonnement de Mirta. Et puis c'est tout de même bizarre qu'au moment précis de l'attaque ton armé soit justement hors de portée. Quelqu'un à tout manigancer.

_ Mais dans quel but ?

_ A première vue ce serait diriger contre Koschin, mais je n'y crois pas. Pour moi c'est toi qui étais visé.

_ Moi mais c'est absurde.

_ Pas tant que cela, cette situation te place en position délicate tu t'en sors pas mal, mais tu vas devoir justifier ta conduite vis-à-vis de Rio et de son peuple. De plus ils t'ont obligé à réactiver Escaflowne.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, mais…

_ Van je te conseille quand même de te méfier, celui qui à imaginer tout cela quelque qu'il soit est quelqu'un de très dangereux. Bon allez assez discuter et si tu mettais Escaflowne dans ma cale. »

Finalement ils quittèrent le village vers midi, ce qui devrait les amener à arriver au petit matin à la vallée bleue. Van savait que là-bas il y aurait des tas de problèmes à résoudre, et que ces deux jours d'absence n'avaient rien arrangé.

Effectivement tout le monde fut ravi de le revoir et il croula sous les demandes d'entretien. Mais Van devait penser à rentrer à Fanélia Allen devait en avoir assez de garder la ville, de plus Mitra y serait mieux. Aussi laissa-t-il au capitaine Tullit et à Urmel le soin de s'occuper des détails. Il ordonna aussi au général Sardes de rester dans la région au cas où il y aurait des problèmes. Mais les discours qu'avait fait Rio et le récit de leur voyage pour sauver Mitra avaient convaincu les gilkerrien de sa bonne fois.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Acclimatation difficile.**

Une fois arrivé à Fanélia Van fut littéralement assailli de toute part. Il eut juste le temps de dire à Merle de s'occuper de l'installation de Mitra et de son frère. C'est à peine s'il put remercier Allen que déjà tous les membres du conseil attendaient un récit détailler complet et des explications sur les derniers événements. Ils mirent un moment avant d'admettre que Van avait agi au mieux. Mais de drôle de rumeur commençait à circuler parmi la population comme quoi le roi s'était laissé embobiner. Van pour éviter tous mouvement hostile envers Gilker fut forcé de prononcer un grand discourt. Qui finalement rallia tous les suffrages. Le peuple de Fanélia avait déjà connu le feu et la faim et il savait ce que voulait dire souffrir, de plus les gens étaient profondément généreux et ils pardonnèrent l'action désespérer de Gilker surtout que les responsables étaient désormais en prison et que plus rien ne menaçait Fanélia. Lorsque Van pu enfin se dépatouiller de tous ses ministres, il partit retrouver Dryden Mirana et les autres au salon.

(Dryden) « Alors comment va notre grand orateur.

(Van) _ Dryden se n'est pas le moment.

(Allen) _ Je t'assure Van que tu parles très bien dommage que tu ne nous en aies jamais fait profiter.

(Van) _ Allen se n'est pas le moment !

(Merle) _ Vous voyez bien qu'il est épuisé alors laisser le tranquille.

(Allen) _ A vos ordres mon général.

(Merle) _ GGRRRe.

(Allen) _ Mais c'est vrai Merle tu ferais un parfait général. Van tu aurais dû voir comment elle a mené le conseil à la baguette durant ton absence.

(Van esquissa un sourire) _ J'en ai entendu parler. Tu ne crois pas en avoir un peu trop fait.

(Merle) _ Bah dès que vous n'êtes pas là il commence à faire n'importe quoi.

(Séréna) _ Merle tu devrais peut-être prendre quelque cours de diplomatie.

(Merle) _ Pour quoi faire ? Oh fait maître Van j'ai installé le roi et sa sœur dans des suites voisines des appartements royaux. Tes ministres voulaient les faire loger aux cachots.

(Van) _ Je sais je me suis expliqué avec eux.

(Allen) _ Et ils ont compris ?

(Van) _ Oui.

(Dryden) _ Van et si nous passions à table, Merle me parlait justement de la composition du dîner avant que tu n'arrives et j'avoue en avoir l'eau à la bouche.

(Van) _ Bien sur. Merle tu veux bien aller chercher le roi Koschin.

(Merle d'un air résigné) _ Oui.

(Van) _ Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

(Mirana) _ Il faut dire qu'en arrivant Rio la prise pour une domestique. D'ailleurs je ne l'en blâme pas.

(Merle) _ Quoi ?

(Allen)_ Calme toi elle disait cela pour rire.

(Merle) _ J'espère bien. »

Et Merle sortit de la pièce, et prit la direction des appartements royaux. Elle alla d'abord s'assurer que les Chambres pour Dryden et Mirana avaient bien été préparées. Puis elle alla voir Mitra, celle-ci dormait, alors elle se dirigea vers la chambre voisine qu'occupait le roi de Gilker, Rio Koschin. Elle frappa à la porte. Le roi lui dit d'entrer.

« A c'est vous.

_ Nous allons passer à table maître Van m'envoie, vous chercher.

_ Je n'ai pas très faim.

_ Mais il faut venir.

_ Je ne suis pas aux ordres de sa majesté.

_ Vous préféreriez peut-être que je vous fasse escorter jusqu'aux oubliettes. Bon alors venez donc, tout le monde va nous attendre.

_ Puise que je n'ai pas le choix. »

_ _GGRRe quel sale caractère ! Pourquoi es-ce que maître Van ne l'a pas laissé là où il était celui-là._

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance relativement conviviale, exception fait de Rio qui malgré les efforts de Mirana et de Dryden continuait à rester imperturbable. Il énervait prodigieusement Merle.

Dryden et Mirana repartirent le lendemain de bonne heure en même temps qu'Allen et Séréna. Au grand dam de Merle qui allait se retrouver quasiment seule avec leurs invités. Enfin il faut dire pour leur défense qu'ils n'étaient pas envahissants, Rio restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre ou dans celle de sa sœur. Van lui n'avait pas une minute à lui, et courait d'un bout à l'autre du palais pour tout remettre en ordre. Merle venait voir comment se portait la malade qui contrairement à son frère était toujours aimable. Elle faisait beaucoup pensée à Séréna. Et Merle commençait à l'apprécier. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle la vit debout prés de la fenêtre.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever.

_ A c'est toi Merle. Je sais, mais je ne supporte plus de rester au lit, je me sens bien.

_ Mirana a dit que tu devais rester encore coucher quelques jours.

_ Oui, mais j'aimerais bien prendre l'air, et en profiter pour voir Fanélia que je n'ai qu'entre aperçu.

_ D'accord mais pas longtemps. Attends, je vais t'aider.

_ Merci. Quelle vue magnifique !

_ C'est vrai toutes les chambres de cette aile donne une vue imprenable sur la ville.

_ Votre cité est belle.

_ Nous avons tous travaillé très dur pour.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle a été complètement ravagée.

_ Oui, mais maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_ Ce n'est pas le roi là dans la cour.

_ Mais si. Maître Van Maître Van.

(Van levant la tête) _ Merle est ce que tu ne devais pas surveiller Mitra pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de folie.

(Mitra) _ Je me sens bien mieux.

(Merle) _ Et puis je suis là au cas où.

(Van) _ Vous devriez rentrer toutes les deux. Il va pleuvoir.

(Merle) _ Où va-tu.

(Van) _ J'ai quelque chose à voir avec Luhm.

(Merle) _ Vous allez être trempé et c'est toi qui vas être malade. Maître Van vous feriez mieux de rester au palais.

(Van) _ Tu as peut-être raison.

(Merle) _ Bien sûr j'ai toujours raison. En dans trois jours c'est la pleine lune. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas être malade.

(Van riant) _ Non sûrement pas tu as gagné, je rentre.

(Merle) _ Nous aussi alors. Venez Mitra, pour une fois que maître Van se décide à être raisonnable, il faut l'être nous aussi. Surtout qu'il a raison, il va pleuvoir et je pense qu'il va même y avoir de l'orage cette nuit.

(Mitra) _ Pourtant le ciel est bleu.

(Merle) _ Pour l'instant, mais on voit déjà des nuages se profiler derrière les montagnes.

_ Il va falloir que je retourne dans ce lit, je vais bientôt l'avoir en horreur si ce n'est déjà le cas. Enfin je vais continuer à m'ennuyer.

_ Je vais essayer de vous trouver de la lecture.

_ Tu n'aurais pas plutôt du matériel à dessin.

_ Je vais m'arranger, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_ Merci Merle. »

Et Merle sorti de la pièce à ce moment Rio sortit de derrière le rideau.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te caches.

_ Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie.

_ C'est stupide enfin tu fais comme tu veux. Mais tu dois avouer qu'ils ont tous été très gentils avec nous.

_ Je n'ai pas demandé leur pitié.

_ Je ne pense pas que se soit de la pitié, je verrais plutôt cela comme de la compassion. Après tous ils ont eux aussi connu l'exile.

_ Oui, mais es-ce que l'on a dit, désoler vous n'êtes pas assez bon pour gouverner, on va tous prendre en main et après essayer de vous débrouiller.

_ Tu exagères.

_ C'est pourtant la vérité.

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Il faut avouer que la chose échappait à notre contrôle. Mais maintenant notre pays à une chance de s'en sortir. Et c'est ce qui est le plus important. Nous savons tous les deux que si tu n'avais pas été malade durant deux ans. Cela ne se serait certainement pas passé comme cela. Et si je n'étais pas moi-même tombé malade jamais c'est imbéciles de ministre n'auraient lancé l'assaut sur Fanélia. Alors accepte le.

_ C'est dur, et puis…

_ Je sais mon frère. »

Merle s'éloigna de la porte, elle en avait suffisamment entendu. Il fallait qu'elle voie maître Van et qu'elle le mette au courant. S'il ne l'était pas déjà. Elle comprenait mieux l'attitude de Rio, mais le fait qu'il retourne son amertume contre Van lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Merle devait absolument trouver Rio, son attitude n'était plus tolérable, il disparaissait sans cesse, et les ministres commençaient à vouloir le mettre sous bonne garde. Van l'avait chargé de le retrouver et de le ramener car il devait lui parler. Comme il n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle essaya dans celle de Mitra. Elle frappa et attendit qu'elle lui dise d'entrer.

« Merle qu'es-ce qui t'amène ?

_ Je cherche ton frère.

_ Désolé il vient juste de repartir.

_ Je ne l'ai pas croisé dans le couloir.

_ C'est que…

_ Je vois la fenêtre. C'est pas vrai ! Mais es-ce que l'on peut me dire ce que les rois trouvent de particulièrement excitant à sortir en douce par les fenêtres.

_ Le roi Van Fanel aussi sort par les fenêtres, j'aurais cru…

_ C'est même sa spécialité, bon, s'il est sur les toits je pense que je sais ou le retrouver. Dis- moi tu as bien avancé ton dessin.

_ Je l'ai presque fini.

_ Je peux le voir ?

_ Bien sur. »

Et Merle s'approcha, elle dut retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle l'aperçu. Il représentait un homme baigné dans la lumière de ses propres ailes, mais dont le visage restait dans l'ombre, mais dans sa main se voyait clairement une sorte de pendentif.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien et qu'es-ce que cela représente.

_ Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois que c'est la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je sais cela peu paraître absurde, pourquoi un membre du peuple du dieu dragon me sauverait la vie. Mais je suis certaine que si j'ai survécu à ma maladie c'est parce qu'il est venu me chercher. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, mais peu importe qui il est, et même si mon frère prêtant que ce n'est qu'un rêve, je sais que je lui dois la vie et j'aimerais bien le remercier. Lui et la fille qui l'a aidé.

_ Quelle fille.

_ J'avais m'impression de voir le visage d'une fille dans la direction où nous allions, je ne m'en souviens pas bien mais je sais qu'elle avait de grands yeux verts et un large sourire.

_ Hitomie !

_ Que dis-tu ?

_ Non rien. Bon bah il est temps que je me sauve, j'ai encore un roi en cavale à retrouver.

_ Bonne chance !

_ Merci. »

Et Merle repartit, pourtant elle ne pensait plus du tout à Rio. Le problème s'était plutôt ce drôle de dessin. Il représentait Van, elle y aurait mis sa queue au feu mais, pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il lui explique. On ne savait pas qu'il appartenait au peuple du dieu dragon. Allen et tous les autres avaient juré de garder le secret non pas que cela gêne les gens de Fanélia certain devait même savoir déjà la vérité, mais cela pouvait avoir des répercussions énormes sur les royaumes environnants qui pour la plupart d'entre eux entretenaient une haine durable envers tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux atlantes surtout après le remue-ménage provoquer par Dunkirk. Elle retrouva Van dans son bureau.

« Tu ne l'as pas trouvé.

_ Non, mais je vais retourner le chercher, je voulais juste te demander quelque chose.

_ Qui y a-t-il ?

_ Voilà Mirta vient de me montrer son dessin et c'est toi qui y est représenté.

_ Comment cela moi.

_ Oui, même si on ne voit pas ton visage je t'ai tout de suite reconnu.

_ Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_ C'est qu'elle a dessiné un membre du peuple dragon.

_ Quoi ! Mais comment ?

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle est fait le rapprochement avec toi enfin pas encore. Pour l'instant sa seule certitude est qu'il s'agit de l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie. Mais je ne comprends pas tout.

_ Je t'ai expliqué qu'elle avait été empoisonnée ?

_ Oui.

_ Et bien Mirana à remarquer que le poison l'avait plongé en transe.

_ Comme Hitomie et toi.

_ A peu près sauf qu'elle était encore plus perdue que nous. Mirana m'a demandé de la ramener, alors j'y suis aller et j'ai effectivement dû voler pour la ramener.

_ Je comprends mieux, mais elle a dit avoir aussi senti la présence d'une jeune fille.

_ J'ai… j'avais du mal à la ramener alors j'ai appelé Hitomie, et je crois qu'elle m'a prêté un peu de sa force enfin je n'en suis pas certain.

_ Bon je comprends tous maintenant. Mais il va falloir que tu te montres discret, il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse te reconnaître.

_ J'en ai bien conscience, la situation est déjà assez compliquée comme cela.

_ Je vais essayer de trouver son altesse Koschin pour essayer de la simplifier. Mais Van il faut lui laisser du temps se n'est pas facile pour lui.

_ Je sais Merle, mais je suis un peu coincé et s'il n'y met pas du sien, je ne pourrais plus rien faire.

_ Bon alors je me remets en chasse. »

Merle ressorti bien décidée à mettre la main sur le roi fugueur, mais malheureusement tous ses efforts se révélèrent infructueux. Van venait de finit un dossier particulièrement épineux, il s'aperçut alors seulement que les lunes étaient hautes dans le ciel. Merle lui avait déposé un plateau-repas sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il était froid, mais Van lui fit tout de même honneur. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait pas eut une minute à lui, aussi savourait-il ces quelque instant de calme. Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il voulait faire, il n'avait remis à plus tard, mais comme il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il se dit que c'était le moment. Il se rendit donc dans la cour et prit la direction du hangar à guymélef. Il monta alors dans Escaflowne, il sortit le guymélef et pour faire moins de bruit le transforma en dragon, il se posa ensuite dans le jardin et fit reprendre à Escaflowne la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Une fois immobilisé il retira sa Drag-Energist. « Te voilà de retour à ta place mon brave Escaflowne, dort bien. » Puis il se tourna vers la tombe familiale. « Folken je tiendrais ma promesse Fanélia sera un pays de paix. Mère, Folken je sais que d'où vous êtes vous pouvez nous voir, je vous demande de veiller sur Fanélia et sur ceux que j'aime. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, c'était venu impulsivement. Un peu troublé il s'en retourna au palais. Varie souriait « Ne t'en fait pas mon fils nous sommes avec toi, et nous ne te laisserons pas seul face à ce qui t'attend, même si nos possibilités d'action sont minimes nous t'aiderons de notre mieux. »

Comme Van s'en retournait, il aperçut une ombre sur le toit qui descendait en direction du jardin, il ne s'agissait pas de Merle. Intrigué il se réfugia dans un bosquet et attendit. Après quelques minutes, un homme marchait dans l'allée. Il semblait marcher au hasard comme perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il passait devant lui Van reconnu Rio. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se mit à le suivre. Rio le conduisit jusqu'au bord du bassin. Il s'assit sur un banc et se mit à regarder le ciel étoilé. Van décida d'aller lui parler. Rio se leva d'un bond les traits crisper, lorsqu'il reconnu Van il ne fit pas un geste, et se rassit. Van se planta devant lui.

« Bonsoir, le ciel est magnifique ce soir !

_ Oui, les lunes seront bientôt pleines.

_ Oui, elles le seront dans deux jours.

_ Cela à l'air de vous réjouir.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange.

_ Peut-être, vous savez que Merle vous a cherché toute l'après-midi.

_ Ma sœur me l'a dit, vous vouliez me voir, je crois. Et bien vous n'aviez qu'à venir au lieu d'envoyer votre domestique.

_ Merle n'est pas ma domestique.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment et chercher à me mettre en colère ne me fera pas partir d'ici avant d'avoir pu vous parler.

_ Alors allez-y après tout, je suis en votre pouvoir.

_ Cessez donc de jouer les martyrs, ce rôle ne vous vas pas du tout. Si vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher dites le.

_ Non que pourrais-je reprocher à l'illustre roi Van Slenzar de Fanel. Le sauveur de Gaia !

_ Arrêtez cela tout de suite.

_ Pourtant c'est comme cela que la plupart des gens vous nomment. Le dragon qui a mis fin à la guerre et aux ambitions de Zaibacker. Allez vous nier.

_ Je ne nie pas y avoir jouer un rôle, mais c'est tout.

_ Vous m'écœurez.

_ Vraiment ce n'est pas plutôt vous qui vous vous écœurez vous-mêmes. Après tous c'est vous qui avez été obliger de remettre le destin de votre royaume entre mes mains.

_ Espèce de salop. » Rio se leva d'un bond et lui décocha un terrible coup de poing en pleine figure. Qui envoya Van par terre puis il se jeta sur lui. Van roula sur lui-même et se releva avant que Rio ne le touche une seconde fois. Il était face à face, Rio chargea, Van évita de justesse un autre coup, mais Rio réussit à le ceinturer, Van n'avait aucun envie de se battre, mais il n'avait plus le choix, il lui envoya son coude dans les cottes et se dégagea. Rio le souffle un peu cour reparti à l'assaut, ils se prirent les avant-bras chacun essayant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, malgré son plus petit gabarit Van tenait bon. « C'est trop facile non, de retourner sa haine contre quelqu'un. Tu te sens misérable, tu regrettes tellement tu aimerais pouvoir tout recommencer. In tu te dit si seulement j'avais, s'il n'y avait pas eut…

_ Tait toi tu ne sais rien.

_ Oh si j'en sais suffisamment, ta maladie puis celle de ta sœur, le pays la famine…

_ Comment ? De toutes façons, tu ne comprends pas.

_ Mais si je te comprends parfaitement lorsque Fanélia à été détruite je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose. Que tout était de ma faute que je n'avais pas été à la hauteur. Je me morfondais et je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, j'en voulais au monde entier, j'en voulais à Allen d'être tellement sur de lui, je voyais Astria pleine de vie alors que Fanélia n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre. Si tu savais à quel point je l'ai haïs. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pourvoir me venger, pour pouvoir réparer mes erreurs. Mais c'était trop tard. Lorsque je l'ai compris, il m'a fallu l'accepter, il a fallu que j'accepte mes faiblesses, que je prenne sur moi, et que j'accepte la main tendue que l'on m'offrait.

_ Je ne veux plus t'écouter !

_ Pourtant tu vas m'entendre jusqu'au bout je ne suis pas ton ennemi et je ne veux pas le devenir, que tu ne m'apprécies pas je le déplore mais je n'y peux rien, mais tu n'as pas le droit de négliger la main que je te tends.

_ A oui et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu le dois à ton peuple. Ton peuple qui souffre, mais qui a confiance en toi. Ils savent que tu n'es pas le responsable de leur malheur et ils espèrent que tu vas les tirer de là.

_ Maintenant c'est vers toi qu'il devrait se tourner.

_ Moi je ne peux rien faire si tu ne m'aides pas. Regarde un peu la vérité en face ton attitude est stupide et en plus c'est à toi qu'elle fait le plus de mal.

_ Ca suffit tais toi. En fait tu t'en sors bien dans l'affaire non !

_ Je n'ai jamais demandé cette guerre, je hais la guerre, j'aurais tellement souhaité que cela ne se passe pas ainsi. Mais nous avons une nouvelle chance, ton peuple a une nouvelle chance. Je vais te dire tu as peu être mal, mais il faut que tu arrives à regarder les choses en face même si c'est douloureux. Lorsque j'ai réalisé que Zaibacker avait attaqué Fanélia, puis le fortin d'Allen et enfin Pallas uniquement pour mettre la main sur Escaflowne donc sur moi c'était comme si une épée m'avait transpercé le cœur. Lorsque j'ai compris que j'allais attirer des ennuis à tous ceux que voudrais m'aider, pourtant ils n'ont pas fuit et, sans leur aide, je ne m'en serais pas sorti.

_ Tais toi ! »

Et il se dégagea brutalement se faisant, il arracha à Van le pendentif qui tomba au sol. Van réagit aussitôt et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. A ce moment-là, le pendentif se mit à briller. Rio regardait Van déboussoler. Van regardait fixement le pendentif rose qui émettait une faible lueur puis soudain il hurla et tomba en arrière. Rio inquiet se précipita et constata avec effroi que Van ne respirait plus. Totalement affoler il le prit sur son dos et le commença à le ramener au palais. Merle surgit alors devant lui et lui hurla que tout était de sa faute, puis elle lui ordonna de le déposer. En maugréant « Si seulement Hitomie était là, ou même Mirana. Ne reste pas planter là aide-moi plutôt tu ne vois pas qu'il a une crise.

(Rio totalement paniquer) _ Que… que dois-je faire ?

_ Un massage cardiaque et vite il risque de mourir. Maître Van tenez bon ! il faut que vous teniez bon mais qu'es-ce que tu attends Van à dû te montrer au cas où ta sœur referait une rechute.

_ Oui » Et Rio se mit à l'ouvrage, Van ne semblait pas décider à réagir.

« Maître Van ne partez pas, pensez à Fanélia et à Hitomie pensez à Hitomie tu ne peux pas la laisser allez maître Van bat toi. ! »

Soudain Van se mit à tousser et à respirer de nouveau normalement il se redressa péniblement sous l'œil soulager de Rio et de Merle qui lui sauta au cou.

« Maître Van vous m'avez fait tellement peur.

(Van) _ Je suis désolé Merle. Excuse- moi je ne voulais pas.

(Merle) _ Vous êtes vivant c'est tout ce qui compte. Et maintenant à nous deux (et elle se tourna vers Rio) Tu vas voir toi !

(Van) _ Calme toi Merle il n'y est pour rien.

(Merle) _ Mais je vous ai vu vous battre.

(Van) _ Cela n'avait rien à voir, Rio et moi nous mettions juste les choses au point n'est-ce pas.

(Rio ne sachant pas trop comment réagir) _ Euh oui !

(Merle comme Van essayait de se lever) _ Attention maître Van !

(Van) _ Ne t'en fait pas…(et il retomba dans les bras de Rio)

(Merle) _ Maître Van ?

(Van) _ Ca va.

(Rio) _ Je vais vous reconduire à votre chambre.

(Merle) _ Il a raison soyez raisonnables, il faut vous ménager un peu.

(Van) _ Je vais bien.

(Rio) _ Je vais quand même vous ramener vos jambes ne vous porteront pas.

(Van vaincu) _ Bien. »

Rio soutint Van jusqu'à dans sa chambre, Merle disparu à la cuisine pour lui chercher un petit quelque chose pour qu'il mange. Rio aida Van à s'asseoir sur son lit. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé

_ De quoi…

_ D'avoir agit comme j'ai agi et de vous avoir frapper.

_ Je le méritais peut-être. Après tout qui suis-je pour vous donner des conseils. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous parler comme je l'ai fait.

_ Mais vous aviez raison. J'ai agi comme un imbécile et je suis désolé si vous…

_ Ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute.

_ Mais…

_ Cela m'arrive de temps en temps, mais ne le répétez pas à Merle. Elle s'inquiéterait pour rien.

_ Mais vous avez failli mourir.

_ Cette fois c'était juste un peu plus fort que les autres fois, mais ce n'est rien.

_ Vous êtes malade ?

_ Non, les médecins disent que je suis en excellente santé. je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces crises.

_ C'est peut-être grave.

_ Non je crois que c'est une sorte d'entraînement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne comprends pas moi-même, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis un peu fatigué.

_ Bien sur. »

Rio laissa Van seul. Celui-ci soupira-il entrouvrit la main dans laquelle se trouvait toujours le pendentif et il le remit autour de son coup, il chercha sa Drag-Energist dans sa poche, et la leva devant ses yeux. Elle était encore faiblement lumineuse. Cette fois ci il avait failli ne pas réussir à revenir, heureusement que Rio et Merle l'avaient aidé. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait ces crises, et s'ils avaient un rapport avec son prochain anniversaire. Dans six mois, il aurait dix-sept ans et Dryden lui avait révélé que c'était à cet âge que les membres du peuple du dieu dragon atteignaient leur majorité, mais qu'avant il y avait une sorte de rite de passage, Dryden était tombé pas hasard sur cette information, mais il n'en savait pas plus. S'il revoyait sa mère ou Folken il faudrait qu'il pense à leur demander. Enfin cela lui avait permis de mettre les choses aux claires avec Rio c'était déjà cela Il s'endormit rapidement, lorsque Merle revint, elle le regarda dormir un moment en souriant, puis elle le laissa seul.

Hitomie se sentait mieux, elle respirait de nouveau calmement, depuis quelque temps elle avait ce genre de crise, elle se sentait étouffer, et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Puis au bout d'un moment cela se calmait. Mais cette fois-ci la crise avait été particulièrement violente, elle se demanda soudain si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec Van. « _Pourquoi es-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec lui, il faut toujours que je dramatise, pourtant je sais que nous sommes lié l'un à l'autre. J'espère qu'il va bien. Mais bien sûr il va bien. Sinon je le sautais. Pourtant il y a une semaine, il m'a appelé, j'en suis sûre, il avait besoin de moi. Yukarie dit que je me suis encore évanoui, pourtant ce n'était pas une vision. Enfin je n'aurai qu'à lui demander des explications après-demain. Plus que deux jours de patience et je le reverrais. »_

(Folken) « Nous y avons peut-être été un peu fort cette fois-ci ?

(Varie) _ Je ne sais pas, il a réussi à revenir tout de même. C'était pourtant moins difficile que d'aller recherché Mirta.

_ C'est vrai, mais pour aller la cherché il n'a pas eut de problème par contre…

_ Pour revenir il a fait appel à Hitomie.

_ Exactement.

_ Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

_ Pourquoi, moi je n'ai pas eu à subir autant d'épreuve. Mon ascension s'est faite plus naturellement.

_ C'est parce que la nature de vos pouvoirs est différente. Le tiens est plus tourné vers la communication, avec ceux qui t'entourent, tu as une sensibilité aux autres et à la nature, de plus ton pouvoir était en quelque sorte atténué du faite de ton ascendance humaine. Mais pour Van c'est différent c'est comme si le sang du dragon coulait pur dans ses veines, et son pouvoir à l'air extraordinairement fort. A un tel point que je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable. Et cela pourrait être dangereux.

_ A cause de son sang humain.

_ Je ne sais pas c'est très rare de rencontrer un tel potentiel.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hitomie est aussi affecté.

_ C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'ils ont arrêté la sphère du bonheur absolu. A cet instant, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et le pouvoir naissant de Van et celui si spécifique d'Hitomie se sont pour ainsi dire mélangé avant de retourner chacun à son propriétaire. Mais je pense qu'il existe maintenant un lien magique qui découle directement de cette fusion et ce lien est d'autant plus fort que leurs sentiments sont importants.

_ A cet instant ils tenaient le destin de Gaia entre leurs mains.

_ Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les rêves de Van et le destin de Gaia sont liés.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Moi non plus c'etait la prédiction qui m'a été faite lors de mon ascension. Je devais rencontrer l'homme de ma vie au bord d'un lac un soir de pleine lune. Et celui que j'abandonnerais verra ses rêves entremêler au destin de Gaia. J'ai en quelque sorte abandonné Van, peut-être en saurons nous plus lors de sa propre ascension lorsque la prédiction sera faite.

_ Mais qui la fera ?

_ Mon clan, enfin notre clan.

_ Mère puis-je te demander quelle était ma prédiction ?

_ « De la lumière aux ténèbres, pour enfin retourner à la lumière, un long chemin de tristesse d'attendra. Mais ton cœur s'il reste pur connaîtra enfin la paix et la joie. »

_ Je vois, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais révéler.

_ Je ne l'ai apprise qu'après ta disparition, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis mise à ta recherche.

_ Espérons que celle de Van soit plus heureuse.

_ Oui espérons le. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : une amitié grandissante**

Le jour précédant les pleines lunes. Van était perché sur Escaflowne et il réfléchissait lorsque la voie de Salia le tira de ses pensés.

« Bonjours Van ça va mieux ce matin ?

_ Je vois que Merle en a encore trop dit. Oui ça va parfaitement bien.

_ Vous n'étes qu'un piètre menteur votre majesté. Si vous alliez aussi bien que vous le dîtes, vous ne seriez pas assis sur l'épaule de votre guymélef. Allons va y dit moi donc ce qui ne va pas.

_ C'est personnel.

_ Un problème avec Hitomie.

_ Non…

_ C'est ce soir que tu la revois n'es-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Bon alors tout va bien de ce coté là. Tu es inquiet à cause du roi Koschin et de l'occupation de Gilker.

_ C'est vrai que les problèmes que cela engendre commence à m'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

Personne ne veut y mettre de la bonne volonté. A part le capitaine Tullit et le seigneur Urmel, et encore il rencontre beaucoup de résistance.

_ Je croyais le peuple au bord du gouffre.

_ Oui mais c'est un peuple fier comme leur roi. Ils ne veulent pas d'aide gratuite d'un autre coté, il y a mes ministres qui tirent aussi la tronche. Si bien que pour contenter tout le monde j'ai dû déclarer que tout ce qui serait produit, durant cette année à Gilker seraient envoyés à Fanélia, c'est une sorte de payement. Enfin ça à l'air de mettre tout le monde d'accord.

_ Alors plus de soucis.

_ Plus de soucis majeurs de ce côté enfin pour le moment.

_ Alors voyons ailleurs. C'est donc l'attitude du roi qui te gêne Merle m'a dit que vous vous étiez battu hier.

_ Elle parle vraiment trop celle-là. C'est vrai que l'attitude du roi me mettait dans une situation délicate mais depuis hier il n'a pas bougé un sourcil et semble s'être fait une raison.

_ Bon alors tu vas me dire ce que tu fais percher là-haut si tout vas bien.

_ Je réfléchissais.

_ Il y a des endroits plus confortables. Tu as refait un cauchemar ?

_ Mais dis- moi ce n'est pas un peu fini cet interrogatoire ?

_ Je continu tant que tu ne me dis pourquoi tu es là-haut.`

(Van sauta d'Escaflowne) _ Je n'y suis plus fin de l'interrogatoire.

_ Si tu crois t'en tirer aussi facilement.

_ Je n'y crois pas j'en suis sûre. Au fait qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Une idée de Merle.

_ A oui ?

_ Elle pense que Mirta à besoin d'un peu de compagnie et comme elle est de plus en plus prise surtout avec ses cours de médecine. Elle a pensé à moi, surtout que cela me permettrait de revenir au palais. Et comme mon père est en voyage…

_ Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

_ Alors je commence quand ?

_ Toi alors ! tu es vraiment pleine d'enthousiasme, quoi qu'il arrive.

_ C'est pour cela que l'on m'apprécie. Enfin tous excepter mon père.

_ Bien alors je vais vous présenter immédiatement.

_ Je vous suis ordonné seigneur et j'obéis.

_ Dans ce cas en avant marche esclave.

_ Esclave !

_ Cela ne te convient pas.

_ Pas le moins du monde.

_ Alors si ma chère sœur voulait bien se donner la peine.

_ A c'est mieux nettement mieux. »

Mirta était en train de lire lorsque Van et Salia demandèrent à entrer.

(Mirta) « Bonjours majesté, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite matinale.

(Van) _ Bonjours Mirta, Je voulais juste te présenter une amie Salina de Frouille.

(Salia) _ Bonjours Princesse.

(Mirta) _ Bonjours.

(Van) _ Merle a pensé qu'un peu de compagnie vous ferait du bien et Salia a accepté. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

(Mirta un peu surprise) _ C'est que…

(Salia) _ Laisse nous un peu faire connaissance avant de balancer les choses ainsi, allez laisse nous, maintenant que tu as bien mis les pieds dans le plat. L'illustre roi que tu es doit avoir du travail.

(Van éclatant de rire) _ C'est vrai excusez- moi. Je vous laisse entre de bonne main Mirta.

(Salia) _ Files. »

Et Van s'en retourna Mirta regardait Salia avec des yeux ronds personne ne parlait comme cela au roi sauf Merle peut être et encore pas dans de telles circonstances.

« Bien alors je recommence les présentations, je m'appelle Salina, mais tout le monde m'appelle Salia et je préférais cela de loin.

_ Enchanté Salia. Mais vous n'avez pas… Enfin de renvoyer ainsi…

_ Van a besoin qu'on lui remette les pieds sur terre quelquefois. La façon dont il m'a annoncé était vraiment insultante et pour nous deux.

_ C'est vrai. Mais de là…

_ Le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en saurait même pas rendu compte, alors en fait, je lui ai rendu service. Et j'espère sincèrement que nous deviendrons amie.

_ Et bien je ne vois pas comment vous résistez. Ma chère Salia.

_ Et bien maintenant que le petit malentendu est résolut si nous faisions connaissance. »

Et elles parlèrent durant tout le reste de la matinée, lorsque Merle vint chercher Salia pour déjeuner, elles riaient toutes les deux aux éclats. Mirta demanda à venir manger elle aussi, et Salia insista également. Merle céda et retourna prévenir les cuisines. Puis elle revint les chercher. Mirta avait passé une robe toute simple et s'était fait tresser les cheveux par sa nouvelle amie. Merle les conduisit à la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà Rio. Il fut surpris de trouver sa sœur debout.

« Mirta tu ne devrais pas…

(Mirta) _ Je ne resterais pas au lit une minute de plus. Je vais bien.

(Rio) _ Tu es sûre…

(Mirta) _ On ne peut plus sûre. Rio laisse-moi te présenté ma dame de compagnie Salina de Frouille. (à ses mots Salia et elle éclatèrent de rire, laissant Rio interdit) En fait je voulais dire ma nouvelle amie Salia.

(Rio) _ Enchanté.

(Mirta) _ Salia laisse-moi te présenter mon insupportable frère le roi Rio Koschin de Gilker.

(Salia) _ Je suis très heureuse de vous connaître enfin.

(devant la tête que faisait son frère Mirta ajouta) _ Ne fait pas cette tête nous plaisantions.

(Merle) _ Je vois que j'ai eu une bonne idée.

(Mirta) _ Excellente même nous nous adorons Salia et moi.

(Merle) _ Elle fait cet effet-là à tout le monde. Mais le déjeuné est déjà servi, on ferait mieux de passer à table.

(Mirta) _ Sans attendre sa majesté Van.

(Merle) _ Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

En effet Van arriva peu de temps après il fut surpris de trouver Mirta à table mais ravie qu'elle semble si bien s'entendre avec Salia. Le repas fut assez agréable.

Van était de plus en plus nerveux comme à chaque pleines lunes du reste. Pour se calmer un peu il entreprit de s'entraîner. C'était rare qu'il revienne dans la salle d'arme. Lors de la reconstruction, il avait longuement hésité avant de finalement la faire rebâtir à l'identique. L'atmosphère de cette salle était particulière, un peu sombre, mais propice à la concentration. Van s'entraînait rarement, mais à chaque fois il en avait pour plusieurs heures, et il en ressortait toujours apaisé, comme si le fait de répéter des enchaînements jusqu'à l'épuisement lui purifiait l'esprit. Rapidement il se retrouva littéralement trempé de sueur. Il enleva alors son débardeur, et reprit ses exercices le pendentif luisant faiblement et se balançant au rythme de mouvement de son buste. Il venait de finir une passe particulièrement complexe lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Rio. Il s'arrêta donc.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je vous en pris continuez. Je reviendrais plus tard.

_ Non j'avais presque terminé de toute façon je vous laisse la place. Je ne savais pas que vous veniez ici.

_ En fait c'est là que je me cachais la plupart du temps.

_ Pas étonnant que Merle ne vous ait jamais trouvé.

_ Majesté je voulais vous dire…

_ Quoi ?

_ Je vous remercie des efforts que vous faites pour mon peuple et pour ma sœur, et même pour moi malgré mon comportement. Je voulais vous dire que si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit si je pouvais vous aider dans quelque domaine que ce soit dites le moi et je le ferais.

_ Je vous remercie sincèrement de votre offre majesté, et j'espère que je me montrerais digne d'elle.

_ Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point.

_ J'ai moi aussi une faveur à vous demander.

_ Laquelle ?

_ J'aimerais que vous gardiez pour vous ce que je vous ai révélé l'autre soir. N'en parlez à personne et surtout pas à Merle. Vous voulez bien.

_ Bien sur mais si c'est une maladie…

_ Je crois savoir ce que s'est et ce n'est pas une maladie.

_ Si vous le dites… Mais je suis obligé de garder un droit de réserve quant à cette promesse.

_ Si vous voulez. Vous étes venu, vous entraînez, il me semble. Cela vous dérangerait si nous faisions quelques passes.

_ C'est avec plaisir, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir votre dextérité. Je ferais tout de même de mon mieux. En garde Roi de Fanélia.

_ En garde roi de Gilker. »

Et ils recommencèrent à se battre, mais plus du tout dans le même esprit, chacun y prenait maintenant du plaisir. Rio était déconcerté de la facilité avec laquelle Van maniait l'épée. Et Van lui aussi devait avouer que Rio était un bon adversaire pas aussi fort qu'Allen cependant un excellent épéiste tout de même. Au bout d'un moment Van réussit à percer la garde de Rio et à le désarmer. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors haletants. Et s'assirent ou plutôt se laissèrent tomber l'un en face de l'autre.

« Je vous remercie majesté il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais aussi bien battu, cela remonte même à des mois lorsqu'Allen et Cid étaient à Fanélia.

_ J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un tel adversaire, vous êtes meilleur que le seigneur Urmel. Votre technique est véritablement impressionnante.

_ Vous aussi vous êtes très bon.

_ J'ai encore des progrès à faire. Maître Vargas était vraiment le meilleur maître d'arme de Gaia. Enfin je suis mort de fatigue.

_ Moi aussi. Mais je me sens bien.

_ C'est vrai, il n'y a rien de mieux pour se purger l'esprit. »

« Maître Van ! Maître Van !

(Van) _ Je suis là Merle.

(Merle) _ A vous voilà, qu'es-ce que… Mais dans quel état vous êtes ! Et le roi Koschin aussi. Maître Van vous voulez tomber malade ou quoi. Couvrez- vous. Et vous aussi, on ne reste pas assis sur un sol froid alors que l'on est trempé de sueur.

(Van amusé) _ C'est vrai Merle excuse-moi.

(Merle) _ Vous dites toujours cela. Non mais quelle idée vraiment. Es-ce que vous savez au moins que vous avez plus d'une heure de retard pour le dîner. Qu'il est même terminé oui. Je vous rappelle que vous avez rendez-vous ce soir. Dans quel état est ce que vous serez.

(Van) _ C'est bon Merle, j'y vais pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton tragique.

(Merle alors que Van sortait) _ Et mangez quelque chose avant, cela vous épuise toujours.

(puis elle se retourna vers Rio) Et vous aussi vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans votre chambre, de manger et de prendre un bon bain avant de vous coucher.

(Rio) _ Qu'y a-t-il de spécial ce soir.

(Merle) _ Les lunes sont pleines.

(Rio) _ Et alors ?

(Merle) _ Et alors cela ne vous regardent pas. Vous feriez mieux de faire ce que je dis si vous ne voulez pas tomber malade vous aussi. »

Hitomie et Van se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment. Hitomie lui raconta tous ce qu'elle avait fait pendant le mois puis elle demanda.

« Van, il n'y a pas si longtemps un matin, je me suis réveillé en transe, j'étais sûr que tu m'avais appelé. Et cela m'est arrivé dernièrement aussi.

_ ….

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ …

_ Van ?

(Van raconta l'épisode de la tentative d'invasion et du réveil d'Escaflowne, de la fin relativement heureuse de cette guerre, et de son voyage avec le roi Rio pour aller voir sa sœur malade)

_ Mirta a été empoisonner et Mirana a remarqué qu'elle avait les mêmes symptômes que toi lorsque tu étais en crise, alors elle m'a demandés d'aller la chercher.

_ Tu veux dire que tu as fais une plongée.

_ Oui, j'ai retrouvé Mirta mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à revenir, alors je t'ai… Enfin j'ai…

_ Je comprends mieux, je t'ai vu portant une fille dans les bras, tu m'as fait peur.

_ Hitomie tu sais bien….

_ Ne rougit pas comme cela, j'ai confiance en toi, et puis c'est moi que tu appelais c'est assez flatteur en fait. Mais pour l'autre fois…

_ C'est que…

_ Van tu peux tout me dire surtout si cela m'implique.

_ J'ai fait une nouvelle plongé…

_ Encore ?

_ Ce n'était pas volontaire, cela m'arrive de temps en temps, mais je ne sais pas cette fois-ci, j'ai eu plus de difficulté à m'en sortir.

_ Tu dit que cela t 'arrive souvent…

_ Pas souvent, mais assez régulièrement.

_ Cela ne t'inquiète pas ?

_ Non je crois que cela fait partie du rite de passage.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est.

_ Le jour de leur dix-sept ans les membres du peuple du dragon subissent une sorte de rite à la suite duquel leurs pouvoirs enfin oui on peut dire cela comme ça. Leurs facultés leur sont révélées.

_ Tu veux dire que tu…

_ Dans quatre mois c'est mon anniversaire, Je crois que j'en saurais plus à ce moment-là.

_ Tu es sûr.

_ Pas vraiment, ma mère ne m'en avait jamais parlé, Folken pourtant à dut le subir, mais je ne sais pas…

_ Il suffit de leur demander.

_ tu crois…

_ Folken tu es là on voudrait te parler.

(Folken) _ Je suis là Hitomie. Et pour répondre à ta question Van tu as raison, c'est en prévision du rite que tu as ces crises.

(Van) _ Mais je ne me souvins pas que toi…

(Varie) _ C'est parce que Folken n'avait pas la même sorte de dont. Le tien est extrêmement développer et lorsqu'il atteindra pleinement sa maturité tu devras être en mesure de le contrôler.

(Van) _ Mère…

(Hitomie) _ Pourquoi est ce que je enfin….

(Varie) _ Tu es très réceptive Hitomie, tu as toi-même un grand pouvoir, et tu le connais même si tu le redoute. Vous êtes en quelque sorte lié l'un à l'autre depuis que vous avez brisé la sphère par la seule force de vos sentiments.

(Hitomie et Van se regardèrent en rougissant, mais ils se prirent la main.)

(Varie) _ Van je ne pense plus que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, car normalement ce temps vous est réservé à tous les deux. Aussi sache que le jour du rite, une prédiction est faite par le chaman de notre tribut.

(Van) _ Mais…

(Varie) _ Ils viendront certainement te trouver nous allons vous laisser mes chers enfants, nous continuerons à veiller sur vous. Mais il n'y a que par vous-mêmes que vous pourrez trouver la force de briser les obstacles qui se dresserons.

(Hitomie)_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

(Folken) _ Van il y a quelque chose qui te menace et qui menace Fanélia, nous n'en savons pas plus mais il faut que tu sois très prudent. Au revoir mon frère.

(Van) _ Folken, mère attendez…

(Hitomie) _ Ils sont parti. J'ai l'impression c'est comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de nous parler et qu'ils ont…

(Van) _ Oui je ressens la même chose.

_ Van soit très prudent.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Hitomie, il ne m'arrivera rien et je ne permettrais pas que l'on fasse du mal à Fanélia ni à personne, et surtout pas à toi Hitomie.

_ Van…

_ Hitomie je te protégerais, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

_ Je sais Van, je sais.

_ Hitomie…

_ Tu dois partir ?

_ Oui, mais…

_ Alors il faut que tu repartes, il faut que nous soyons patient, dans quatre mois nous verrons bien, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'alors nous pourrons nous voir quand nous le désirerons.

_ Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, et c'est mon vœu le plus cher que t'être avec toi, le reste n'a pas d'importance je, je t'aime Hitomie.

_ Je t'aime aussi Van. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller tu commences à pâlir.

_ On se retrouve dans un mois.

_ Oui. Dans un mois. »

Hitomie se leva et marcha jusque dans la salle de bain, elle se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure et murmura « un mois, c'est tellement long si seulement… » Et des larmes glissèrent lentement le long de ses joues, elle les laissa faire, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle essayait de positiver de se dire que dans quelques mois tout serait fini qu'elle et Van pourront enfin être ensemble. Mais cela lui paraissait tellement loin, et puis il y avait cette ombre qui tournait autour de Van, Varie avait dit que quelqu'un lui en voulait, malgré elle Hitomie s'inquiétait. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir aider Van. Au bout d'un long moment elle secoua la tête et retourna se coucher, ne gardant que les bons souvenirs de la visite de Van, et essayant de chasser ses angoisses.


End file.
